Soldier
by KendallGirl13
Summary: Stephanie has a new stalker and finds comfort in the arms of someone she doesn't expect. This is a postTBO StephLester story...try it, you might like it!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to JE, I'm making no money and have no money, so please don't sue. _

_Note: This is a post-TBO Steph/Lester story (try it, you might like it! If not, please, no tomatoes, I really am a babe at heart). _

_It is my first attempt at writing fan fiction…or anything, for that matter (unless you count Fluffy's Big Day, for which I won the 2nd Grade Young Author's Award, thank you very much). I started it quite a while ago and have been posting it at PFF, so if you've read it over there, this is nothing new, apart from some grammatical corrections. I've recently discovered this site so I thought I'd try posting here as well since the story is still in progress. _

_Any comments, critiques, suggestions, etc. are welcome and very much appreciated. Thanks!_

**SOLDIER**

**Prologue**

The first time I woke up it was because my phone was ringing. I glanced at the clock and, seeing that it was only 6:30am, covered my head with my pillow and ignored the caller. I knew who it was and he knew better than to actually expect me to pick up at this ungodly hour. It was my daily wake-up call, more reliable than an alarm clock.

The second time I woke up was because my actual alarm was going off. 7:00. Without opening my eyes, I smacked it with the palm of my hand, only coming into contact with the snooze button by coincidence. The voice of the annoying disc jockey, who was rambling about some sort of prize wheel and being the fifteenth caller, broke off into oblivion.

7:09…refinance your home loan today…Smack.

7:18…traffic on the turnpike is backed up…Smack.

7:27…_followed her to the floor, she said baby lets go, when I told her I said, yeah (yeah)…_ohhh, good song. Smack.

7:36…the Nets hang on in overtime…Smack.

My name is Stephanie Plum and, if you haven't picked up on it, I am not a morning person. I don't need to be, not when I can set my own hours working for my slimy cousin Vinnie as a bond-enforcement agent. That's a fancy term for bounty-hunter. Vinnie bails the bad guys out of jail and, if they don't make it to their court appearance, they become known as Failure-to-Appears, or FTAs. It's my job to track the FTAs down and take them in. In exchange I get ten percent of the bond amount. I typically handle low-bond skips, but occasionally get mixed up with some real not-nice guys, for which I am thankful that I have a friend and mentor in Ricardo Carlos Manoso, a.k.a. Ranger. In the world of bounty-hunting, you don't get any better than Ranger. He can make hardened criminals whimper with just a look, and for some reason he has taken to helping me when I need it, which is more often than I'd like to admit.

I live in Trenton, New Jersey, not far from where I grew up in Chambersburg, a friendly, middle-class section of Trenton known as the Burg. If you grow up in the Burg, you are expected to marry someone from the Burg, have 2.3 kids, keep a spotless house, and slow-cook a mouth-watering pot roast. It's a good life for some, just not me. I know because I tried it once. I got as far as the husband, but somewhere before happily ever after, I caught him bare-assed on my dining room table with Joyce "the Skank" Barnhardt. After the divorce, I got a job as a lingerie buyer with E. E. Martin. It was supposed to be the first step to a glamorous career in the fashion industry. After a few years, I got laid off due to budget cuts and, in an act of desperation, I asked my cousin for a job. Asked, blackmailed, what's the difference, really? I thought I would be doing the filing, but instead I wound up chasing skips.

My first skip was a cop fighting a murder rap. His name was Joe Morelli, and he wasn't just any cop. He was someone I had grown up with in the Burg. Morelli taught me to play choo-choo in his father's garage when I was six. Little did I know at the time that you shouldn't let an eight-year-old boy acting like a train talk you into being the tunnel when you're wearing a dress. Ten years later Morelli stole my virginity behind the éclair case at the Tasty Bakery. Maybe _stole_ isn't the right word. I gave it up freely and willingly, but that didn't stop me from running him over with my dad's Buick after he wrote about it on the bathroom wall.

The murder charge he was fighting wound up being bogus and, in the process of tracing him, I helped him prove his innocence. He was, _is, _a good cop and had ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time. After I helped Joe clear his name, I just couldn't leave well enough alone and we became on-again, off-again lovers. We even considered, albeit briefly, getting married. In the end, I realized I couldn't be what Joe needed. He thought it was because I was in love with another man, and it took me a long time to convince him that I wasn't.

The other man Joe was referring to was Ranger. I've always been intrigued by Ranger, but I'm not in love with him. Not the way Joe thought. I used to think Ranger was Batman. It could've had something to do with his incredibly mysterious background and the fact that he only dresses in black. Over the years, as we've grown closer, he's let me see more of the man behind the mask. Not an actual Batman mask with the pointy ears and all, but more like the constant blank, emotionless expression that he wears whenever he's around people he doesn't know and trust, which is pretty much everyone. There are a few exceptions to that and it never ceases to amaze me that I am one of them. I now consider Ranger one of my closest friends and there is no denying that I'm attracted to him. I mean, who wouldn't be? He's Cuban-American, with skin the color of mocha latte. He wears his silky black hair long, just to his shoulders. He has the body of a warrior and the face of a god. There was a time when I'd give anything to jump into bed with him. In fact, I did…once. It was during an off period of my relationship with Joe, and came in the form of a deal. He'd help me with my skip and I'd spend the night with him. What I didn't let him know was that this was a win-win situation for me. Ranger said himself that he's an opportunist, and, well, opportunity knocked. It was an unforgettable experience, but the next day, Ranger pushed me to go back to Joe. I went, but things were never the same. Ranger may have had a little something to do with it, but the truth is I wasn't in love with Joe and he deserved someone who was, so we ended the relationship once and for all.

That was eight months ago. I've been single since, not that I've exactly been lonely. Ranger is an opportunist after all…but not like that. We've only slept together the one time. This is more of the innocent variety. The stolen kisses that stop just short of leading to the bedroom (though there had been a couple of close calls)…the touches that leave us wanting more. But we've never again taken it further. I think we are both afraid of screwing up our friendship. I know I am.

As my girlfriends never fail to remind me, though I'm quite aware without their mentioning it, I've had the good fortune of being involved with two of the sexiest men in Trenton in Joe and Ranger. I only hope whoever I end up with in the future is as, shall I say, _talented_ as these two men. Ranger once told me he would ruin me for all other men. Joe probably could've said the same thing and I wouldn't have been able to argue. It was a toss up as to which of the two was better. With Ranger, it was like an amazing fantasy that didn't feel real, and with Joe, I felt a closeness that I'd never really felt before, not even with my ex-husband, Dickie. I care for both men more than anyone could ever know, but I'm not in love with either of them.

I've managed to remain friends with Joe. He's in a new relationship now and it doesn't even bother me anymore to see them together, though it did for a while. He still comes over to watch hockey games and eat pizza, but not as often as he used to. Kelli didn't really take too kindly to Joe spending time with his ex-girlfriend alone in her apartment, but she's slowly getting used to the idea that Joe and I are friends. I'm being patient, because I can see how much he cares about her.

The most noticeable change in my life since I started working as a bounty hunter, other than the death threats and the firebombings, is the people in my life. My circle of friends has grown, not only in size, but also in character.

Mary Lou Stankovic is still my best friend and has been since kindergarten. Her life is about as opposite from mine as can be. She is the next generation of Burg woman, married, mother of two, works as a housewife. It's the life I would probably be leading if I hadn't walked in on Dickie with the skank. The only difference is I wouldn't have been happy and she, so clearly, is.

Aside from Mary Lou, Ranger, and Joe, the other people that I have become close to in the past three years include Lula, an overweight ex-prostitute with a penchant for spandex and hair dye, Connie, Vinnie's office manager and the daughter of a mob boss, Salvatore "Sally" Sweet, a 7-foot cross-dressing musician, and three ex-Army guys who have more muscle than Schwarzenegger in his pre-politics days. These guys work for Ranger's "security" company, RangeMan, Inc. I say "security," with added emphasis, because I'm pretty sure that's only a small portion of the business they are involved in. I'm not exactly sure what the rest is, but I'm confident that it's mostly legal…mostly. The ex-Army guys are frequently assigned to watch over me when one of my less desirable skips has decided to take an unhealthy interest in me. I may have forgotten to mention that I have a tendency to attract psychos who want to kill me. I don't mean to, I just have a talent, I guess.

First, it was Tank who was assigned to guard me when Creepy Carlson left deranged love letters under my door. It was Tank who killed Creepy when he broke into my apartment and tried to smother me in my sleep. It was also Tank who held me until I stopped shaking and my tears dried up.

Then, it was Bobby who kept an eye on me when I started getting phone calls in the middle of the night from a former skip who decided he wanted nothing more in life than to get revenge on me. It was Bobby who shielded me with his body when someone started shooting at me in front of Fiorello's Deli, and it was Bobby who chased the guy down and held him until the police came to make the arrest. It was also Bobby who made sure the guy spent a week or so in the hospital before he was able to go to jail.

Now it's Lester's turn. My most recent psycho, Vic Scully, is completely deranged (as if the others weren't). Scully is one of Ranger's skips. He was arrested after he beat his wife to death during an argument. He is also believed to be involved in gun-running and drug trafficking, though the police can't nail him. Not to mention he's crazier than a loon. He shouldn't be locked in a jail cell. He should be locked in a nuthouse.

A few nights ago, Ranger hired me to do surveillance on Scully's house. I was under strict instructions to call him if anyone showed up. I never saw anyone, but apparently Scully saw me. I guess I need to hone my surveillance skills. Add it to the list.

As is my luck, I bear some sort of physical resemblance to Scully's late wife. Now, he's convinced that his wife is alive and I'm her. He began following me and digging up all kinds of personal information. You'd think that would convince him I'm not his wife. Nope. He thinks I changed my name to Stephanie as part of the witness protection program and he's decided that he wants his wife/me back and he'll stop at nothing to make that happen.

Just another chapter in the saga that is my life…

**Chapter One**

7:45. Groan.

I begrudgingly decided I'd hit the snooze button enough for one day, so I just let the radio play while I tried to convince my body to roll out of bed. A song I'd never heard before was playing. I immediately recognized it as Destiny's Child and, as I listened to the words, a slow smile spread across my face.

I'm not sure why, but I suddenly felt wide-awake and energized. I jumped out of bed and straight into the shower. I emerged from the bathroom forty-five minutes later clean, smooth, and coifed to the max. I think that's a new record for me. For the first time since Scully entered my life four days ago, I felt like putting an effort into my appearance. I tossed on a pair of faded boot-cut hipster jeans, a white v-neck tee and my new pointy-toed black boots.

I glanced at the clock. Lester would be here any second. As I finished the thought, I heard a knock on my door. Just like clockwork.

"Just a sec," I yelled.

I quickly added a belt and threw on a fitted pinstriped black blazer that tied across the front with a thick ribbon. The jacket was left over from my lingerie buying days when I had to dress in business professional clothes. My life was a lot less complicated in those days, but I wouldn't go back to that for anything, I thought as I looked at my ensemble in the floor-length mirror hanging from the back of my bedroom door. This jacket looked so drab with the matching skirt that stopped two inches above the knee, the customary "uniform" of the professional woman, but damn if it didn't look cute with jeans and a tight-fitting tee-shirt. I stole another glance at the mirror and decided I was good to go.

I followed the rules and looked through the peephole to make sure it was Lester before I flipped the deadbolts and opened the door. He greeted me with a kiss on the cheek as he walked past me into the living room.

He was wearing a dark green hooded sweatshirt under a faded brown leather jacket and equally faded blue jeans that fit just right on his muscular 6'4" frame. He had a stocking cap covering his head and the beginnings of a goatee on his face. He obviously hadn't shaven today. The facial hair set off his rich skin tone, compliments of a mixed-race heritage, and made his dark eyes, accented by mile-long eyelashes, seem almost black. He looked downright sexy and dangerous as hell. I was willing to bet he could outfit a small army with the arsenal that was hidden under his sweatshirt.

"Damn, you're lookin' pretty hot today, Plum," he spoke with a slight New York accent.

Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you, Les.

"Is this why it took you so long to open the door? Do I need to start calling at 6:15 to give you a little extra time to get ready?" he asked, giving me a wink and his trademark crooked grin. The way the left side of his mouth rises slightly higher than the right and the mischievous look he gets in his eyes when he does it is absolutely droolworthy.

I gave him a good old-fashioned Jersey eye roll and he just laughed as he pulled off his stocking cap and ran his fingers back and forth over his closely trimmed jet black hair, leaving it just a tad messy...and extremely sexy.

Whoa, Steph. What has gotten into you? Maybe it has been too long, I thought to myself.

"It took me so long because I'm not used to getting up to answer my door. Why don't you just break in like everyone else?"

"Steph, this is your apartment. I'm not just gonna barge in on you." He said it as if it was ludicrous that someone would actually do such a thing.

"Everyone else does."

"Yeah, well," he didn't finish the thought, but I saw him roll his eyes and shake his head slightly.

Although I hate the idea of having a babysitter, the truth is I am really grateful that Lester's been around. At least now I can go out in public with some sense of security. As an added plus, he keeps me constantly entertained with his ridiculous stories and antics. I've laughed more in the past three days than I have in a long time. Sometimes I even forget that I have a big scary psycho that wants me as his personal plaything.

Unlike the other guys Ranger has had watching over me during my run-ins with the less than upstanding citizens of Trenton, New Jersey, Lester has a more in-your-face approach to bodyguarding. He doesn't even try to blend into the shadows. Forget tailing me, he rides shotgun in my red Escape. If you saw us on the street you would think we were just two friends hanging out, though I have no doubt that despite his relaxed nature he is wound and ready to pounce if a situation arises. I know Ranger wouldn't trust him otherwise.

"What's the plan for today, gorgeous?" Sexy, fun, _and_ he does amazing things for my self-esteem. Nope, I really can't complain much about having Lester around. "Can we go back to the mall? Pretty please?"

Yesterday I dragged him through Macy's against his will. I felt kind of bad, but they were having a huge shoe sale, hence the new boots, and a girl's got to have her priorities. Big, bad bodyguard just had to deal with it.

"Only if you're good," I teased. "Actually, I don't have any plans today. We can do whatever you want…except that," I amended when I saw the mischievous look on his face.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. I'll let you be on top," he teased. The crooked grin turned into a laugh when he saw me roll my eyes. "Ok, fine, your loss. I don't care what we do today, but I think we should go out tonight. Tank and Bobby are meeting up at Ten-Forty. What do you say?"

"Definitely, I could use a night out."

"My thoughts exactly. It's stressful keeping you alive."

"Yeah, well, it's pretty stressful staying alive when every nutjob in the city has it out for me. I just feel bad that you have to spend your days babysitting me. I don't mean to attract psychos. I really don't."

"It's not babysitting, and I know you don't mean to attract psychos. You just have this magnetic personality that makes people want to stalk you. Guys meet you and they can't help it," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, too bad they are all nasty and scary. Why can't I have any good-looking, decent, charming stalkers?"

"Like me?" he asked, making his eyebrows dance.

"Yeah, but you're paid to stalk me. It's your job. My mother always tells me that I should get a new job, but I think _you_ need to get a new job. Following me around can't be high on your list of dream jobs."

"You'd be surprised," he mumbled under his breath. What does he mean by that?

"So tell me, Lester Santos, if you could be doing anything right now, what would it be?"

"For a job?"

"No. Right now, anything, anywhere. What would it be?"

"If I could be doing anything I wanted right now, I would probably be," he paused for a second to think about his answer, "sitting here talking to you."

My jaw dropped. Wow. Quite a confession.

"If you could do anything in the world, you would be here talking to me?" I asked, not bothering to hide the shock in my voice.

"Well, maybe we wouldn't be talking," he said with his crooked grin.

Ooh. Let's see if I can make the tough man blush.

"What would we be doing if we weren't talking?" I asked in the best innocent voice I could muster. I should've known better. His eyes darkened and his lips quirked up in a sultry smile.

"Never mind, I don't want to know."

He just laughed and picked up the channel changer. With no pressing commitments for the day, we settled on the couch and watched a movie.

"Do people actually do that?" I asked pointing to the screen where a couple was sitting on a blanket in the middle of a park, feeding each other grapes and sipping champagne. It was an old romantic movie that I'm still shocked I got Lester to watch. "I don't know anyone who's actually gone on a romantic picnic. That would never happen in real life. Never. The only picnic I've ever been on involved a big wooden table, lots of mosquitoes and my mother yelling at me for spilling red Kool-aid inside the camper."

I looked over at Lester, but he wasn't paying attention to me. He had pulled out his phone and was dialing someone. "Can you excuse me for a minute, Steph? I gotta make a call."

He disappeared into the hallway. Ten minutes later he returned with Bobby on his heels. "Bobby is gonna keep you company for a while. I have to run out and take care of some stuff. I won't be gone long."

"Okay, but honestly guys, I'll be fine here for a little while. I won't go anywhere. I promise. You're welcome to stay, Bobby, but don't feel like you have to."

"No problem, kid. I could use a break anyway. I'll just hang out here," he said as he plopped on the sofa.

Lester walked up behind the couch and kissed the top of my head. "I'll be back soon."

I saw Bobby smirk and as soon as Lester had pulled the door shut behind him, I looked at him through narrowed eyes. "What?" I asked.

"I didn't say a word," he said with a smile before turning back to the TV. I don't know what that was about, but I guess we weren't going to be discussing it.

An hour and several arguments about what we were watching later, I heard Lester knock on my door. I hope he brought lunch, I was starving.

"Come on in," I yelled.

"Steph, get up off the couch, look through the hole to make sure you recognize who is it is, then open the door carefully," he yelled back.

"Oh, for crying out loud, I know it's you!"

"Do it, Stephanie, NOW," he yelled. He didn't sound amused.

I did as he said, making sure to lose the dirty look I had aimed in his direction before I opened the door.

"Don't make a face at me. It's for your own good." How did he know?

He came in and I was slightly disappointed not to find him carrying a take-out bag.

I guess Bobby was, too. "What, man, you couldn't even bring us lunch?"

"You're on you own, Brown. Steph, I thought we could hang out at my place this afternoon. We can get lunch there. Is that cool with you?"

Uh, yeah! I jumped at the chance to see where Lester lived. I've been intrigued by these guys since I met them and I wasn't about to miss out on an opportunity to catch a glimpse into their personal lives. "Sounds good. Can we go soon? My stomach's growling so loud I'm surprised you didn't hear it when you pulled into the parking lot."

"We'll go as soon as you're ready."

I hurried off to the bathroom to take care of business. As I was drying my hands, I heard Lester and Bobby talking in hushed voices, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I figured it had to do with Scully and they didn't want me to find out about it. I opened the bathroom door slightly to see if I could hear anything.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Bobby asked.

"No, but I can't help myself. Look, man, she's going through a tough time right now with that fucking wife killer after her. If I can do something to make her feel better, then I'm gonna do it. Nothing's gonna happen. I'm a glutton for punishment, that's all."

"Just be careful, man. If something does happen and Ranger finds out, he's gonna break you, that's if she doesn't do it first."

"I know," he let out a breath that was loud enough for me to hear. "Jesus, I must be out of my fucking mind."

What the hell were they talking about? I leaned forward to hear better, but I only succeeded in making the bathroom door creak. They immediately stopped talking, so I walked into the room.

"Ready to go, guys?" I asked in my best I-haven't-been-eavesdropping voice.

"Yeah, I gotta go get some grub, since Santos here didn't invite me to lunch," Bobby added, a bit sarcastically.

"Why don't you come with us, Bobby?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but Lester cut him off.

"Bobby's busy."

I looked back to Bobby and he was smirking again. What's with that?

The three of us made our way to the parking lot. I waved goodbye to Bobby and thanked him for keeping me company. Lester held the passenger door of his black Cadillac EXT for me as I slid in.

We made the drive in silence. This I expected from Ranger, but not Lester. He looked distracted and I have never, and I mean _never_, seen any of these guys look distracted. After overhearing that strange conversation between him and Bobby and now this, I was starting to get worried.

"Lester, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Steph. I'm fine." He gave me wink and a slight smile. Damn he's hot. I didn't expect him to tell me if something was bothering him, but I thought it would be rude not to at least ask. Oh, well, I tried.


	2. Chapter 2

**SOLDIER**

**Chapter Two**

A few minutes later, we pulled up to a gorgeous brownstone at the end of a line of rowhouses. We drove around to a large garage attached to the back of the house. Following a series of beeps and access codes we were inside. In addition to the EXT, there was an Escalade (I guess the man has a thing for Cadillac's), a cherry red Corvette convertible, and a Harley V-Rod parked in the four-car garage.

"Holy crap, Lester! Are these all yours?"

"The Escalade is RangeMan's," he said, not answering the question.

"And the Corvette? It can't be yours…it's red." He shook his head slightly and gave a half laugh.

"The rest are mine. Believe it or not, Steph, black isn't the only color I like. The all-black thing is Ranger's deal, not mine."

I refrained from reminding him that the EXT and the motorcycle were black, but I guess my raised eyebrows clued him into what I was thinking.

"Doesn't mean black isn't cool as hell. I just like other colors, too."

"Fair enough. Why don't you drive the 'Vette around? I bet I would look pretty good in that car."

By the look that crossed his face momentarily, I could tell he was thinking I would look good _on_ it as opposed to _in_ it. He quickly composed himself. Lucky man.

"Gorgeous, I value that car too much to let you anywhere near it. Now let's go inside," he said, putting his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him in a mock choker hold and ushering me towards the door. I was too excited about seeing his house to come up with a good comeback, so I just let it slide.

We walked into a huge kitchen with exposed brick walls and dark hardwood floors. The cabinets were a deep walnut color, the countertops were black granite and the appliances were black to match the décor. There was a huge breakfast bar that overlooked a sunken great room and a formal dining room was off to the side. The place was beautiful.

"This is awesome, Lester." I knew that the guys did well for themselves at RangeMan, but I wasn't expecting such a beautiful, sophisticated house. For some reason, I pictured Lester living in a small apartment decorated with empty beer cans and posters of naked women. Shows what I know.

"Thanks. It's taken me a while, but I've finally got it just about where I want it. I've been restoring this old place since I moved to Trenton four years ago."

The man never ceases to amaze me.

We continued into the great room which was the epitome of rustic masculinity. Hardwood floors, dark wood wainscoting on the walls, deep brown oversized leather sofas and a huge floor-to-ceiling stone fireplace. In the corner was an oak staircase with a massive solid oak banister. The room was gorgeous, but what really caught my eye was the blanket spread on the floor directly in front of the fireplace.

On it was a picnic basket sitting next to a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket. I blinked a couple of times, unable to believe what I was seeing.

"A picnic," I squeaked. "You made me a picnic." I guess he was paying attention to my ramblings during the movie, after all.

"It's not exactly in a park on a warm, sunny day, but it's the best I could do this time of year."

"It's amazing. You are amazing. Thank you." I gave him a hug and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. It felt so good to feel his arms around me. We've hugged lots of times, so why had I never noticed how good it felt before now?

"C'mon, let's eat," he said as he picked up a remote control and pressed a button. At once, a fire roared to life in the fireplace filling the room with a warm orange glow.

I just shook my head. "You are unbelievable, Lester Santos."

"Yeah, well, I try." The crooked grin was back in place. He led me over to the blanket and we sat down. He opened the basket and began laying out an enormous spread. Sandwiches, fruit, assorted cheeses, crackers, and to top it all off, a box of Tastykakes for dessert. He had even packed plates, cloth napkins, silverware, and champagne flutes.

"You own a picnic basket?" Nice, Plum. Of all the things to say. Lester just laughed.

"Yeah, and I keep all this stuff in my fridge, too. No, beautiful, I picked up a few things after I left your apartment earlier."

"Oh, okay." Is it weird that I'm relieved he didn't have a picnic basket lying around before today? I poured the champagne and we raised our glasses. "To friendship," I said.

A humorless smile played on his lips, "To friendship and to keeping you safe."

"I'll drink to that."

We spent the next hour feasting on all of the wonderful food Lester had prepared. He kept me entertained with stories of him and the guys, including a time Bobby was trying to impress a girl and offered to help her move into her new apartment. He wound up spending the entire weekend moving furniture and boxes, hanging pictures and even cleaning her old apartment. It wasn't until he started unpacking pictures of her and another guy that he discovered she had a boyfriend. At one point I was laughing so hard that champagne went up my nose, which, believe me, is not a pleasant feeling.

After a while, we settled into a comfortable silence. By this time the food had been put away and a pretty good dent had been made in the champagne. I helped Lester carry everything into the kitchen, but he insisted he'd clean up later. Now we were back on the blanket once again. I was lying on my back staring up at the ceiling, with my fingers entwined beneath my head. Lester was on his side, his long legs hanging well off the edge of the blanket.

As much as I was enjoying the stories, I couldn't help notice that they all started with 'this one time…' _at band camp_, I felt like adding. They were all about a particular event or situation. None of them told me what he or the other guys were really about. I'd spent three whole days with this man, and I still felt like I didn't really know anything about him. Maybe it was the slight buzz I had going, but I felt a surge of courage.

"Lester, can I ask you a question?" I turned to lay on my side, mirroring his position.

"Shoot."

"It's kind of personal, so please don't be offended. I'm just curious." He looked at me like I was crazy, but it was something I've been trying to figure out since the first night I met him when I helped out on the 'redecorating' job, so I asked anyway. "What race are you?"

As soon as I saw the look on his face, I immediately wished I had kept my mouth shut.

"I'm sorry, forget I asked. That was so rude." He just started laughing.

"Relax, Steph. I'm not offended. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all. To answer your question, I'm Puerto Rican, with a little bit of Filipino mixed in, from my dad's side."

Hmmm, that explains the exotic looking eyes and the delicious caramel colored skin.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Me?" I don't know why, but I was kind of surprised he wanted to know. I mean, it seems obvious why I'm curious about him and the rest of the guys. They are enigmas. But me? Why would he possibly be interested in learning more about me? Besides, I was pretty sure Ranger and his men knew more about the subject than I did.

"Yes, beautiful, you."

"Well, my mother's family is Hungarian. My father is Italian. I got my mouth from my father's side and my hormones from my mother's. Lucky me!" I said sarcastically.

"Well, I happen to think the combination of the two is pretty damn nice."

"I just happened to be thinking the same thing about you," I said, matching his grin. "So, Mr. Santos, tell me something else about yourself." It's worth a shot, right?

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything," I said with mock exasperation. "Where are you from? What's your family like? Did you always want to be a full-fledged badass?"

"What's with all the questions, beautiful?" he asked with a slight laugh. He may be amused, but I was starting to get annoyed. What is the deal with these guys and their super-secret lives?

"I just want to get to know you, alright? Geesh, what's the big deal? You know everything about me, but I don't know anything about you. Why are you guys so secretive all the time?" I could see his face close up and decided that maybe I'd pushed it too far. "You know what, Lester, forget I asked. If you don't want to share anything about yourself with me, then fine."

The words were out before I'd realized what I'd said. Great, now I've resorted to guilt-tripping. That's pretty low, even for me.

"Maybe I'm afraid you won't like what you hear." The smile in his voice was gone.

"I like what I know so far," I said softly.

He looked at me as if contemplating something. Evidently he decided to try me, because he let out a long breath and started speaking, "Look, Steph. I'm not trying to hide things from you. I want you to feel like you know me and are comfortable around me. It's just that my life hasn't been pretty. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, things I had to do to survive, things a nice girl from the Burg wouldn't understand."

I opened my mouth to tell him to shove it, but he held up a hand to stop me from commenting. I shut my mouth.

"Before you get offended, I know you aren't like most people from the Burg, but you have to admit you had it pretty good growing up there."

As much as I wanted to, I really couldn't argue with that. With the exception of a few unpleasant situations, mostly at the hand of one Joseph Morelli, my childhood had been fairly worry-free, maybe not for my parents, especially after my little flying episode, but for me at least. I nodded in consent.

"You already know Ranger's reasons for keeping quiet about his family and his past," he said.

Did I ever. I found out not too long ago that Ranger grew up in a very well-to-do family in Miami. His father was the president of a bank or something and Ranger and his siblings never really had to want for anything. He doesn't make that known now because, as he told me, 'It's not good for the rep, Babe.' I could understand that. It'd be hard to walk the streets as the mysterious and intimidating man in black if people knew you went to private schools and got a Beamer from daddy on your sixteenth birthday. Not that Ranger was soft, anything but. He may not have grown up on the streets, but he had more street smarts than most people who did.

I nodded my head and Lester continued, "My situation is about as different from his as you can get. Are you sure you want to hear this?"

How bad can it be? He turned out pretty great, if you ask me. It couldn't have been that bad, right? I nodded my head again.

"I grew up in New York City, in the Bronx. There were four of us, my mother, my older brother, Mario, my twin sister, Leila, and me."

"You have a twin sister? That's so cool! What's she like?" His eyes narrowed and his left eyebrow shot up. I guess I'm not supposed to be interrupting. "Sorry. Keep going." He shook his head as if asking himself why he was bothering.

"We lived in a tiny one-bedroom apartment. My father died when I was four. I don't remember too much about him, nothing good anyway. He got messed up with drugs and eventually started dealing. From what I understand, he stole some money from his supplier and wound up taking a bullet to the chest."

"I'm so sorry, Lester." It seemed so inadequate, but I didn't know what else to say.

"Don't be. He was scum. He used to beat us, me, Mario, and my mom. He never touched Leila, thank God. I guess he had some sort of conscience. Mario would try to protect me and my mom, but that only earned him a few extra poundings every night. Not one of us shed a tear when he died. Everyone kept telling us how sorry they were, and I couldn't understand why. The only emotion I had after he was killed was relief that I wouldn't have to be afraid of him anymore. It's a hell of a thing to have to worry about when you're barely four years old."

I just listened to him in silence. I had a sick feeling in my stomach, just imaging what that was like for him to have gone through, and knowing that whatever I was imagining, the truth was probably worse.

"Looking back, the only bad thing was that my mother had to work extra hard to keep food on our table and clothes on our backs. My mother is the most amazing person I've ever known. She worked two full-time jobs in addition to raising the three of us. She's tough, too. You don't mess with Mama Santos," he said with a smile, the first of such since we began this conversation. "She did her best, but I sure as hell didn't make it easy on her. Mario was the good one, hard-working and honest. He knew there was more to life than being a street thug, which is what most guys in my neighborhood were. He kept me in line, kept my head on straight, but when he graduated high school, he joined the Army and moved away. Leila and I were thirteen at the time, and without my big brother there keeping me straight, I went downhill fast. I started running with the wrong type of kids. I got messed up with drugs, drinking, crime. I started carrying. I became one of those street thugs that Mario swore he would never be. I dropped out of high school when I was sixteen. I knew it was killing my mother, watching me throw my life away, but I was too stupid and rebellious to give a shit and she didn't have the energy to fight me on it, so I did it anyway," he said with sadness and remorse in his voice.

"Then, one day, when I was seventeen, I was hanging out with my so-called friends. We stopped at a gas station for cigarettes. I waited in the car while they ran inside. Little did I know at the time, but they'd also decided to rob the place. They held the clerk at gunpoint and forced him to empty his register. They got $85 out of it. Apparently they thought he was holding back, so they shot him. They ran out of the store and jumped in the car. They had blood splattered all over them and I was too scared to move, so I just sat there, frozen, while we drove off. I guess someone in the back of the store stayed hidden during the robbery and called the cops and was able to describe the two guys and the car. Not even an hour later, I was cuffed and sitting in the back of a black and white. I sat in a cell that night scared to death that I was going to spend the rest of my life there. It took them a day to decide I didn't have anything to do with it and to drop the accomplice charges, but they got me on possession of drugs and for carrying. I was charged as an adult and spent six months behind bars. The two guys I was with are still sitting in jail today with a murder rap and an innocent man is dead. All for $85."

He paused and I could see the sadness written all over his face. After a few moments, he shook his head slightly as if jarring himself back into the present and continued.

"Anyway, my brother was home on leave when I got out of jail, and when I saw him for the first time, I almost wished I could go back to lockup. Needless to say, he was not happy with the decisions I'd made. After he kicked me ass, literally, he made me get my GED and then he dragged me down to the Army recruiter's office and got me enlisted. I fought him on it, because that's what I did at that point in my life. I fought anyone who tried to tell me what to do, but inside I was grateful. I saw the man he had become, strong, intelligent, respected and I wanted that, too. I'd wanted that since the first night in jail when I was scared shitless and realized I was just a stupid street punk."

I met his eyes and smiled. "Lester, the way you described your brother is exactly the way I would describe you. You became the man you wanted to be. You turned your life around."

"Yeah, I did, but I owe a lot to Mario. Without him I don't think I'd be alive right now, let alone on this side of the law."

I couldn't believe how much he'd told me already, but I decided to press my luck and see if I could get any more. There was still so much I wanted to know, like how all the guys got to know each other. I knew they were in the army together, but just knowing the bond the four of them have, I had a feeling there was more to it.

"So, you enlisted. Is that when you met Ranger, Tank and Bobby?"

"No, I didn't meet those guys for a couple of years. Ric, Tank and Bobby were in the same unit of the Special Forces as my brother. They were Rangers together and the four of them were real tight. Since the day I joined up, I wanted to be Special Forces, too. After a couple of years, the powers that be decided that I'd proved myself and I started training to be a Ranger. Mario had some connections and had made a name for himself over the years, so he was able to get me reassigned to his unit. That's when I met the guys."

"Okay, I've been wondering about this for a while. If all of you were Rangers, then why is Ric the only one nicknamed Ranger?"

"Because he's the best," he said matter-of-factly. "The name Ranger signifies the best of the best. We are all Rangers, but there is only one _Ranger_. It's a title that gets passed down. Once you become Ranger, you carry that title until you die, but there is always one Ranger in active duty. When the current Ranger retires, he names the next one. If he gets killed, the unit votes for the best guy to take over the title. Before Ric became Ranger, my brother was Ranger."

"You're kidding! That's so cool! So, Mario retired and picked Ranger, I mean Ric, to become Ranger."

"Mario didn't retire, Steph."

He didn't retire? Then that means…

"Oh God, Lester, I'm so sorry."

"We were somewhere in central Africa, an undisclosed location. I can't tell you where. I can't even tell my mother where her son died."

"Its okay, Les, you don't have to tell me any of this. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Even though I meant it, I still hoped he'd tell me. I was dying to know.

"Steph, I've never really talked about this to anyone. It's probably time I do, if you don't mind. It feels kind of good to finally get it out." I smiled at him. I was getting to learn so much about Lester Santos, the man, and if this was at all therapeutic for him, even better!

He gave me a small smile before his face went blank and his gaze landed somewhere in the distance. If I was guessing, I'd say he was seeing the events of that day as clear right now as they had been when it actually happened. When he spoke, his voice was detached and emotionless.

"Like I said, we were in Africa. There was political and social upheaval all around us. Innocent people were being tortured and killed by rebels. A group of rebel forces had trapped about 200 local people, mostly women and children, inside a church and were threatening to bomb the place. Our mission was to go in and rescue the civilians. When we arrived, the scene was relatively quiet. There were five rebels guarding the church. After a quick exchange of gunfire, the guards were no longer a threat and half of our unit went inside the church, while the other half stood watch over the perimeter. I was outside, along with Bobby, Tank, and a few other guys. Mario and Ric were among the guys who went inside. They quickly ushered the civilians outside to safety. The operation went down smoothly, or so we thought. Apparently, Mario heard or saw something that no one else did. I watched as he stopped, turned around and stared into the church for a few seconds, then he took off in a dead sprint back inside. While he was inside, a truck barreled through the barricades we had established and drove right through the back of the church. There was an explosion. It was a suicide bomber. The guys who were watching the back of the building tried to stop him, but you can't stop a suicide bomber, you can only hope to minimize the damage he causes, the number of lives he takes with him.

"The building started shaking and it looked like it was going to collapse, and I knew Mario was still inside. I wanted to run in after him, but I knew the building was too unstable, so I waited, trusting that he would come out. Then, finally, I saw him stumble through the front doors carrying something. As soon as he was outside, he fell to his knees, letting whatever he was holding fall softly to the ground. It was a little boy. The kid stood up and ran off as Mario collapsed onto the ground. He must have sheltered the kid with his body, because the little boy didn't have a scratch on him, while my brother's body had obviously taken the full effects of the explosion. I ran to him as fast as I could, but I was pretty far away, so Ric got to him first," he paused and took a deep breath.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and wiped it away with the back of my hand. I could tell it was really hard for him to talk about all of this, to relive it. There wasn't anything I could say to ease his pain, so I just listened and waited for him to continue.

"He was coherent and talking when I knelt down beside him. I held his hand as Ric tried to stop the bleeding, but there was just too much. Mario looked at me and I could see in his eyes that he knew he was dying, but he didn't show any fear. He told me he loved me and he was proud of me and to tell Mama and Leila he loved them, too. I told him I loved him and I told him…"

He paused, shutting his eyes so tightly that creases appeared. He was biting his bottom lip but that didn't stop it from quivering. He let out a long breath.

"I told him thanks for always taking care of me and for helping me change my life around. The last words he said were 'You're worth it, little brother.'"

By this point, I was crying to the point of sobbing. It should be me comforting Lester right now, but instead, he pulled me to him and gently rubbed my back and whispered in my ear.

"Shhh, Steph. Please don't cry. You keep this up and I'll break down, too, and nobody wants to see that." I half laughed.

"I'm sorry, it's just so sad and beautiful and tragic."

"Yeah, I know. That's the kind of guy Mario was. He was a hero in life and in death. Every decision I've made since that day I've made by imagining what Mario would have done. He's still taking care of me, even if he's not here. Not that he gave me much of a choice," he said, the smile finally returning to his voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pulled my head back and looking up at him.

"Ric told me what he and Mario talked about in the short time it took me to run to him after he came out of the church. Mario made Ric promise that he would always look after me. When Ric agreed, Mario looked him in the eye and said, 'You're a good man, Ranger.' So as of that moment, Ricardo Carlos Manoso became Ranger. He's stayed true to his word and kept an eye out for me ever since. Ranger, Tank, Bobby and I continued to serve together for a few more years. After a particularly difficult mission, which had us stationed overseas for two and a half years, all four of us were honorably discharged. Ranger moved to Trenton and started RangeMan and brought the three of us on with him. That was four years ago, and we've been here ever since."

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me all of that. I know it's hard for you to talk about yourself, especially with everything you've been through. They could seriously make a movie about your life. It would be one hell of a drama."

"Drama, huh? I'd prefer action-adventure."

"At least it's not a comedy, which is what the story of my life would be," I said with perhaps just a hint of bitterness.

Lester looked at me, his face completely serious. "You're life is not a joke, Stephanie."

"Yeah, tell that to everyone I've ever met," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Your real friends don't think your life is a joke. It's certainly not to me and I can name three other guys who don't consider your life a joke either." I'm guessing he's referring to Ranger, Tank and Bobby since those are the only three people we know in common, with the exception of Joe Morelli, but we both know Morelli's never taken my life seriously.

"You guys only take me seriously because I've almost gotten you killed."

"I take you seriously because you're intelligent, you have killer intuition, and you're good at what you do." I gave him a 'yeah, right' look, which he ignored, "So what if you're not be the most efficient bounty hunter out there, you get the job done one way or another and you don't let anything stop you. But, most importantly, I take you seriously because I care about you. We all do."

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Lester. I don't know how I got mixed up with all you guys, but I'm so glad that I did."

"Me, too, Stephanie. Me, too," he said returning my smile. "Alright, beautiful, you know my whole story. Now, let me ask you a question. What's going on with you and Ranger?"

"What do you mean?" I knew what he meant. In fact, I've been asking myself the same question for months now.

"I mean, you guys obviously have something going on, but is it what you want?"

"It used to be," I sighed. "I don't know, Lester. We have this casual, no-strings thing going. It's not even worthy of being called a relationship. Hell, the only time it's progressed beyond kissing was because of a stupid deal and afterwards he told me to go back to Morelli."

"He made a deal with you that ended up with him in your bed?" he asked, not hiding his disbelief.

"He offered to help with a skip in exchange for one night. I ended up needing his help and he collected on his end of the deal." I could see his jaw clenching. "I know it sounds bad, but in reality, it was just an excuse to do what was bound to happen anyway. I wasn't forced or obligated to do anything I didn't want to do, if that's what you're thinking. I think you know Ranger enough to know that he wouldn't force me into anything."

"Yeah, but that's still a pretty backhanded way to get you into bed."

"Maybe so, but that's how it happened and I was fine with it. I was okay with the 'no-commitment' thing, but lately, I don't know. I think I want something more."

"With him?"

Our eyes were locked and his gaze was like truth serum. I was saying things that I hadn't even let up from my subconscious yet, but I instantly knew every word was true.

"I don't think so," I said, shaking my head sadly. "I care about him so much and I do love him, I really do, but if we were ever to try a serious relationship, one of us would have to change. He would have to let me into his life or I would have to learn to be okay with him keeping things from me. One of us would have to become someone we aren't and I think we would end up resenting each other. I just don't think it would work. I'm not willing to risk losing his friendship."

"Have you told him this?"

"I hadn't even told myself this until just now. Why? Has he said something to you? Does he want more?" For the first time in eight months that thought panicked me.

"I don't know what he wants. I'm asking what you want."

"I want more," I said softly.

"For what it's worth, Steph, I think you deserve to be happy and if you want a relationship, you owe it to yourself to find one, even if it's not with Ranger."

I thought about what he said for a minute. I knew he was right and I knew I was right in realizing that Ranger and I could never be more than friends.

"Thanks, Lester," I said, giving him the umpteenth hug of the day. "You really are a good friend."

He kissed me on top of the head and looked at his watch. "I'm such a good friend that I'm not going to let you be late for dinner. We'd better go."

"Do we have to?" I whined. The mood instantly felt lighter. Thank goodness, I'm not sure how much more of this emotional heart-to-heart stuff I can take for one day.

"_You_ have to. I don't have to go anywhere near your grandmother."

"Oh, come on, big guy, it's not that bad. You're bigger than she is."

"Yeah, but from what I hear, she's a hell of a lot scarier."


	3. Chapter 3

**SOLDIER**

**Chapter Three**

Lester dropped me off at my parents' house at six o'clock on the dot.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to dinner? My grandmother would love to meet you," I said as I hopped out of his truck.

"Sorry, beautiful. I wish I could, but I've got this…thing. I'll pick you up at 7:30, so you have time to get ready for tonight. Is that good?

I glanced wearily towards the front door, where my mother and grandmother were already waiting.

"Can you make it 7:00?"

Following my train of thought, Lester laughed, "7:00 it is."

"You're the best. See ya, Les."

"Bye, beautiful."

I walked up to the front porch and before I'd hit the first step, the questions were already flying.

"Who was that?"

"Is that another one of them hot bounty hunters? How's his package?"

Deep breath. It's only an hour. I can do this. I _can_ do this, I repeated to myself.

"His name is Lester and he's just a friend."

"Where are your manners, Stephanie? Why didn't you invite him in?" My mother wanted to know. If she only knew.

"I did, Mom. He's busy. He couldn't stay."

"Well, I expect him here another night, then."

"Sure, Mom. I'll let him know."

Dinner was typical Plum-style. My mother lectured me about my job, Grandma Mazur talked about things I'd rather not repeat having to do with a 'hot bounty hunter sandwich', Valerie tried to calm a screaming baby Lisa, Angie talked nonstop about how well she is doing in school, Mary Alice galloped circles around the dining room table, and my father generally ignored us all.

Albert Kloughn, Val's fiancé, wasn't feeling well, so he stayed home and sent instructions for Val to bring him back leftovers. I'm beginning the think he's the only smart one among us.

I endured dinner, keeping one eye on the clock. I've never known a RangeMan to be late, so at 6:45, I grabbed my jacket and starting saying my goodbyes, knowing it would take me at least fifteen minutes to actually get out the door. My mother made sure I took leftovers and she packed enough for my 'friend who is too busy to sit down to a nice dinner like a normal person.'

Twenty minutes later, I walked outside and, sure enough, Lester was waiting there, leaning against the Corvette, looking edible. His arms were crossed at his chest and his legs were crossed at the ankles. As I approached, he pushed himself off the car and opened the passenger door for me. He was now dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a white button-down shirt, untucked, black shoes and a black leather jacket. His face was clean-shaven and he smelled delicious.

"I thought you weren't going to let me near your car."

"This is a trial period. I keep you on a short leash and, if nothing bad happens, we take it from there."

"If nothing bad happens, then I can drive it?"

"Don't push your luck."

I angled into the car and melted onto the soft, buttery leather seats. I may have even let out a small moan, though I'd deny it if asked. I checked out the sleek interior and ran my hands over the dash. This was one hell of a car. Hot, sophisticated, fun…just like the owner. Hmmm, I wonder how big the engine is…

I looked up and noticed the door was still open and Lester was standing there watching me.

"You were right. You do look good in this car," he said before shutting the door. As hard as I tried, I couldn't get rid of the blush that had spread across my cheeks in the three seconds it took him to walk around the car.

We drove back to my apartment so I could shower and get ready. Lester had 50 Cent blasting through the speakers. I don't normally listen to this type of music. My preference usually runs toward heavy metal, but Lester has introduced me to hip hop over the past few days. He's even programmed my clock radio to a hip hop station. I have to admit I really like some of it. So, as we drove along, I bobbed my head as "Fitty" rapped about his magic stick.

We got to my apartment and took the stairs up to the second floor. Lester pushed the stairwell door open and had his gun drawn before I'd hit the top step. There was a shoe-box sized package, wrapped in brown paper, sitting on the floor right outside my apartment door. 'Marjorie' was written across the top in black permanent marker. Shit. Marjorie was Vic Scully's wife. Lester let me into my apartment and made sure the security hadn't been breached. Thanks to the high tech alarm system Ranger had installed, I was able to tell whenever anyone entered the apartment. It kept out everyone but the Merry Men, who could break into the Pentagon undetected.

"Stay in here," he said as he ran out the door. He picked up the package from the hall as he left. I got as far as the stairwell before he turned around and froze me in place with his stare.

"I'm serious, Steph. Get inside your apartment…NOW!" Alright, alright, I thought as I went back inside. Geesh! It's just as well. If it was a body part, I didn't want to see it anyway (and no, it wouldn't be the first time). I watched from my kitchen window as he scanned the area around the building, gun drawn. It wasn't surprising that no one was there, since I hadn't been in my apartment since noon and who knows how long the package had been sitting there.

He set the package down at the far end of the parking lot, in between the dumpsters, then pulled out his cell phone and called someone. Five minutes later, a big, black SUV pulled into the lot and a man I didn't recognize got out carrying some sort of handheld electronic contraption that looked like a metal detector. He and Lester talked for a minute then the man went to the box and scanned it with the detector. I guess they were making sure it wasn't a bomb. I couldn't blame them. It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to blow me up, either. Apparently, the man was satisfied that nothing was going to explode, as he picked up the box and threw it to Lester.

Lester opened the box and reviewed the contents. I wasn't at a vantage point to see what they were. After a few moments, he folded the box back up and handed it to the other man and the two of them spoke briefly. The man got back in this SUV and took off as Lester headed back inside.

"What was it?" I asked as he came back into the apartment.

He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a long breath. "There were a couple of pictures. One was of Marjorie with bruises all over her face. The other was a wedding picture of the two of them with a knife stuck through it. There was also a note."

"What did the note say?"

He pulled the note out of his pocket and handed it to me. As I read it, I feeling of nausea came over me.

My Beloved Marjorie,

I know you're living here, but I think it's time you come home. I've seen you coming and going with that fucking 'Spic. You know I don't like it when you pay attention to other men. I'm not going to give up until you come back to me. You belong to me and I'm not gonna let you live your life unless I'm in it. If I can't have you no one will. In the past, it's just been bruises, but I'm losing my patience. The next time it'll be a little more permanent. Don't forget who I am and what I'm capable of.

Your loving husband,

Victor

"Well, that's just GREAT!" I yelled. "Someone else wants me dead _and_ he called you a…a, I can't even say it! I'm gonna kick his ass when I get my hands on him! I thought he only wanted to be married to me. I didn't know he'd settle for killing me instead!"

"Steph, relax. Nothing is gonna happen to you. I won't let it."

"I know that," I said in a voice that was an octave higher than normal. "I am relaxed. I'm fine. In fact, I'm not even thinking about it. I'm just going to go get ready so we can go out tonight and have a good time, dammit!"

Denial is like a long lost friend of mine. Whenever the psychos target me, I welcome it back with open arms.

I stormed off into my bedroom. I grabbed my robe and headed for the bathroom for a nice, long shower. When I was good and pruney, I shut off the water and got dressed in my best "butt" jeans and a ruched three-quarter sleeved black v-neck shirt that made my 32B chest look at least a cup size bigger. I added a belt and a pair of black strappy sandals with a 3" heel. I was going for casual sophistication since I was just going to be hanging out with the guys. I put some gel in my hair and scrunched my curls, leaving them tousled and looking a bit on the wild side. The Jersey Girl in me wouldn't let myself go to a club looking _too_ casual, so I added the requisite night-on-the-town make-up and pronounced myself ready to go.

I came out of my room and found Lester sitting on the couch with several empty Tupperware containers on the coffee table in front of him. He looked at me and gave me a grin. He was no longer looking at me like I was a helpless victim. He must have understood my need to forget about the whole situation for one night. I smiled to myself. Of course he understands.

"I may have to rethink my whole not coming to dinner thing. Your mom can cook."

"Good. She's expecting you. Hey, you didn't eat both pieces of pineapple upside-down cake, did you?" Crooked grin…mischievous look in his eye. "Lester!"

"Sorry, hotstuff. I'll make it up to you."

"It's gonna take a lot to make up for pineapple upside-down cake." The crooked grin and mischievous look disappeared to be replaced with a pure animalistic, I-would-rather-eat-you-than-pineapple-upside-down-cake look.

"Oh, boy."

We pulled up to the club and Lester handed the keys to the valet. I looked at the line wrapped around the side of the building and groaned. Lester grabbed my hand and pulled me with him to the front of the line. As we approached, the bouncer noticed us and waved us toward him. He and Lester did that weird hand-shake turned hug thing that guys do. The bouncer produced a key from his pocket and opened a plain black door that was immediately to the right of the huge glass double doors that marked the main entrance to the club.

"Why are we coming in this way?" I asked as we made our way through the dark hallway towards the flashing lights and booming music coming from the dancefloor.

"No metal detectors." Gotcha.

We walked through another plain door and entered the main club. I immediately spotted Tank and Bobby, along with two incredibly beautiful women at a table in the far corner. Funny, I knew just where to look. Ranger wasn't there, but I didn't figure he would be since his daughter was in town.

Lester greeted the guys with the aforementioned man-hug and kissed the two women on the cheek.

"Bombshell! Glad to see Lester's keeping you in one piece," Tank boomed, standing up to give me a big bear hug.

"Hey, kid." Bobby gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "How was lunch?" I looked at him and he was wearing that same stupid smirk as earlier today.

"Steph, this is Vanessa, Tank's girlfriend," Lester said, putting one arm around my shoulder and gesturing to a petite woman that could have been Jada Pinkett Smith's long-lost identical twin sister. Her hair was short and cropped and she was absolutely gorgeous. "And this is Bobby's '_friend_', Gina," he said, adding air quotes when he said the word friend.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Steph. These guys talk about you all the time," Vanessa said, offering her hand.

"Oh, wonderful," I said sarcastically.

I shook both girls' hands and we exchanged the usual pleasantries. Vanessa and Gina both seemed incredibly sweet and I liked them instantly. The guys headed off to the bar to get us some drinks, while the three of us stayed and chatted. They were gone a long time, and I figured Lester was filling them in on Scully's present. It was fine, though. It gave me a chance to get to know the girls. I found out that Vanessa and Tank have been dating for three years and are living together. Vanessa works at the hospital as a physical therapist. Gina is in law school at Princeton. She and Bobby just recently started "spending time together." She wouldn't say that they were dating, but it was obvious that they were. They actually met at a grocery store. I couldn't stop laughing at the visual of big, bad Bobby pushing a grocery cart up and down the aisles. Apparently, the sight of him doing exactly that is what caught Gina's eye, too.

"So, Steph, tell us about the man in your life," Vanessa said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Lester and I are just friends." The two girls exchanged quick glances.

"Lester? I was talking about Ranger. You sounded way too defensive about Les, though. Spill it, girl, something's going on, isn't it?"

What was I thinking? Of course they were talking about Ranger. He and I may not have a conventional relationship, but for the past eight months, he has been the man in my life. Why did I think they were referring to Lester? This is something I definitely need to give some thought to.

"There is nothing going on, I swear…with either of them. Ranger and I are just friends and so are Lester and I."

"Whatever you say, Steph;" Gina said.

"I'm serious! You'd feel sorry for me if you knew how bad my sex life is right now." The girls laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with them.

"We're only teasing you, girl. We're just jealous because the four hottest guys in New Jersey practically worship the ground you walk on."

"Did you count the cop? He's hot, too," Gina interjected.

"Right, the five hottest guys in New Jersey worship the ground you walk on. Those guys would lay down their lives for you."

"I would do the same for them."

"And that's why we love the Bombshell," Tank said, kissing the top of my head as he walked to his seat. He handed Vanessa her Corona and dipped her backwards in her chair, planting a huge kiss on her lips, "But I love you more."

They were way too cute.

"So, Nessa, I'm going to assume you were talking about us, but where do I rank on that list?" Tank asked his girlfriend, while Bobby and Lester handed Gina and I our drinks.

"What list?"

"The five hottest guys in Jersey. I'm number one, right?"

"Sure, baby, you're number one," she said, patting his arm. She rolled her eyes as we all laughed. No arguing that Tank was hot, Bobby, too, but I had my own opinion of who the title holder is and he was sitting to my left. In a rare moment of courageousness, I shot Lester a look that told him exactly what I was thinking and watched his eyes darken. Yeah, he got the message.

Gina and Bobby were looking cozy at the other end of the table. Bobby had pulled Gina onto his lap and they were just grinning at each other. They looked so enamored with one another and I couldn't help but feel a little envious, remembering what it feels like early on in a relationship with someone you really like. There is no other feeling quite like the butterflies you get when you are with that person. Gina's red hair and porcelain skin were a complete contrast to Bobby's dark black skin and cornrows. Physically, two people couldn't be more different, but they made a stunning couple and they were obviously very into one another.

The six of us sat around talking and laughing for a long time. I was having such a good time. I loved hanging out with these guys, especially when they were relaxed and having a good time like this. And Vanessa and Gina were great, too. I could instantly tell how perfect they were for Tank and Bobby.

"Darien, baby, can you pass me a coaster?" Vanessa said, looking at Tank.

"Darien?" Gina and I asked at the same time.

"Believe it or not, my mother didn't name me Tank."

"Wow, Tank. I think I've learned more about you tonight than I have in the whole two years I've known you. You have a girlfriend, a real name, _and _a mother. Who would've thought?" I teased.

"You'll probably be real shocked to hear that I have a last name and a father, too."

"Stop, please…information overload," I said giving him a hard time. "Does anyone else call you by your real name?"

"With the exception of my family and V, nobody that wants to live." So noted.

"And he only told me because I wouldn't have sex with him until he did," Vanessa added.

"V's got this thing about knowing your name before she sleeps with you. It's one of her quirks."

"Since I go by my real name, we never had a problem, right Vanessa?" Lester joked.

"That's right, baby," she said, blowing him a kiss. This girl could give it as well as she could take it…I loved her already!

"I'm not above kicking your ass, Santos," Tank said menacingly before breaking into a laugh.

"Wait, wait, wait, why _don't_ you have a nickname, Les? I thought all guys had nicknames," I asked. Come to think of it, Bobby didn't have one either. Not one that I knew of anyway.

"Oh, Lester's got a nickname, right _Mo_?" Tank said looking at him with a wide grin.

"Shut the fuck up, man."

"Mo? Why Mo? Oh, I get it, Mo-Lester. That's pretty good." I looked at Lester and his eyes were shut, and he was shaking his head.

"See, I told you man, it's a good nickname," Bobby chuckled.

"Right, just what I want to be known as, a molester."

"Okay, I can see why you don't want to be called Mo. What about you, big guy?" I asked Bobby.

"I don't have one, either." By Lester and Tank's laughter, I knew he was lying.

"Liar. What is it? Come on, tell me," I made a puppy-dog face at Bobby. When he shook his head no, I turned it on Lester.

"Now, Steph, if Tender Roni doesn't want to tell you his nickname, then that's his prerogative. He can do what he wants to do. It's his prerogative. He doesn't need permission to make his own decisions. It's his prerogative," Lester said with a completely straight face. I almost died laughing, along with everyone else at the table, Bobby Brown excluded.

"Oh, come on, Bobby," Gina said, standing up and pulling on Bobby's arm. "How 'bout you show me some of the moves that made you steal Whitney's heart."

"See what you started?" Bobby asked Lester pointedly. We could barely hear him over our laughter.

Tank and Vanessa followed them to the dance floor, leaving Lester and I alone at the table. Maybe it was all the time he and I have been spending together, maybe it was our talk this afternoon, or maybe it was the half-empty Long Island iced tea in front of me, but it suddenly dawned on me that I was incredibly attracted to this man. Not just physically. That was obvious. I wasn't kidding when I said he is definitely the hottest of the bunch. But what really hit me was that I was attracted to him on a more personal level. I was attracted to his heart, his soul, his loyalty, his dedication, his light-hearted nature. I never expected him to open up so much to me today, but now that he has, I want to know more. I need to know more.

He had his arm around the back of my chair and we were leaning into each other so we could carry on a conversation above the noise of the crowded club.

"I heard a song this morning that reminded me of you," I whispered in his ear.

"Oh, yeah? Was it "I'm Too Sexy"?" he asked with a smile evident in his voice. His breath tickled my ear as he spoke and I got a chill down to my toes.

"While that may be true, that's not the song I was referring to. Wait here," I said as I stood up and walked over to the DJ's booth.

I requested the Destiny's Child song I'd heard this morning and the DJ promised me he would play it next. Just as I was returning to the table, the current song ended and, sure enough, the opening beats of "Soldier" filled the air. I grabbed Lester's hand and pulled him up.

"Dance with me," I said.

"You got it, beautiful," he replied as he let me lead him to the dance floor.

The tempo of the song was somewhat fast, and he pulled me close to him so that our bodies were practically moving as one. The dance floor was crowded, but the way we were dancing, we didn't take up much space. He was an amazing dancer, not that I really had any doubt. He seems to be pretty good at everything. When the parts of the song that reminded me of him came up, I pulled his head down so I could whisper the words in his ear.

_If your status ain't hood, _

_I ain't checkin' for him._

_Better be street if he's looking at me._

_I need a soldier, _

_That ain't scared to stand up for me, _

_Known to carry big things,_

_If you know what I mean._

_If his status ain't hood, _

_I ain't checkin' for him._

_Better be street if he's looking at me._

_I need a soldier, _

_That ain't scared to stand up for me,_

_Gotta know to get dough,_

_And he better be street. _

_I know some soldiers in here._

_They wanna take care of me._

_I know some soldiers in here._

_Wouldn't mind takin' one for me._

Lester's head was bent down so that he was cheek to cheek with me and I could feel the smile spreading on his face as I sang the words. The song ended and a slow song came on. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we began slow-dancing. He planted a lingering kiss on my forehead before resting his chin on top of my head.

"I like that you think of me as a soldier. That's how I think of myself and it's what I'm proudest of."

"You are a soldier. I thought so before, but I think so even more after our talk this afternoon."

"I worked hard to become a Ranger. The training we had to go through. It was like nothing I have ever experienced. It was easily the hardest time of my life, physically. I thought getting clean was hard, but that was a walk in the park compared to becoming a Ranger."

"You should be proud. You all should, but you know what? You would be a soldier even if you hadn't been in the Army."

"A street soldier," he said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, a street soldier."

"You think I'm street?"

"You're about as street as they come, Lester Santos."

"Does that bother you?" I thought he was kidding, but when I raised my head to look at him, the expression on his face said he was completely serious.

"No, it doesn't bother me! I think it's really…," I stopped myself from blurting out what I had been thinking all day.

"Really what?" Oh, hell, I thought. I took a deep breath.

"Really sexy."

His lips curved into a smile, the left side rising a fraction higher than the right. Yep. Sexy.

"It's the whole bad boy thing, isn't it? Good girls like bad boys. I thought you were supposed to grow out of that phase and start looking for a nice, wholesome accountant or lawyer or something like that."

"I tried that once. Turns out nice and wholesome isn't always what it's cracked up to be, nor is it where you expect it."

He thought about that for a second.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I have a thing for good girls, especially when they have a bad streak."

"A bad streak?"

"MmHmm. Like when they carry a gun or go toe-to-toe with hardened criminals or when they run over their ex-boyfriends with a Buick. Nothing's hotter than a sweet, kind, beautiful woman who's just a little bit dangerous."

"So, you think I'm dangerous?"

He studied my face for a few moments, and then answered quietly, "In more ways than one."

It wasn't until the song ended and the beat picked up once again that I noticed that, sometime during our slow dance, we had stopped moving altogether and were just standing there, looking at each other. At that moment, I would have given anything to pull his head down and kiss him for all I was worth and the look in his eyes said he felt the same. But we didn't kiss. We just stood there looking at each other, all too aware of the unspoken barrier between us.

"It's getting late. I should take you home," Lester said finally, breaking the trance we were in. I just nodded.

We said our goodbyes and made our way outside. The drive home was silent. I think we both had a lot to think about. We pulled into my parking lot and he walked me up to my apartment, doing a sweep before letting me know it was okay to enter. I walked in and we both stood there awkwardly for a few moments. I was a little taken aback because never in my life had I felt awkward around this man. Then, it hit me. I was nervous.

"Steph…"

"Lester…," we spoke at the same time. We both paused. His eyes dropped to the ground for about a millisecond, but it was long enough for me to notice. I guess I wasn't the only one with a case of the nerves.

"I had a great time tonight, beautiful."

"Me, too, Lester," I said smiling. "It's been a long time since I had that much fun. In fact, with the exception of the whole Scully situation, the entire day ranks right up there with the best I've had."

He gave me a small smile and kissed me on the forehead. "There's a man stationed outside, so you don't have to worry about anything. Try and get some sleep and promise me you'll call if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you, Lester…for everything." He gave me a nearly imperceptible nod.

"Night, beautiful," he said. Then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**SOLDIER**

**Chapter Four **

**_Lester's POV_**

I left Steph's apartment reluctantly. The look in her eyes told me I probably could've stayed. I wanted to, more than anything, but as far as I'm concerned, Steph is forbidden territory. Ranger is one of my best friends and, screwed up as it is, he has a relationship with Steph that makes her off limits.

My mind knows it, but my heart and my body are betraying me. I keep making these stupid sexual innuendos that are out of my mouth before I can stop them. When I see her eyes widen and her cheeks blush, I play them off as a joke. I don't think she knows I'd make them a reality in a heartbeat if she'd let me and if the situation with Ranger was resolved.

I've loved spending time with her these past few days, but to be honest, I think she's slowly killing me. I've had a permanent case of blue balls for three days now. Every time I think I'm under control she does something that pushes me to my limits. Take tonight for instance. She was blatantly coming on to me. No man should be expected to control himself when someone that hot is dancing the way she was dancing, saying the things she was saying, looking at me the way she was looking at me. Yet, here I am, alone in my car, driving away from her.

I knew when I met her two years ago that there was something special about her. Interior decorating…it still made me laugh. I think she really thought we would be hanging curtains or something. Even when it dawned on her what we were really doing, she just went with the flow. She gave us her complete trust. What skinny white woman in her right mind would trust four huge guys dressed in black, carrying guns and looking like street thugs? I figured then that she's either really smart or crazy as hell. Now that I know her, I know she's both. I could see Ranger thought she was something special, too. Hell, all of us did. She's slowly worked her way into all of our lives, into all of our hearts. I know for a fact that Tank and Bobby think of her as a sister. I've never thought of her as a sister. After the way I've thought of her, God help me if I ever think of her as a sister.

Stephanie has this way of breaking down barriers and making strong men confide in her. Look at me. After three days in her company, I break down and tell her my whole life story. I told her stuff that I've never told anyone before. The things I've seen and done in my life are enough to make most women run screaming in the other direction. Stephanie never flinched. Not even when I told her I used to use. Not even when I told her I'd spent time in jail. I don't know why I decided to share so much about myself. I don't typically make a habit of doing that. Giving up too much of yourself makes you vulnerable. That's the first thing they teach you in the military. It's a good theory, but whoever wrote it, didn't know shit about Stephanie Plum. I'm fucking in love with her. How much more vulnerable can I be?

So now what am I gonna do…spend the next three hours in the weight room or boxing ring like I've done every night this week? How many times am I going to have to work my body beyond exhaustion just to find some sort of release? No one has ever affected me this way. Hell, I'm a ladies man, right? Isn't that my reputation? I love 'em and leave 'em. If only it were that easy. Usually it is…not this time. This time, if I don't do something about it, I may not survive.

I thought back to our conversation today. She seemed to have made her mind up about Ranger, but I know Ranger and if he wants something, he doesn't let it go easily. I considered the current state my body was in and decided I needed to have a talk with the man himself. I had to know how things stood so I could get on with my life one way or another. All I know is I can't keep going like this.

I pulled into the Cameron Street building and rode the elevator up to his office. I knocked on the door and he called me in. The monitors had alerted him that it was me who was at the door. Ranger was seated at a conference table with Cal and Hal. They were huddled over some blueprints spread out on the table.

"Yo, Lester. I'm glad you're here," Ranger said without looking up. "We got a line on where Scully is going to be stashing his weapons supply. It's in an underground bunker at a warehouse by the docks. I need your opinion on the best way to gain access. Looking at these prints, I can't see an entrance to the room. Take a look and tell me what I'm missing."

Breaking and entering, my specialty. Next to Steph, nothing else gets my heart racing like a little advanced B&E. I took a seat at the table, rolled up my sleeves, and lost myself in work.

An hour later, I'd discovered a point of entry and we'd decided on a plan. Our intel told us that Scully was planning on taking possession of a shipment of illegal guns three days from now. He already had a buyer set up and the deal was supposed to go down the day after the shipment arrived. That gave us the window of opportunity that we needed to get into the bunker and find the evidence that would nail Scully to the wall for good. The word on the street was that he had hired some hotshot lawyer who was good at spinning. If Slick's track record was any indication, by the time he was done, the jury would believe that Scully's wife deserved to be beaten to death. But if we can nail him with gun-running in addition to the murder charges, he doesn't stand a chance. He'll never see the light of day again and Stephanie will be able to get on with her life.

Ranger excused Cal and Hal and asked me to stay behind. Invitation or not, I had no intention of leaving just yet. The guys packed up their stuff and left, pulling the door shut behind them. Time for the real business to begin.

"Stay away from her, Lester." No names needed. I know who he's talking about and it was clear to both of us that he wasn't talking about me being her bodyguard.

"Fuck you, Ric."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "Look, Ric, you know I love you like a brother and there's no one on earth I'd rather have my back than you, but I got to tell you, man, you're a stubborn asshole when it comes to certain things."

"I'll say it again, _excuse me_?"

"In particular, Stephanie Plum." His expression on his face went from pissed off to blank before I'd even finished saying her name.

"We're not having this conversation."

"We sure as hell are, and it's about time, too. Would you just sit down and listen to me for a second?"

He looked at me incredulously for a second, then said in a flat voice, "Fine."

To my amazement he walked behind his desk and took a seat in his leather executive's chair. I had to laugh inside. Even when he cooperates, he makes sure to establish power. Big man behind the big desk. Well, this conversation is long overdue, so if he thinks I'm going to back down, he's got another thing coming. The only problem is that this might just backfire on me. I hope I don't end up regretting this.

"Let me give you some advice, man. You need to put up or shut up when it comes to that woman. You've been stringing her along long enough. You and I both know she deserves better than that."

"Put up or shut up? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you need to make a decision. Be with her completely or not at all. She's been screwed over by too many guys in her life already, she doesn't need you to do it, too. I'm not blind, Ric. I see the way you look at her. It's not a secret how you feel, not to us, and I doubt it's a secret to her, either. We all know you have your hand up her shirt whenever you get the chance. But the second it starts becoming something more, you back off. This may satisfy your needs in a relationship, but it sure as hell doesn't satisfy hers."

I waited for him to say something, do something. Instead he turned and stared out the window. I half expected him to take a swing at me by now. When it became obvious he wasn't going to say anything, I continued.

"Are you in love with her?" No answer. "Ric, _are_ you in love with her?"

Still staring out the window, he answered softly, "I don't know."

"Do you care about her?"

"Yes," he said firmly, whipping his head around and once again looking me in the eye.

"Then, you want her to be happy, right?"

He propped his elbows on the desk and sighed, dropping his head to run his fingers through his hair.

"I wish I could be the type of man she deserves. Fuck, I'd give anything to be that man, but I'm not. I've tried, and I'm not."

"Then step aside and let someone else be that man."

"Someone like you."

"If she'll let me." The least I can do is be honest with him, even though it probably looks like I'm only doing this for my own benefit. That may be true, for the most part, but I'm also doing it for Steph. She deserves someone who loves her and wants to be with her, not just when it's convenient, but all of the time.

Ranger thought about my confession for a moment before he said anything, and what came out of his mouth was the last thing I was expecting.

"I see the way you look at her, too, you know. You're in love with her." It caught me a little off guard that he said it so matter-of-factly.

"She makes it easy."

"Is she in love with you?"

"I don't know how she feels about me. I think there might be something there. I'd like to find out. To be honest, I don't think she's really looked at anyone that way since the night you made good on your deal."

"She told you about that?"

"Yes. That's part of the reason we're having this conversation right now. "

He let out a long sigh. "I really am an asshole, aren't I?"

"You have your moments," I said with a shrug. I got a half laugh in response. "Ric, please understand why I felt like I had to talk to you about this. I care about you, but I also care about Steph. A lot."

"I know, but for the record, she's more than just a piece of ass to me. I do love her and I would never intentionally hurt her."

"I know that."

"But, you're right, there is no future for us. I've tried to make that clear to her."

"I'd like to ask her out. Would you have a problem with that?"

"What if I said yes?"

"Then I wouldn't do it." That earned me a raised eyebrow. "I'm serious, Ric, I would never let a woman come before you, or Tank or Bobby, for that matter. Why do you think I came to you about this rather than just making my move?"

"So I wouldn't kick your ass." I had to laugh at that.

"Maybe a little, but mostly because I respect you enough to talk to you about it man to man. So, are we cool?"

He let out a long breath.

"If you ever, and I mean _ever_, hurt her, I will kick your ass."

"Please do." If I ever did anything to hurt her, I would definitely deserve a good old-fashioned ass-whooping.

"We're cool. Now get the hell out of here. It's late, I'm tired, and I got to get up early to make my daughter blueberry pancakes or she tells me I'm in big trouble," he said with a hint of a smile.

"You're a good man, Ranger." I repeated the words my brother had said to him all those years ago. It was as true now as it ever was.

"You're a better man, Lester."

With that, I turned and walked out of his office feeling both grateful he didn't break my nose and relieved he didn't decide to step it up with Steph. It was a risk coming to talk to him. I was fairly certain about what he was going to say, but there was still that chance he would decide to give it a try once I made him realize how he was treating her. Ric is a complicated man. Nothing is ever certain with him, and I don't know how I would have stood by and watched him and Steph be in a real relationship, but I had to risk it.

I went home and crashed, feeling content and excited. Now that Ranger wasn't keeping us apart, I just had to convince Stephanie to give me a chance. I had to smile at that thought. This could be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**SOLDIER**

**Chapter Five**

I laid awake most of the night trying to sort out my feelings for Lester. At some point, I accepted the fact that I had it bad for this man. Maybe it was when I got my portable phone and set it on the nightstand and started a mental countdown to his daily wake-up call. I began worrying that since we were out late, he wouldn't call, but at 6:30 on the dot, my phone rang. I snatched it up and hit the talk button.

"Morning, Lester."

"You picked up."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" he asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"Anything."

I heard him laugh softly. I guess he liked that response.

"Spend the day with me."

"Aren't I already doing that?"

"Spend the night with me."

My mouth dropped open and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head.

"Okay, how about just the evening?" he asked, his voice hinting at laughter.

"I, um, promised Ranger I'd do a surveillance shift with him tonight." Smooth, Steph.

"Tomorrow then?"

"Okay. What did you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises. In my experience, they are never good."

"That sounds like a challenge."

"It can be," I thought with an evil grin.

"I accept. So, are you getting up now or are you going to back to sleep?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"Are you coming over now or waiting until 8:30?"

"I'll be there in thirty."

I jumped out of bed and straight into the shower. I got ready in double time and had ten minutes to spare. My mind was racing. I still couldn't believe Lester asked me out on a date. Well, only after he asked me to spend the night with him. I was pretty sure he was joking…_pretty_ sure. Regardless, he asked me out on a date! It is a date right? Of course it is. Oh, God. I'm rambling! I'm giddy! I haven't been this excited since Joe Morelli walked into the Tasty Pastry after closing time fourteen years ago. God, I hope this turns out better than that did. I had to tell someone and I figured Mary Lou was probably up with her kids by now, so I dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mare, it's me."

"Oh, hey, Steph. How's it going?" She sounded tired, but then who wouldn't be taking care of two small kids all day long? It made me tired just thinking about it.

"Would you believe I have an actual date tomorrow?"

"Good for you! Get you some Batman lovin'!" Her voice instantly sounded more chipper. I swear she lives vicariously through some fantasy she's created of me and the man in black.

"Sorry to destroy the fantasy, but there will be no more Batman lovin' for me. This is someone else."

"No kidding? Who is it then?"

"Do you remember that guy who was with me at Pino's on Tuesday?"

"Lester? Holy shit, Steph, he's hot! Wait a second, doesn't he work for Ranger?"

"Um, kind of."

"How's Ranger taking it?"

"I don't think he knows exactly, but it's not like I'm his girlfriend. You don't think he'll care, do you?"

"I don't know, Steph. I think maybe you should talk to him. I've seen the way he looks at you and I think he might be in love with you."

"He cares about me, but he's not in love with me. It's the same way I feel about him, but you're probably right, Mare, I should talk to him." If only I knew what to say.

"If he cares about you as much as he says he does, then he'll want you to be happy. I'm sure it'll be fine, and if not, then you'll have two sexy Latin love gods chasing you. What can be better than that?"

"Mary Lou, you live in a dream world."

"I spend all my time with people under the age of five. I have to live in a dream world or I'll go crazy. So, where's Lester taking you, anyway?"

"It's a surprise."

"Well, he has a day and a half to figure it out. I'm sure it'll be great. Oh, speaking of great, I made our hotel reservations for Jamaica. Looks like we're all set. We leave in a two months!"

"You're the best, Mary Lou."

A comfortable silence settled over the line while our minds drifted to thoughts of us lying on a beach sipping mai tai's with Lula and Sally. The four of us had been out one night a while back and over a pitcher or two (or three) of strawberry margaritas we decided what we needed was a little relaxation time in a beautiful tropical locale. I chalked it up to the alcohol talking, but the next day Mary Lou had detailed itineraries, airline prices, and hotel reviews for us to go over. I guess she was serious. Now, with two months to spare, she has the entire trip arranged, all the way down to the scuba lessons. Planning things like this is not my strong suit, so as long as she was willing to organize the trip, I was all for it.

I heard a knock on my door, snapping me out of my fantasies. "I have to go, Mare, Lester is here."

"Ok, Steph. Have a great time tomorrow night and CALL ME. I want details!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lester and I spent the day chasing skips. We nabbed three of them, which is pretty good considering two were high-bonders…well, high-bond for me, chump change for Ranger.

I had been a little worried that things between us would be weird or different in light of my recent revelations, but my worries were unwarranted. Neither Lester nor I mentioned our upcoming date and the whole day was pleasantly un-awkward.

I tried to split my body receipts with Lester, but he refused, saying he wasn't chasing skips, he was keeping me safe and Ranger was already paying him for that. Seemed logical to me, and since my talk with Mary Lou got me thinking about our vacation, which got me thinking about all the new clothes I needed to buy, I didn't argue too much.

At 4:30, Lester dropped me back at my apartment so I could rest up for the late shift with Ranger. He walked me upstairs and did a quick check of the apartment to make sure Scully and the bogeyman weren't hiding.

Declaring it okay to enter, Lester made himself comfortable on the couch, channel-changer in hand, while I retreated to my bedroom for a nap. Two hours later, I woke up and noticed Lester had gone. There was a note taped to my bathroom mirror.

_Steph -_

_Had to go to a meeting at RM, didn't want to wake you. All's quiet on the home front. Ranger will pick you up at 7:45. Jase is downstairs in the lot in the meantime. Call me if you need anything between now and then…or even if you don't._

_See you in the morning,_

_Les_

Jase? Must be a Merry Man. I ran to my window to see if I could get a good look at him. I was curious if he was up to the company standards in the looks department. I saw the SUV, but damn! Tinted windows…I should've known.

I really wanted to call Lester, but didn't want to interrupt the meeting at RangeMan, so I decided to call closer to the time Ranger was picking me up. I took a quick shower and got dressed in full-stealth mode…black pants, black t-shirt, black boots. In lieu of styling my hair, I pulled it back into a pony-tail and put on my Seals cap.

By this point, I deemed it safe to call Lester. He picked up on the first ring.

"Santos."

"Plum."

"Hey, gorgeous. Did you have a good nap?"

"I didn't know there was such a thing as a bad nap."

"Even though I wasn't there when you woke up?"

"Well, the nap was good, the waking up was bad."

"I'll see if I can remedy that next time."

Napping with Lester, now _there's_ an idea. Though, if I'm in a bed with Lester, I'm not sure I want to be sleeping.

"Listen, I've got some good news," Lester said, breaking me out of my mental ramblings. "You remember I told you about the weapons shipment Scully is waiting on? Today we got confirmation. It's definitely going down in two days. We'll get him and he'll be put away for good."

"Thank God. I can't stand when people want me dead."

"He'll probably still want you dead, just now it'll be from the comfort of a 6'x10' cell."

"Gee, that makes me feel better." I heard the locks to my door click open. "Ranger's here. I gotta go play spy."

"Alright. Stay safe. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya," I said hanging up.

I grabbed my jacket, black of course, and my pocketbook and led Ranger out the door.

"You look happy," he commented.

"Just had a nap and I'm about to eat a meatball sub. Why wouldn't I be happy?" And I just got off the phone with a sexy Latin love god, as my best friend dubbed him. That's enough to make me smile right there. I kept that thought to myself.

Ranger locked up behind us and ushered me away from the elevator towards the stairs.

"I don't see a meatball sub."

"That's because we don't have one yet. We have to stop by Pino's first."

"Sorry, Babe. We have to relieve Bobby and Hal in fifteen minutes. They won't be happy if we're late," he said.

As he pulled his Navigator out of the parking lot, I pulled my phone out of my purse and dialed a number.

"Talk to me."

"Hey Bobby, it's Steph. If we bring you guys Pino's, do you mind if we're fifteen minutes late?"

"Hell no! Get me a meatball sub with mozzarella and extra marinara. _What'cha say, man?_ Okay, make that two. Garlic bread and two large chocolate shakes. You got that, Steph?"

"Got it. We'll be there in thirty."

I hung up and dialed Pino's from memory. I placed the order, garlic bread, meatball subs and chocolate shakes times three. I added a large chef's salad and bottled water for Ranger.

Ranger shook his head as he turned the SUV around and headed towards Pino's.

"My life was easier when you were afraid of me, Babe."

"Yeah, but isn't it more fun now?"

He shot me a sideways glance, but I could see the corners of his mouth twitch into the tiniest of smiles.

Ranger and I had been sitting in the Navigator for over an hour, silently watching the warehouse where Vic Scully was thought to be working out of. I was busy trying to figure out how to tell Ranger that I was going on a date with one of his best friends. I learned a long time ago that Ranger doesn't do idle chit-chat while he's on the job, or when he's off the job, come to think of it. And he almost never starts a conversation, unless it's to give an order. That's why I was more than a little surprised when I heard what he was about to say.

"I hear you're going on a date with Lester." Whoa. Not expecting that. I guess I no longer have to figure out how to broach the topic.

"I don't know if I'd call it a date. We're just…," I panicked.

"It's okay, Babe. He already told me."

Lester talked to Ranger about our date? I can only imagine what that conversation was like. I hope Lester can still give me a goodnight kiss with his jaw wired shut.

"And you're okay with this?" I asked cautiously.

"I want you to be happy, and Lester's a good guy, one of the best. So, yes, to answer your question, I'm okay with this."

"Good, because, to be honest, I was a little worried about how you'd react."

"I don't have a right to react. You and I don't have any sort of hold over each other. You are free to be with whoever you please. Always have been."

"I know that," I answered. "I haven't though, just so you know."

"Neither have I, just so you know." I thought about that and a warm feeling spread over me. I'd always told myself that it wouldn't matter if he had, but the truth is, it would have. It would've mattered a lot.

"What's wrong with us, Babe? Why couldn't we make this work?" he asked with sadness in his voice. I think we both knew the answer to that, but we needed to have this conversation. It was time to get everything out in the open.

"Because you aren't a relationship type of guy, Ranger. I've always known that. But it didn't matter, because at that point in my life, I wasn't a relationship type of girl. It's a good thing, too, because if the timing had been any different, I definitely would've pushed for something more and probably gotten my heart broken."

"Why didn't you push?" I knew he wasn't asking out of arrogance, but because it's never been a secret how I feel about him.

"I'd spent most of the past three years in a serious relationship with Morelli. I know we were broken up half of the time, but despite appearances, it was a serious relationship. So, when things between Joe and I finally ended once and for all, I needed a break from relationships."

"A break?"

"Yes, a break. And it just so happens that I, along with every other living, breathing woman in the Tri-State area, find you very attractive, so I never tried to stop you when you would steal a kiss…or a touch…or even when you proposed that deal. I knew you weren't the type of guy who could be someone's boyfriend, so it was, I don't know, safe," I ended with a shrug.

"You used me?" he asked, as his lips quirked in a slight smile.

"Yeah, Ranger, I guess I did. But you used me, too. I just have to ask something that I've been wondering for a long time. Was I really so bad in bed that, after just one time, you sent me back to Joe?"

"Steph, Babe, please don't think that. I hate myself if that's what you've thought this whole time. The truth is you were amazing. I'm pretty sure you ruined me, not the other way around."

"I ruined you? Yeah, right!"

"Have I ever lied to you, Babe?"

"Not that I've found out about." That earned me a dirty look. "Okay, no, you've never lied to me."

"And I never will. I backed off after that night because I didn't trust myself with you. I knew I could fall in love with you. Hell, I was half way there already. I know it doesn't make sense, but I care about you too much to let you get involved in my life like that."

He was right. It doesn't make sense, and yet, somehow, I understand exactly what he's saying.

"Ranger, I consider you one of my closest friends and I don't ever want that to change. But, you know when I said before that I wasn't ready to be in a relationship?"

He nodded.

"Well, I'm ready now. So the 'friends with benefits' has to become just 'friends.' Can you accept that?"

"I wouldn't accept less. I never want you to not be in my life, Babe."

"Good. I feel the same way."

With that, we fell back into a comfortable silence for the next three hours. Silence, except for the few times I absentmindedly started humming a song that was stuck in my head. Eventually, Ranger would have enough and send a sideways glance in my direction. I'd stop for a while, until I'd unconsciously do it again. It went like that until Cal pulled up to relieve us. Ranger put the truck in drive and headed for my apartment. He pulled into the lot and walked me up and did a quick check to make sure it was safe.

Before he left, he gave me a hug and a soft peck on the cheek.

"Night, Babe."

"Goodnight, Ranger."

He started to leave and then stopped, and turned to me. "Steph," he said softly. "You and Lester are two of the most important people in my life, and I want you to be happy. Lester has had one hell of a rough life and he deserves someone like you. I hope it works out."

"Thanks, Ranger. You don't know how much that means to me."

I headed to my bedroom and crashed, feeling content and excited. Now that Ranger wasn't keeping us apart, I just had to convince Lester to give me a chance. I had to smile at that thought. This could be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**SOLDIER**

**Chapter Six**

I woke up feeling completely rested. I looked at the clock and jumped when I saw that it was already eleven in the morning. I thought it was weird that Lester hadn't called. I picked up my portable phone off of the nightstand and checked the call history. Apparently he had called. I must have been sleeping like the dead. I wrapped myself in my completely unsexy, ultra-comfortable terry cloth robe and padded out to the living room to find my answering machine flashing. I hit play and smiled when I heard his voice.

"Hey, beautiful, I hope you're sleeping well. I had to run to the office for a few hours. Jase is downstairs watching the building. Call me when you're up."

I was getting ready to call his cell phone when I heard my bathroom door open. I froze in place, turning slowly to look.

A man I had never seen before was standing before me wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. I was still holding the phone so I gripped it like a weapon and held it over my head, ready to take a swing at him if I needed to. The phone was probably not my best choice of weapons, considering my gun was sitting in the cookie jar on the counter right next to me. But I didn't know if it had any bullets in it. Besides, I figured I could hit him over the head with the phone and, if that didn't work, maybe I could dial 911.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked. His dark skin was covered with tiny beads of water and, from the well-defined muscles that covered his body, my first instinct told me he must be a RangeMan…the muscles and the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous. He had piercing brown eyes and a smile that could light up a room. Wait a second, why is he smiling? I felt myself relax a bit, even though I should have been scared out of my wits. I was scared, but something told me I could trust him. The towel barely covered him and I was fairly certain he wasn't carrying concealed at the moment.

"Hey, Steph. I'm Jase," he said closing the distance between us and offering his hand. With my suspicions that he was a Merry Man confirmed, I allowed myself to breath. But that still didn't change the fact that he was inside my apartment, and had taken a shower in my bathroom. I wasn't going to let him off so easily. I stood my ground, phone at the ready, and ignored his offered hand.

"What are you doing here and why are you wearing my towel?"

"I was out all night and didn't have a chance to go home to take a shower. I hope you don't mind, I used the last of your shampoo." I shot him a dirty look, to which he just laughed.

"Lester said you're here to keep an eye on my building. How's that going?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not bad," he shrugged. "Could use a new hot water heater. The damn thing didn't last more than thirty minutes." _Thirty minutes?_ He used the last of my shampoo _and _all of my hot water! Argh!

He turned and walked over to the couch where his clothes were lying. He dropped the towel and I got a good look at _everything _before he pulled on his cargo pants. The only thought that entered my head was 'daaaaamn!'

"You got any food? I'm starving," he asked as he raised the zipper on his pants. He may be hot, but he's annoying as hell.

"You may as well check for yourself, you've already made yourself at home here," I said as I retreated to my bedroom to call Lester. I heard Jase laughing behind me. Ha! I thought to myself. I hope you like hamster food, 'cuz that's all I got!

I dialed the number and he picked up on the first ring.

"Santos."

"Plum."

"Mornin', hotstuff, you doing okay?"

"I'm fine. Do you want to tell me about the huge naked guy that just got out of my shower?"

He started laughing. "I take it you've met Jase."

"Yeah, I met him…a lot of him." Not that I'm exactly complaining. I mean, c'mon, I'm not blind. Well, I might be if I see him naked one more time.

"Was he walking around without his clothes on again?" he asked, not sounding the least bit surprised.

"He had a towel on most of the time."

"Hmm, he must have been trying to make a good impression. He's not usually the modest type."

"You call wearing only a towel around a stranger's apartment modest?"

"For him it is."

Oh, great. I have a nudist in my living room. It could be worse, I thought. At least he's nice to look at, as long as he doesn't open his mouth.

"Listen, beautiful, I'm going to be stuck here for the next couple hours. I'll be by around 2:00. I believe you agreed to spend the evening with me." 2:00 isn't exactly evening, but I wasn't about to argue. It's evening somewhere in the world, right?

"I can't wait. How's the surprise coming?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. I just need you to be ready at 2:00. Wear something casual. I gotta go now. I'll see you soon. If you go anywhere, take Jase and try not to strangle him, please."

I made no promises.

Figuring the water should be heated by now, I headed for the bathroom and rummaged under the sink for the extra bottle of shampoo I always keep. I have a bad habit of running out of things like this when I need them, so I always buy in bulk. The cabinet underneath my sink looks like the toiletry aisle at CVS. I stripped my clothes and got under the water. I made sure to shave thoroughly. Have to be prepared for anything, I thought to myself with a smile. I took my time getting ready. He said casual, so I decided on a nice pair of jeans and a fitted white blouse with a matching camisole with lace trim underneath. I put on makeup and added gel to my hair, scrunching it into nice, soft curls.

With time to spare, I decided I couldn't avoid Jase forever, so I went to the living room to join him. He was asleep on my couch and he was still shirtless. He had pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over the lower half of his body and I found his pants thrown across the back of a chair. Thank goodness for the blanket, I thought.

I headed for the kitchen in hopes that something had miraculously appeared in my refrigerator. I blinked twice when I saw the pizza box that hadn't been there earlier. Maybe Jase isn't so bad after all, I thought as I pulled it out and threw a couple slices in the microwave. Thirty seconds later, I grabbed my plate and a glass of water (not by choice, I just didn't have any other options) and headed for my miniscule dining room. I stopped in my tracks when I saw, sitting on the middle of the dining room table, an enormous bouquet of stargazer lilies. They were beautiful and it just so happens that these are my favorite flowers. There was only one person that these could be from…flowers definitely weren't Scully's style. But I don't remember telling Lester that these were my favorite. How did he know?

I grabbed the card and my heart skipped when I read what was written.

One day I met a beautiful woman with big blue eyes and curly brown hair who dreamed of flying.

And ever since, all I've wanted to do is make her dreams come true.

I sank into one of the dining room chairs and blinked back tears from my eyes. No one had ever said anything so beautiful to me before. To think that Lester could be so romantic just made me want him even more. I sat there reading the card over and over until I was snapped out of my reverie.

"Oh, good, you got your flowers. Some guy dropped those off along with a pizza while you were in the shower. It's a good thing, too, I was about to gnaw my arm off I was so hungry. You need to go to the grocery store in a bad way. So, who's the secret admirer?"

I turned around to say something biting, but completely lost my train of thought.

"Oh for Christ's sake, Jase, put some pants on!"

"Huh?" he asked looking down at himself. "Oh, sorry, habit. It doesn't bother you does it?" he asked as he started to take a seat next to me.

"Jase, pants, now!" I yelled. He stopped his downward movement just before his bits and pieces hit the seat and I breathed a sigh of relief. He came back in a few minutes later fully dressed and helped me finish off the pizza. When he took the last slice without offering it to me first, I contemplated strangling him, but then I remembered Lester asked me not to do that. It was probably the only thing that kept me from trying.

A little while later Lester showed up and I had never been so relieved to see someone in my life. He looked really good in his faded blue jeans and pale blue button-down shirt, which, to my amazement, was tucked in. It was as dressed up as I'd ever seen him. Not that he usually looked bad. He always looked good, but in a relaxed, casual sort of way. Either that or he was completely decked out in swat black. The casual thing fit him, though. I couldn't even imagine him in a suit, though I have a feeling he'd be devastatingly handsome.

"Hey, Steph," he said by way of greeting. His lips quirked into his trademark crooked smile and I felt my face flush. Then the blank face slid into place as he nodded to Jase. Instantly, he was all business. Jase gave Lester a status update while I listened in. It didn't sound like there was much new information, so I only half paid attention. After a while, Jase was excused and, I could only assume, he left to go antagonize some other innocent person. I liked seeing Lester in charge. Usually, Ranger was the one giving orders, which makes sense because it is his company, but Lester would probably be fourth-in-command behind Tank and Bobby, and that was only because, at 29 years, he was the youngest of the four. It was cool to see how much respect the other employees have for him. Jase behaved like a completely different person when Lester got here. I don't think Jase would've had the guts to use all of Lester's shampoo, I thought bitterly.

As soon as Jase pulled the door shut behind him, Lester turned to me and the blank face was replaced with a warm smile. He leaned down and brushed a kiss on my cheek and said, "You look amazing."

I felt my face turn red again.

"Thanks. You do, too. Thank you for lunch and the flowers. They're beautiful. How did you know stargazer lilies are my favorite?"

"I didn't. Their name just reminded me of you. I'm glad you like them." Oh, my God! Internal scream of joy!

"I love them."

"Good. So, are you ready to go?" he asked holding his hand out for me.

"I guess so, considering I don't know what you have up your sleeve."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then you're ready."

He led me downstairs where the Corvette was waiting and opened the passenger door for me. I angled in and he came around to his side and did the same. It was amazing how someone so big could even fit in this car, but he did.

I wanted to try and get out of him what we were doing, but I knew it would be a feeble effort, so I decided to find out more about Jase. I figured it's only fair since he'd become better acquainted with my couch than I had.

"So, what's the deal with the naked guy?" Lester smiled at me and my breath hitched slightly. He really is breathtakingly handsome.

"He works for RangeMan. He recently transferred here from the Miami office."

"He's very…interesting."

"Yeah," Lester said with a laugh, "but he's good at what he does, so we put up with him."

"What is it that he does?"

"He," Lester paused as if trying to come up with the right words, "cleans up messes."

"Messes?"

"Sometimes jobs don't go down quite as smoothly as we'd like and there is," he paused again, "collateral damage. Jase disposes of things we'd rather the police not find."

"Things like weapons or things like bodies?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes."

We settled into a silence while I digested that. I was surprised to find that it didn't really bother me. It wasn't something I would ever be able to do, but I understood why it would sometimes be necessary and I believed the guys when they said that, regardless of the legality of it, they only did things that were morally right. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice when he had pulled into an airport parking lot. It wasn't a major airport, but a much smaller one. From the looks of the planes on the ground it was used for personal aircraft more than anything.

"Are we going up in one of those?" I asked, getting more excited by the second.

"You said you wanted to fly, right?"

"Oh, my God, Lester! This is so awesome! I've always wanted to go up in a little plane like this. Is it safe? Because planes in general don't bother me, but I hate the landing part. It makes me so nervous and that's in a big jumbo jet. I might throw up in this little plane when it tries to land." I was rambling and I knew it, but I couldn't stop.

"Don't worry, beautiful, it's completely safe and besides, we won't be in the plane when it lands."

"What?"

"Still trust me?"

"I'm starting to wonder."

"Believe me, you're gonna love this."

"We're not jumping out of that thing, are we?"

He got that mischievous look in his eye and grinned at me. I guess that's a 'yes.'

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, completely in shock.

His grin widened.

"Have you done this before?"

"All the time in the military and a few times since. You don't have anything to worry about. We'll be jumping tandem, which means you'll be harnessed to me. You don't have to do anything but enjoy the ride. I'll do all the work."

He parked the car inside a hangar and as we got out, we were approached by a handsome man who looked to be in his mid-to-late thirties. He was Caucasian, with jet black hair, sprinkled with premature grayness. He was very distinguished looking. He greeted Lester with a handshake and turned to me.

"You must be Stephanie. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jeremy," he spoke with a British accent.

"Jeremy is my sister's fiancé. He's going to be flying the plane for us," Lester clarified.

"Nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand. He must have felt the sweat on my palm, because he instantly tried to reassure me.

"Please, my dear, relax. You're going to enjoy this. Lester and I have both done this many times, so has Leila, my beautiful fiancée. We wouldn't let either of you do this if it was the least bit dangerous."

"Okay, I'll be fine as long as someone shows me what to do."

"Alright, gorgeous, you can't jump unless you've been through a training course with a certified instructor. Fortunately for you, I'm a certified instructor. We'll go through a short class, and then we'll be on our way," Lester said.

"You're a certified instructor?"

"Yep, I've trained several Army recruits to do this. Now, come on, follow me."

"I'm going to be packing the plane and getting it fueled up. Page me if you need anything, Les," Jeremy said as we made our way to a small room inside the hangar.

Once we were in the "classroom," Lester turned to face me and put both hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Steph, I want you to do this because I know you'll love it. It's an amazing experience and it's extremely safe, but if you don't want to, just say the word. I don't want you to do anything that you're uncomfortable with."

I looked at him for a few beats. My heart was pounding and my stomach felt a little queasy, but I knew I'd regret walking away. I took a deep breath.

"Let's do this." I was rewarded with a grin that lit up his entire face.

He took me through a basic training class, going over the equipment, body positions, and landing. I was relieved to know that we would be wearing a back-up chute, just in case. He was right, there wasn't anything for me to do. I would be strapped to him and, since he is several inches taller than me, he would be doing the actual jumping out of the plan and the landing. He showed me how the chute was packed and what happens when the cord is pulled. By the end, I was feeling much more relaxed and incredibly excited.

I got fitted for a jumpsuit and helmet and then we were ready to go. We walked over to the plane, where Jeremy and another man were waiting. I was introduced to Pete, who works with Jeremy and would be flying with us. We boarded and buckled ourselves in. Twenty minutes later, we were in the air, high above the New Jersey countryside. I hadn't even realized Jersey had countryside, but there it was, trees and all. We climbed higher and higher and my heartbeat was increasing at a similar rate. Sooner than I had expected, Jeremy announced that we were leveling off and gave us the a-ok to jump.

"Are you ready for this?" Lester asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He gave me a sharp nod, which I returned vigorously, earning me a classic Lester crooked-grin.

Lester unbuckled our seatbelts and put on the harness. He secured me into it and went over everything one last time. I didn't hear a word he said. I was too excited. Pete came in from the cockpit and he and Lester exchanged nods. That must be the universal symbol for 'let's go jump out of a plane.' He opened the hatch-door and Lester walked us up to it, with our backs facing outward. The wind almost knocked me over. If I hadn't been hooked up to Lester, I'm sure I would have blown right out of the plane. Lester yelled a countdown in my ear.

"Three…two…one…"

**A/N**: Many thanks for taking the time to read this story and a special thank you to all of you who are reviewing it...you don't know how much I appreciate getting feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

**SOLDIER**

**Chapter Seven**

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

We were dropping out of the sky. We were still facing upwards, watching the clouds get farther and farther away. All of the sudden, Lester twisted us so that we were facing downward, and then he kept twisting. We were doing spins and flips in the air. It was the most exhilarating feeling of my life. My stomach was in my throat and I don't think I stopped screaming long enough to take a breath.

Suddenly, I felt Lester release the chute and we stopped our downwards movement and began floating upwards as the wind lifted the parachute. It really did feel like we were flying and I've never felt so free in my entire life. It was the most amazing feeling and I could barely control my emotions. I was laughing and screaming for joy at the same time. During the free fall, I felt a mixture of fear and excitement. Now, I felt completely at peace. I'd dreamed of flying since I was a little girl, and it really felt like I was doing it.

"I'm flying! I'm really flying!" I screamed. I felt Lester's body shake with laughter, but he didn't say anything. I knew he was giving me time and space to enjoy the emotions and feelings that were coursing through my body. It was as if he'd disappeared and I was soaring on my own. I can't explain it, but it felt like something I needed to do…to fly on my own. I think he understood that, and I am eternally grateful to him for giving me the opportunity.

As we floated back down to earth, I was finally able to swallow the lump in my throat. I took in the world below us. It was getting closer and closer, and my heart rate was slowly returning to semi-normal. Normal was out of the question. I had far too much adrenaline pumping through my bloodstream for it to be normal.

We landed in the middle of a large, grassy field. We hit the ground and Lester managed to keep both of us on our feet by running a little ways while the chute came to a rest behind us. When we had finally stopped, he unhooked the harness, releasing me from the front of him. We both threw off our helmets and I started jumping up and down and screaming some more.

"Oh, my God! That was unbelievable! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I screamed as I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. He held me tight and I could feel his laughter in his whole body. Without thinking, I grabbed his head and planted a huge kiss on his lips. As soon as I realized what I had done, I pulled back wide-eyed. Our eyes met and our gaze locked for what felt like minutes, but I'm sure was mere seconds. Slowly, he lowered his head and his lips met mine. The kiss started out soft and clingy, but after a while, I felt his tongue lick across my bottom lip, seeking entrance. I opened my mouth to him and he entered, our tongues meeting in a delicate caress. The kiss was gentle and delicious, leaving me hungry for more. His mouth was moving slowly against mine, making the kiss feel very sensual and erotic.

My heart was pounding and I had a total adrenaline rush. I couldn't tell anymore if it was from skydiving or kissing Lester. The only thought in my head was, 'holy cow, this man can kiss!' He was still holding me and I don't know how long we stood there lost to each other before he pulled back.

"Looks like our ride's here," he said, nodding towards a big silver pick-up truck parked twenty yards from us. And just when I was thinking about stripping off his jumpsuit. Damn hormones.

He lowered me to the ground and I stood on unsteady legs. He unhooked the now deflated parachute from his back and began rolling it up as I stood there, still dazed. When he had finished, he looked at me and gave me a wink, then he took my hand and led me to the truck where Jeremy was waiting. He threw the chute, harness, and our helmets in the back and helped me up onto the big bench seat. Jeremy gave me a warm grin and I blushed.

"Tell me, Stephanie, how was it?" he asked.

"Oh," I exclaimed, embarrassed. "It was very…nice." I could feel my cheeks turning to, what I'm sure was, a lovely shade of crimson.

Lester leaned down and whispered in my ear, "He was asking about the jump."

"Oh, sorry, of course, the jump," I blurted, completely flustered. "The jump was incredible! Absolutely amazing! Without a doubt, the best experience of my life. I swear it felt like we were flying. Thank you so much for taking us up there!" As soon as I got going, my excitement overtook any embarrassment I had been feeling and I couldn't stop gushing.

"It was my pleasure. I owe Lester a great deal for introducing me to his sister. I'll take you flying anytime you wish."

Before long we were back at the airport. Jeremy told us he'd take care of putting everything away, and to go enjoy our evening. So, we said our goodbyes and I thanked him and Pete one more time and then we were on our way.

"Lester, that was the best surprise anyone's ever giving me. I don't know how to thank you enough," I said as soon as we were alone in the car.

"I believe you've already thanked me, but you can thank me some more if you'd like," he said with a grin. Then added, "But, if it was just 'nice,' maybe I shouldn't hold my breath."

I gave him an elbow to the gut. "It was a lot better than 'nice,' but I wasn't going to tell your future brother-in-law that! How long do you think he was sitting there waiting for us, anyway?"

Lester shrugged, "I don't know, maybe ten minutes." _Ten minutes?_

"Aren't you embarrassed?"

"No. I've known Jeremy for a few years and watched him make a fool over himself for my sister. He's the one who should be embarrassed. Besides, I was making out with a beautiful woman. Of course, I'm not embarrassed. I wish all of Trenton had been there to see that."

My eyes widened in horror at the thought, just imagining my mother's reaction, and I decided to change the subject.

"So, when did you start playing matchmaker? He said you introduced them."

"Jeremy was one of my professors. We got to know each other outside of class when he was helping me with a research paper I was doing. I ran into him one night when I was out to dinner with Leila. I introduced them and they hit it off. It wasn't like I set them up or anything. But, for some reason, he thinks he owes me. I'm not gonna argue."

"Slow down, did you say he was your professor? I thought you dropped out of school when you were sixteen."

"I got my GED and went to school after I got out of the military. I'm not just a pretty face, you know," he said with a smile.

"I know, you're a pretty face with lots of muscles," I said, matching his smile. "I know you're smart, Lester, but no offense, you don't seem like the college-type."

"Tell me about it. My brother was college-bound, not me. He'd planned on going when he finished with the military and he didn't make it a secret that he wanted me to go, too. Obviously, he never got the chance, but when the rest of us got out, Ranger pushed the issue, using his promise to look out for me as leverage. He made it a condition of my employment. I enrolled full-time at Trenton State and graduated in three years with business and criminology degrees. Ironic, huh? I worked part-time for RangeMan while I was in school, and full-time since. Are you surprised?"

"Everything that I've found out about you these past few days has been a surprise. You amaze me, you know that?"

"Good. That makes us even," he said as he glanced in my direction. Our eyes met and my recurring blush made an encore appearance. He took my hand and raised it to his mouth, placing a soft kiss across my knuckles. All it took was that tiny bit of contact and I felt it all the way to my core. We made the drive back to Trenton and he held my hand the entire way.

We pulled into the parking lot of Sakura, a new Japanese restaurant. I started to argue, sure that I looked disastrous after our mid-day adventure, but he wouldn't hear it. He told me I looked beautiful and not to worry about a thing. The maitre d' escorted us to what Lester called a tatami room. It was a private room in the back of the restaurant. There was a square table that stood about 12 inches off the ground. Instead of chairs, there were large pillows on the floor. I followed Lester's lead and removed my shoes at the door and made myself comfortable on the pillows. I had no idea what to order, so I let Lester choose for me. He ordered several different types of sushi for us to share. I don't know what all of it was and I'll admit I was very skeptical at first, but it actually ended up being delicious.

We took our time eating and talking about nothing in particular. It was one of the best meals I'd ever had, and it had very little to do with the food or the atmosphere, though both were perfect, and everything to do with the company. Lester tried to teach me how to use chopsticks, but my natural lack of coordination made the process of transferring the food from the plate to my mouth a little difficult. After a few failed attempts, Lester took over and proceeded to feed me himself. After a particular delicious bite, I let out a small moan and closed my eyes. When I opened them, Lester was looking at me, his eyes dark with desire. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. It was sweet and gentle, but it was enough to turn my insides to mush. Every few bites, one of us would steal a kiss, turning dinner into a very long affair.

Eventually, we finished eating and Lester got up, rearranging the pillows so that he could sit with his back against the wall. He pulled me to him and I sat between his legs with my back against his chest. He had his arms wrapped around me and we were holding hands on my lap. He was rubbing his thumbs back and forth over my palms and I was reveling in the feeling of his touch. We sat there for who knows how long, just enjoying each other's company. I don't think I realized until then, just how dependent I'd gotten on him over the past few days. He has been a rock for me, always there when I need him, always comforting me and making me feel better. I've gotten used to spending time with him and when he isn't there, I find myself wishing he was. And now, after that kiss, or kisses, I should say, I discovered I needed him in other ways, too. It's taken me a long time to get to this point, to be ready for a relationship again. The idea used to scare me, but not now. Not if Lester is willing to try a relationship with me. He's everything I'm looking for. He's strong, but sensitive. He's sophisticated, but fun. He can be deadly serious or make you think you're dying from laughter. He's compassionate and caring and loyal. He's breathtakingly gorgeous and I'm pretty sure my panties nearly melted off my body when he kissed me. But, moreover, he treats me better than anyone ever has and he makes me feel like I'm the only woman on earth, and up to this point, he's done all that just through his friendship. Now, there's the possibility of something more and, suddenly, it's crystal clear to me...I really, really want something more.

I just hope I don't get my heart broken in the process. As wonderful as he is, he does have somewhat of a reputation as a ladies' man. I don't even know if he's interested in a relationship with me. I don't know what I'd do if all he wants is a quick fuck. Just as I was letting the doubt creep into my thoughts, he broke the silence.

"Steph, I hope you realize how much I care about you. I don't want to put any pressure on you, but I want you to know that I'm not looking for a one-night stand and I'm not making any deals with you. If you're with me, it's because you want to be. I'm having a great time tonight, but I need to make sure you realize who you're here with. I'm not Ranger."

His words settled any doubt I had about how he felt about me and they were like music to my ears. I sat up, turning to face him. I placed one hand on his cheek and put as much conviction in my voice as I could. "I know exactly who I'm with. I'm not looking for a one night-stand either, and you're not some rebound guy. I care about you, too. I've gotten to know you so well these past few days and I feel like I've known you forever. I want to be with you, Lester, _you_."

With that, I pulled his head down and kissed him with everything I had. I didn't hold anything back. It wasn't enough for him to hear how much I wanted him, I wanted him to feel it. He responded instantly, matching my kiss with intensity, and I could feel how much he wanted me, too.

I began running my hands up and down his hard chest. He dropped his head and began kissing my neck. The feel of his warm mouth on my skin was sending sensations through my entire body. My head fell back and I let out a soft moan. Just as I was about to really lose myself to his kisses, there was a knock on the door.

"Dammit," Lester muttered as he turned me so my back was against him again. "Come in."

The waiter came in, checking to be sure we were doing alright. Lester asked if I wanted any dessert and for the first time in my life, I didn't. What I wanted was for the waiter to leave, so I could be alone with Lester. Lester shifted his weight and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, handing the waiter a credit card.

As soon as the waiter pulled the door shut behind him, Lester dropped his head and began placing open mouthed kisses on my neck. The heat of his tongue on my skin was turning my insides to goo. One hand held my curly mop of hair out of the way, while the other wrapped around me and held me tight against him. He continued his sweet torture until the waiter returned, handing Lester the slip. I was trying to be as sophisticated as possible, so I didn't glance at the total, but I'm sure it was up there. The excitement in the waiter's voice as he thanked us let me know Lester had left him a hefty tip.

Again the waiter left and again Lester began kissing my neck. It felt so good, but what I really wanted to do shouldn't be done in a restaurant, even if we _are_ in a private room.

"Lester, I think we should go now."

He nodded against my neck.

The drive back to my apartment seemed to take forever, even though it couldn't have been more than five minutes. But I was anxious and excited and incredibly turned on. It didn't help that my shower massager was the only thing I had been intimate with in the past several months.

Finally we pulled into the lot and made our way upstairs. He opened the door and checked the security alarm. Nothing had been breached, but he did a quick sweep of the place anyway. When he finished, he came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me softly.

"I had a great time tonight, Steph."

Had? He's not leaving, is he? We haven't even gotten to the good stuff. So what if this was our first official date, it's not like we don't know each other, I rationalized. And I don't think it's because he doesn't want this. From the way we were sitting at the restaurant, I could feel his body's response when we kissed and I'm pretty sure he wants this. Maybe he's trying to be a gentleman, but screw that! I'm in no state do deal with chivalry. Blame it on the Hungarian hormones.

"I don't want you to go," I blurted. Real smooth, Plum. Way to act cool.

"You don't?"

I shook my head no. Our eyes met and his gaze caused my heart to race.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I want you, Lester."

He looked deep into my eyes for a few seconds longer, as if debating something with himself. Then, slowly, he brought his mouth down onto mine and initiated a slow, sensuous kiss. It was bliss, but it wasn't enough. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head down harder against mine, deepening the kiss. His tongue invaded my mouth, taking possession of what had already become his. My tongue tangled with his and my want and need for him grew stronger by the second.

By the time we broke the kiss, we were both breathing hard and I noticed that I had managed to undo most of the buttons on his shirt. He had one hand up the back of my shirt and the other was tangled in my hair.

"I had planned on wooing you," he said as he pulled back slightly.

"I had planned on seducing you," I said as I gripped his shirt and pulled him closer.

"I like your plan better," he muttered as his lips found the sensitive spot where my neck and collarbone meet. He placed open-mouthed kisses all over my neck and I was certain I would have scorch marks from the heat of his tongue. He bit down gently on my pulse, causing every neuron in my body to explode. My breath hitched and I let out a little gasp. Lester moaned in response. It may have been the sexiest sound I'd ever heard. Using just his tongue, he traced a line from my collarbone to the spot just behind my ear.

"If you want me to stop, you'd better tell me now," he whispered.

"Don't you dare," I warned, pushing his shirt off his shoulders and the rest of the way off, letting it fall to a heap on the floor.

He paused long enough to pull my shirt and camisole off over my head and toss them aside. Then his lips crashed down on mine and in an instant, his hands were everywhere. One hand pulled me tight against his bare chest, while the other fisted in my hair. We were pressed against each other and I think the only body parts not in contact were our pinky toes. I could feel exactly how turned on he was and the proof was currently pressing against my stomach. From what I could tell through the material of his jeans, I was in for one hell of a night.

I ran my hands up and down his muscular arms and back. He had tattoos on both biceps and another on his chest, opposite his heart. I'd have to ask him about those later, when my mouth wasn't quite so occupied. He slowly caressed my arms before closing his hands around my wrists and pulling my arms up and around his neck. I responded by pulling his head down harder and deepening our kiss. With a hand beneath each thigh, he lifted me up, eliminating the height difference. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me effortlessly to the bedroom, never breaking the kiss.

At some point in the walk to the bedroom, he had unhooked my bra and, as he laid me on the bed, he pulled it the rest of the way off. His mouth zoned in on my left breast and he licked my nipple a couple of times before drawing it all the way into his mouth. His hand kneaded my other breast and he alternated between the two, kissing, licking, sucking, caressing. It was ecstasy and I felt myself getting wetter and wetter. He moved his mouth back to mine and his hands busied themselves with the zipper on my pants. He sat back on his heels and I raised my hips off the bed so he could remove my pants. He took advantage of the opportunity and removed my panties as well. He took his time kissing his way up from my feet all the way to…oh, Lord. My eyes had closed on their own volition as I reveled in the sensations coursing through my body. He bit down on the junction of my thigh and pelvis, sending a bolt of lightning crashing through me, exploding right behind my eyes. I snapped them open to make sure I hadn't gone blind. He turned his head slightly to the right and began kissing and licking and sucking and all coherent thought left my brain. He pushed one long finger inside me, followed by another. It didn't take long before I began writhing beneath him and the orgasm that shot through my body was the most intense I'd ever experienced. He stayed with me while I rode it out, placing soft kisses on the inside of my thighs and on my hips. As I floated back down to earth, he kissed his way up to my mouth, taking a slight detour at my breasts. I could taste myself on his tongue and I was instantly reminded what a talented tongue it was.

I reached down and undid his belt. I was fumbling with the zipper on his pants when he sat back and grinned at me.

"Here, let me help you with that." He stood up and in a quick motion had his shoes, socks, pants, and navy silk boxers off. For the first time, I got a good look at his hard, sculpted body. I took in his beautiful face, rock hard chest, eight-pack abs that looked as if they had been chiseled from granite. His muscular upper body angled to a narrow waist, giving his body a perfect 'v' shape. My eyes wandered a bit lower and widened at the sight of his enormous erection. The impression I had gotten earlier was nothing compared to the reality. For a fleeting moment I thought, 'yeah, right, no way is _that_ gonna fit in _there_.' I unconsciously licked my lips and the instant I realized what I had done, my eyes shot up to his face, hoping he hadn't seen me. The crooked grin appeared and his eyes darkened even further, letting me know he had.

"It's from all the kissing. My lips are chapped," I lied.

"Uh huh," he said in a way that let me know he knew I was lying. He came back to the bed and crawled on top of me, spreading my legs with his knees. He rested his forearms on either side of my head and his face was just inches above mine. "You are the sexiest woman I've ever seen. All you have to do is lick your lips and I go crazy wanting that tongue touching mine."

Who was I to argue? I pulled his head the rest of the way down and ran my tongue across his lips, gently biting the lower one. He opened his mouth to me and, as my tongue met his, I felt his hardness pulse against me. I reached down and stroked him. His breath hitched and I felt my inner muscles contract at the sound. I needed him and I needed him now.

Sensing my need, he reached for the drawer of the nightstand, but I grabbed his arm. He paused and met my eyes.

"I'm on the pill."

"Yeah, but I just figured…"

"Do you have any reason to need to use one?"

He shook his head no.

"Me neither. I don't want anything to come between us, Lester. I want to feel you, only you."

The look on his face was pure desire. He buried his face in my neck and let out a breathy moan. "Oh, God, Stephanie," he spoke in a strained voice as he buried himself to the hilt in one long, fluid motion.

I gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. I had never been stretched so far or filled so completely. The initial pain of being stretched to my limits quickly subsided, leaving room only for pure unparalleled pleasure.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, his voice strewn with worry.

"Only the good kind of hurt."

He raised his head in order to meet my eyes. I imagine seeking reassurance that I was okay. Whatever he saw must have given him what he needed because he started moving inside of me.

His face was inches from mine and our eyes were locked as he slowly thrust in and out, over and over. With each thrust of his hips I entered a new realm of pleasure. Never before had I felt so complete, so whole. I began rocking my hips in rhythm with his. His mouth captured mine and our tongues began a sensual dance that mirrored the movement of our bodies. It wasn't long before I felt my walls tighten and begin to spasm. I moaned his name as wave after wave of pleasure washed over me. The steady contractions, combined with my moans of pleasure, were enough to push Lester over the edge and he came soon after I did. A low growl escaped his lips as he buried his head in my neck. I felt his release drown me from the inside out and my body shuddered in response.

Slowly our breathing returned to normal and he began kissing me lightly on the neck and whispering in my ear, "You are unbelievable, Stephanie. Beautiful. Sexy. Amazing."

I moaned in response to his words. He was still buried inside me and my legs were wrapped around his body in an effort to keep him there.

"I love the way you feel inside me," I whispered in his ear. He responded with a low moan and I could feel him hardening again. I began wiggling my hips and that propelled him into action. Without pulling apart, he rolled us so that I was on top.

With his hands on my hips, he began moving me up and down his renewed erection. I sat up leaning back on my heels and let my hands trace over his smooth, dark chest, teasing his nipples along the way. The angle of our bodies pushed him deeper and deeper inside me and I felt like I was going to burst. He was rubbing circles on my hypersensitive clit with his thumb and I was quickly reaching the brink.

"Lester," I gasped. "I can't. I'm going to…"

"Shhh, baby. That's it, just let go. Don't hold back. Don't ever hold back." His voice was rough and strained, sounding even lower than normal. His words, combined with the other sensations he was causing, was all it took and I collapsed onto him, my whole body shaking.

He held me tight, rubbing my back and whispering soothing words in my ear in Spanish. Too bad I couldn't understand what he was saying…partly because I don't speak Spanish and partly because I'm not sure if I would even know my own name at the moment. After awhile, could've been minutes, could've been days, I re-entered the land of the living and noticed he was still rock hard inside me. I began rocking my hips, letting him know I was ready. He pushed himself up to a sitting position so that I was on his lap, straddling him, and our upper bodies were pressed into each other. I moved my legs so they wrapped around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began kissing him. He quickly took control of the kiss, making me melt into him even more than I already was. He was lifting me up and down with his hands underneath my butt and I could feel the muscles in his arms flexing. His mouth left mine and he began kissing my neck. I dropped my head and kissed his shoulders and neck. His skin was covered in a light layer of sweat and he tasted salty…manly…like sex. He tasted delicious.

He flipped me so that I was once again on my back and he buried himself inside me over and over, deeper and deeper. He came with a load groan and I followed him over the edge, screaming his name.

-------------------------------------------

Please let me know what you think...thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**SOLDIER**

**Chapter Eight**

I woke up several hours and several mutually satisfying orgasms later with my legs entangled with Lester's. I was half lying on top of him and was using his shoulder as a pillow. My left arm was draped loosely across his upper body and moved in sync with the slow, steady rise and fall of his chest. His left arm was wrapped around my lower back holding me close. I slowly opened my eyes and took in the sight before me. Lester was still asleep and he looked so peaceful and relaxed. He didn't have that deadly sexy, dangerous look that I've grown accustomed to. Instead, he was simply beautiful, almost angelic. His long, dark eyelashes brushed the tops of his cheeks and his perfect, lush lips were parted just slightly. He looked completely innocent, which made me smile to myself. The man is anything but innocent. Even the faded one-inch scar that forms a line high on his cheek bone and adds to his sex appeal when he is awake doesn't detract from his pure loveliness - there's really no other word for it - when he is asleep. It's amazing how even the slightest imperfection is perfection on this man. I swear I could watch him sleep forever.

Okay, maybe not forever. He'd have to wake up periodically to do more of what he did throughout the night, I thought with a wicked smile.

As if sensing me watching him, he pulled me tighter against his body as a slow smile spread across his face. Still not opening his eyes, he pulled me so that I was lying completely on top of him. One hand slid up to the back of my head and he pulled my head down until my lips met his. He gave me a soft, tender kiss and then tucked my head beneath his chin.

We layed like that for several minutes, Lester tracing slow circles on my back.

"I used to hate this part," Lester finally said.

"Which part?"

"The morning after. Decision time."

"Stay or go?"

"If I sneak out, I'm a jerk. If I stay, it's just awkward."

"You didn't sneak out," I observed.

"No, I didn't sneak out."

"And it doesn't feel awkward, does it?"

"No, it doesn't feel awkward."

"So, this morning when it came down to decision time…" I started, but he cut me off.

"There was no decision."

"Good," I said, snuggling up closer. It was music to my ears.

As I layed there, wrapped in his strong arms, I tried to remember the last time I felt this comfortable and secure. I couldn't. If someone had told me a week ago, hell, a day ago, that Lester and I would be here, in this place, right now, I would never have believed it. Likewise, if someone would've told me that I'd make up for my eight month sexual drought in one night, I probably would've laughed my ass off.

As I thought about that, I began to feel incredibly naked, literally and figuratively. Here I was, the morning after my first date with this man, and I've already played all of my cards, well all except the "L" card and I wasn't about to let myself go down that road just yet. We've been out once, and he's already had me in ways I didn't even know were possible. Sure, he seems okay with it now, but what is he going to think when the sex-buzz wears off and he's left with a nasty hangover? Did I just let myself become another slut who gives it up on the first date? Am I going to become yesterday's news as soon as he leaves here? Am I just another conquest? A notch in his bedpost? In mere seconds, I went from feeling comfortable and secure to sick to my stomach.

I rolled off of Lester and pulled the comforter up around my neck.

"If you're cold, I know how I can warm you up," Lester said as he leaned over me and began kissing my neck.

"I don't do this, you know," I said, pulling the comforter tighter.

"If the past several hours are any indication, you do do this and you're pretty damn good at it, too, I might add."

He kept kissing me and my resolve was weakening faster than I cared to admit.

"No, I mean, _this_," I said, throwing my arms up in an all-encompassing gesture. "I don't do this. I don't sleep with guys after one date. I don't, for lack of a better term, _give it up_, this easily. I'm not like that. I don't do this."

He stopped the kissing and looked at me like I was nuts, which was slowly replaced by understanding and then his trademark crooked grin.

"You're afraid that I think you're a whore."

"Well, slut was the term I was thinking, but yeah, I guess I'm afraid you think I'm a whore."

"You know, Stephanie, one of the things I like most about you is that you do what you want, without thinking of the consequences."

"Yeah, you've seen where that gets me," I said thinking of all the times when I've been this close to getting myself or someone I care about killed.

"That's the difference. You think it's what gets you in trouble. I think it's refreshing. It's what makes you who you are. Look at the other people in my life. There isn't a decision that's made without having all the facts, without knowing exactly what's going to happen. You, on the other hand, just go with your gut, with what feels right, and most of the time, you're right on. So, you shouldn't start over-thinking or second-guessing yourself now."

"So what you're saying is, if I want to have sex more times than I can count in one night, I should go for it."

"As long as I'm the only benefactor, I'm not about to stop you," he responded, while flashing a sly smile and making his eyebrows dance.

I loved the way he managed to ease my conscience and still put a light spin on the situation. It was typical Lester.

"Well, since you didn't really say, I'm going to assume that you either think I'm not a whore or you think I am and you like it. I guess I can live with that," I said with a shrug.

He laughed a warm, hearty laugh, and then his voice took on a more serious tone.

"Actually, what I think is that you're amazing and I'm an idiot for waiting two years to tell you that."

I raised my head and met his eyes. "What are you talking about, Lester?"

He brushed the hair out of my eyes and stroked my face with his hand.

"I'm saying that I've wanted you, I've wanted this, since the moment I laid eyes on you. You don't know how many times I've dreamt of spending a night like last night with you. Only my dreams were never as good as it really was."

I blinked dumbfoundedly at him.

"Lester, I had no idea you've felt that way this whole time. If I'd known, maybe things would've been different. I just…I didn't know."

"I know, Steph. It's okay. I've been through enough in my life to know that things happen for a reason. It just wasn't the right time for us. I don't know if now's the right time for us, either, but I think it'll be fun finding out."

I thought about that. Then I thought about last night. Fun doesn't even begin to cover it.

"So, let's find out."

I was met with a smile that lit up his whole face. He leaned in and placed a gentle, yet emotionally-charged kiss on my lips.

And just like that, the feeling of comfort and security came flooding back. We resumed our earlier position, with Lester lying on his back and me half-lying on top of him. He had his arm around my shoulders, holding me tight and it didn't seem that either of us was too keen on getting up anytime soon.

"Tell me about your tattoos," I said as I ran my hand over the one on his chest. It was the Army Ranger's symbol with the initials M.J.S. on one side and L.N.S. on the other. I'd seen a similar tattoo on Ranger's chest, with M.J.S and R.C.M., but had never asked him about it.

"This one's pretty obvious. It's the Ranger's insignia. M.J.S is my brother, Mario Julian Santos. L.A.S. is me."

I looked up at him expectantly.

"Adrian," he said, answering my unasked question. Lester Adrian Santos…very nice.

"Ranger, Tank and Bobby have similar tattoos. We got them right after Mario was killed." He glanced toward his right arm, which had what looked like a tribal band wrapping around his bicep. The band was probably an inch and a half thick. "This is nothing special, just a design. I thought it looked cool." I nodded my agreement. It did look cool.

"What about this one?" I asked, outlining the medium-sized tattoo on his left bicep with my index finger. It was a crest and in the center was a dagger. There was something written in what appeared to be Latin above it.

He reached up and stilled my hand. He pulled it to his mouth and kissed my fingers.

"It's nothing, just something stupid I got when I was younger. I've actually been meaning to get it removed or turned into something else, I just haven't yet."

"What does it say?"

"Um, you know, I don't really remember. Now," he said as he flipped us so that he was lying on top of me, "Less talking, more touching."

It wasn't lost on me that he was changing the subject, but I decided to let it slide…especially since his hands started roaming in places that I'd nearly forgotten existed until last night.

An hour later, we untangled ourselves and Lester rolled onto his back. We layed there, naked, covered in sweat, staring at the ceiling.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked in between breaths.

"Baby, I'm just getting started."

One part of my body was screaming 'yes!' – guess which part – but the rest of me said 'if you want to be able to walk again anytime soon, you'd better put a stop to this right now.'

"Lester, as much as I would love to stay here and continue this, and believe me, I would _love_ to stay here and continue this, we should probably get out of bed at some point today. I need to drop off some body receipts at the office."

"Yeah, we probably should get up. Ranger gave me his receipts to drop off, in case we stopped by Vinnie's."

"Plus, I'm starving." My stomach growled as if on cue.

Laughing, Lester said, "I better run out and get breakfast, then, because I checked the fridge yesterday and you got nothing."

"I have beer and leftover pizza," I offered. He just raised an eyebrow. "Alright, alright, you get breakfast and I'll get the coffee started."

He got up and picked his pants up off the floor and pulled them on. I couldn't help but notice he left his boxers on the floor. He reached for me and when I took his hand, he pulled me out of bed and up close to him, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me softly. The kiss quickly deepened and he started pushing me back down onto the bed.

"Lester, if you don't leave now, I may never let you," I said pushing against his chest.

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

My stomach answered with a loud grumble.

"Alright, I'm going," he said as he kissed the top of my head and disappeared out of my room and through the front door.

I was busy brewing coffee in the kitchen when my phone rang.

"'Lo?"

"Steph! Oh, my God! You're home! Why didn't you call me? You promised to call me after your date. Don't tell me you forgot. I'm dying here!"

"I didn't forget, Mary Lou. I will call you…when my date is over."

"You mean it's not over yet? It's almost noon! Oh, my God! What the hell are you doing talking to me? Get back in there, girl!"

I just laughed. "He went out to get us some breakfast. He'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Soooo? I guess it's going well, then?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Listen, Mare. I gotta go. I want to jump in the shower before he gets back."

"Wouldn't your shower be more fun if you waited for him?"

"GOODBYE, Mary Lou. I'll call you later."

She was right, it would definitely be more fun to wait for Lester to get back before I showered, but I knew that if I did, then we'd probably spend the rest of the afternoon in bed and I wouldn't get to the bonds office to drop my work off, which would mean I wouldn't get paid, which would mean I wouldn't be able to pay my rent. Damn responsibilities!

I took a fast shower and threw on some clothes. Nothing special, just jeans and a long-sleeved NY Rangers t-shirt. Lester returned a short while later with a bag of Boston crèmes. Could he be any more perfect?

Lester showered while I ate my donuts. I remembered my resolve to make it to the bonds office today, so I used every ounce of will power I had to keep my butt on the couch and not jump in there with him. Luckily for me, he took a really quick shower and got dressed in the bathroom before coming out.

We walked into the bonds office a short while later and Connie and Lula stopped talking mid-conversation. Their mouths were hanging open and they were both staring at Lester. Connie got her voice back first.

"Hi, Lester. What brings you in?"

"I'm dropping these files off for Ranger."

"Oh, that's so nice of you. You're just so...nice. Isn't he nice, Lula?"

"Uh huh, real...nice."

"Hi, guys," I said exasperatedly.

"Oh, hey Steph. Didn't see you there," Connie said. I rolled my eyes. Lula broke her eyes away from Lester, too.

"Holy shit, girl. You got some."

Connie looked me up and down and then added, "Oh, yeah. You definitely got some." How do they always know that? Every time!

"Yep, you got that look, alright."

I glanced at Lester and he was looking at me with his crooked grin in place. I turned back to Lula and Connie and watched as their eyes went from Lester to me back to Lester. It was like watching a tennis match.

"Holy shit," Lula said to Connie. "He got some, too. And from the way he's looking at Miss Thang, he ain't done yet."

Lester took the body receipts from me and handed them, along with Ranger's, to Connie. "Ladies," he said as he blatantly looked my body up and down, "when you're right, you're right."

He put his arm around my shoulders and ushered me out the door. He glanced back and added, "You can just drop those checks in the mail."

The door shut, but I could still hear them shrieking all the way to the car.

Lester opened the car door for me and planted the mother of all kisses on my lips before shutting the door. I turned towards the bond office only to see Lula and Connie's noses plastered to the window watching Lester's every move. Connie had both hands clasped to her heart and Lula was fanning herself. The sight set me off into a fit of hysterical laughter. I stuck my tongue out at them and waved them off. They retreated into the bowels of the office, but not before giving me a mock dirty look and I'm pretty sure Lula flipped me the bird. It only succeeded in making me laugh harder.

In fact, I was laughing so hard that I never even heard the shots fired.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please let me know what you think...thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**SOLDIER**

**Chapter Nine**

I was still trying to stifle a giggle when Lester jumped in the car and peeled out of the parking lot.

"What the hell? Let me get my seatbelt on, jeesh," I said, as I grabbed hold of the "oh, shit" bar.

"Steph, do you have your phone on you?" he asked urgently.

"Yeah, it's in my purse."

"I need you to dial RangeMan and hold the phone up to my ear." He was speaking quickly and driving even faster. I looked at him like he'd lost his mind and only then did I notice that his right arm was wrapped around his stomach was holding the left side of his back. He was sitting slightly doubled over.

"Are you okay?"

"Did you see anything back there? A car pull up beside us? Anything?"

"No, why?"

"Alright, just call Rangeman. I'll fill you in at the same time."

I did as he asked, only rather than holding the phone to his ear, I turned it on speakerphone. Better to get the whole story with I decided. Holding the phone with my left hand, I reached around him and grabbed his non-steering arm with my right. I immediately felt something warm and wet. He wouldn't let me pull his hand away, but when I let go, my own hand was covered in blood. His blood.

"Lester, oh my God! Are you okay?"

He ignored my question as someone in the Rangeman control room picked up.

"Hey, Stephanie, what's up?" I recognized Bobby's voice. I was about to answer that Lester was bleeding all over the car, when he cut me off.

"It's Santos. I need backup. I'm in pursuit of a white Chevy Cavalier, older model, license plate PKY476. We're headed South on Hamilton, making a right on Montgomery."

"Can you turn your tracker on?"

"Steph," Lester said to me, "Can you flip the switch in the glove box?"

I fumbled open the glove box and somehow managed to flip the switch to the tracking device with a shaky hand.

"Okay, you're on the screen now," Bobby said. "I got three guys within five miles of you right now. I'm alerting them all. What have you got for us?"

"Drive-by shooting at Plum Bail Bonds." As he said the words, my heart sank. He'd been shot. As in, a gun. As in, he'd been shot with a gun. And he was bleeding profusely. This is so not good.

"No shit, man? Anyone hit?"

"Yeah, me. Single shot to the lower torso, bullet entered through the back."

"Bobby, Lester's bleeding like crazy," I interjected with a shaky voice. "We need to get him to a hospital."

"Lester, talk to me straight up, man. How are you doing?" Bobby asked in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"I'm losing a lot of blood. Steph's right, I need to get to the hospital. I don't feel an exit wound. I'm staying on the fuckers until backup arrives. Just tell them to get their asses here."

"Alright, just be smart, man. You're no good to us dead. Hal and Jase are both within a mile now. ETA one minute. Steph, keep our boy alert and make sure one of you is applying pressure to the wound. Help is on the way."

I hung up the phone and not knowing what else to do, I asked for the third time if he was okay.

"Don't worry, Steph. I'll be fine." But he didn't look fine. His face was devoid of color and his blinks were getting longer and longer, while his breathing was getting harder and harder. Not ideal behavior for someone who is pursuing an attempted murderer through the city at high speeds.

"Lester, please. Just stop the car," I begged. He took a deep breath and his eyes took on a new focus. He gripped the wheel tighter and I felt the car accelerate.

_Please Lord_, I silently prayed, _I know I haven't been to church in months, okay, years, but please, if you could just see to it that we don't end up dead, I'd really appreciate it. _

I could see that Lester wasn't going to give up this chase until backup arrived, so I concentrated on watching the speeding car in front of us and making sure Lester stayed alert. We were coming up on the car rapidly. I don't know how fast we were driving. I was too afraid to look. All of a sudden, Lester slowed down considerably and veered off down a side street. I turned to look out the back window and saw two black Lincoln Navigators fall into place and take up the chase. Thank God, backup had arrived.

Lester pulled into a parking lot and stopped the car. He turned to me, stroked my face gently with the hand that wasn't covered in blood, and said, "Stephanie, beautiful, I think you should take me to the hospital now."

And then he passed out.

"Lester!" I yelled. "Wake up!" I tried gently slapping his face. Nothing.

Noooo, no, no, no, no. This isn't happening. I got out of the car and ran around to his side. There was blood everywhere. There was no way I was going to be able to move all 6'4", 215 pounds of him over to the passenger seat.

"Please, Lester, oh God. Just wake up."

He answered with a grunt, but didn't open his eyes. I was starting to really freak out, but just then a black SUV pulled up beside me. I'd never been more relieved to see someone in my entire life. Tank jumped out of the SUV and ran over to us.

"Steph, are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's Lester. Shot…Blood…Unconscious," I stammered.

"It's okay, I've got him. Get what you need and lock up the car," Tank said as he effortlessly lifted Lester out of the car and carried him to the SUV. I grabbed my purse and got in the backseat with Lester.

Tank rummaged in the back and came up with a medical supply kit. He tossed it to me and told me to bandage the wound while he drove to the hospital.

It wasn't an easy task since I didn't have much room to move, but I somehow managed. The bleeding had slowed to a trickle, and after I bandaged him, I continued to apply pressure. All at once the gravity of the situation hit me. Two hours ago, Lester and I were alone in my apartment deciding to start a relationship together and now he's unconscious on the way to the hospital with a gunshot wound. This has to be one of life's cruel jokes. I could feel my eyes welling up and before I knew it I was a sniffling, sniveling mess.

"Uh, Steph? You okay?" Tank asked timidly. I could tell by his voice that he didn't really want to know the answer to that.

"Tank, I can't lose him. I just found him, I can't lose him."

"I know, Steph. I know."

Not much of the reassurance I'd hoped for.

"Listen, Stephanie, I'm going to disappear for a little while. When we pull up to the hospital go inside and get someone to help you."

"What? You're leaving?"

"I'll be back. I just gotta make it look like I'm coming to visit my friend in the hospital, rather than hauling in a guy with a gunshot wound. Until we know what this was all about, I don't need the Trenton PD asking questions."

"What should I tell them happened?"

"Tell them it was an accident. Anything that'll keep the police out of it."

We pulled up to the emergency room doors. Tank turned off the SUV and handing me the keys. I jumped out and ran in to find someone with a gurney. When I came back out, Tank was long gone.

Two guys in scrubs got Lester out of the backseat and wheeled inside. I ran after them trying to keep up, but was stopped by a nurse with a clipboard and an attitude. I started filling out the mound of paperwork while Lester was wheeled away. I didn't get very far on the paperwork since there wasn't much, other than his name, that I could fill out. I contemplated writing my name in as his emergency contact, but it seemed like a pretty major step, just shy of picking out china patterns. I put Ranger's name down instead.

I had to tell some story about how Lester got shot to five different people before the doctor came out to tell me the bullet was out and Lester was recovering.

"He's an extremely lucky man, Miss Plum. It seems the bullet missed all major organs. He lost a lot of blood, so we had to do a transfusion, but all in all, he's doing well. He should be walking out of here in the morning."

A nurse came and led me to Lester's room. He was still asleep. Other than the IV attached to his arm and the hospital gown, he looked perfectly fine. The doctor had assured me that was the case, but it wasn't until I saw him that I was able to exhale. I sat in an armchair that I'd pulled up to the side of his bed, held his hand and waited for him to wake up.

I was still waiting when Ranger came in. He looked at me then down to where I was holding Lester's hand. He had his blank face on and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I'm not entirely sure why, but I let go of Lester's hand. The last thing I wanted to do was flaunt our relationship in front of him and, innocent as hand-holding was, it felt like I was flaunting.

"We traced the plates," he said finally. "It's registered to a Michael Junkman."

"Junkman? Tell me it's a coincidence."

Ranger just shook his head 'no.'

"Shit."

A sick feeling had formed in the pit of my stomach. I'd worked so hard to block all memories of that horrible afternoon when I was kidnapped by the Slayers. I sunk back into the chair and put my head between my knees and concentrated on not throwing up.

"Guy gets run over by a school bus and lives to tell about it. You think he'd be too busy thanking God to shoot me," Lester said through a sleep and drug-induced fog.

"Oh, Lester, thank God you're okay," I said as I threw my arms around his neck. Suddenly, I remembered the whole non-flaunting thing and backed away shyly.

"Welcome back, man," Ranger said.

"Thanks. Where is he now?" Lester asked as he reached out and took my hand in his. He gave me a little tug, making me take a step closer so that I was standing right next to his bed.

"Jase is bringing him and the guy he was with in. Tank and Bobby are getting ready to have a little chat with them."

"Make sure they tell him that Lester Santos sends his love." I'm not sure what Lester meant by that, but I had a feeling it didn't bode well for Junkman.

There was a knock on the door and Joe Morelli stuck his head in.

"Lester, Ranger, Cupcake," he said by way of a greeting.

"Joe, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"It came over the scanner that someone was shot outside Plum Bail Bonds, and then the hospital called the station to report a patient with a gunshot wound and his girlfriend's lame-ass story about how he accidentally shot himself. I figured this has Stephanie Plum written all over it, so I came here myself to check it out."

"It wasn't a lame-ass story!"

"So, Lester was cleaning his gun and it accidentally went off and he shot himself…in the back?"

Ranger looked at me like I was the dimmest person on the planet. Lester just looked as if he was trying real hard not to laugh.

"What? It could happen," I said in defense of myself.

Ranger continued staring at me with disbelief.

"Have you ever heard of ricocheting?"

Ranger was starting to scare me. He's not even blinking.

"Okay, so, I panicked. Get off my case."

Lester gave up his fight and started laughing, which quickly turned into wincing. Ranger turned to Joe, who was just shaking his head.

"Morelli, we know who did this and it's being taken care of," Ranger said.

"Taken care of? Personally, I don't want to know a thing, but since it's my job, I have to ask."

"Seems it was all a big misunderstanding. Two of my guys are with the shooters, clearing things up as we speak."

"Nope, not this time, Manoso. We're doing this by the book. A drive-by shooting in broad daylight in the middle of town? How long do you think that's going to take to get around? The TPD has to act on this and fast or the whole city will be in an uproar. So, I'm going to take a statement from Lester and Stephanie and whoever else you have involved in this. Like I said, by the book."

"You want a statement? Here's one: Junkman," Ranger replied, his voice low and even.

"What?" Joe asked, completely taken off guard.

"You heard me."

I saw the muscles in Joe's jaw clench. His nostrils flared like they do when he's really angry.

"I'll back off for one day. Get him to me by 5:00 tomorrow. Make him pay for what he did to Stephanie, but, for God's sake, bring him to me alive."

--------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks for reading...please let me know what you think!_


	10. Chapter 10

**SOLDIER**

**Chapter Ten**

After Joe left, I turned to Lester and Ranger. "What's going on? I thought the Slayers were over me."

After my little run-in with the Comstock Slayers, the Trenton faction of the dangerous nation-wide street gang, and their leader, Junkman, last year, in which I was kidnapped, beaten and nearly gang-raped (only to be saved by none other than my favorite seven-foot tall drag queen, Sally Sweet), I had been assured that there would be no retribution. So why was Junkman shooting at us?

"Word on the street is they are over you, or at least they were. This must have to do with something else," Ranger said.

"Were they aiming at Lester or were they aiming at me?"

"We don't know yet. Bobby and Tank are talking to them right now. We'll find out soon."

Lester remained quiet during this exchange. Not that I can blame him. He did just wake up from surgery to remove a bullet from him abdomen, a bullet he received while guarding me. Guilt settled deep in my chest and suddenly it became hard to breathe. I felt tears prickling behind my eyes, and I did my best to blink them away. Ranger was right, we didn't know anything yet, and it wouldn't do anyone any good to be burdened with my unproductive emotions.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" I asked.

"You should stay here and keep Lester company. I'm going back to the office. I'd like to have a word with Junkman myself."

I nodded my acquiescence. Ranger turned to Lester, "How do you want to play this?" he asked.

"Keep me covered. At least until we know what this is about," Lester told him. Ranger nodded and left the room.

_Keep him covered? _What is that supposed to mean? I was really confused now. Obviously something is going on that they aren't telling me. Well, if they didn't want me to ask questions, they shouldn't be talking in "code" right in front of my face.

"Okay, Lester Santos, what the hell is going on?"

He looked at me with his crooked grin firmly in place. The one he uses when he's getting ready to charm the pants off someone.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look today?" he asked.

"Do not change the subject."

He sighed. "Give me a break, beautiful. I've had an exhausting day. First, I was fucked senseless by a beautiful woman and then I took a bullet and had to have surgery to remove it."

I raised my eyebrows at the _fucked senseless_ comment. "Keep talking like that and you're going to be taking another bullet," I said.

Lester smiled and pulled me down beside him on the narrow hospital bed. "Okay, how about if I say, I woke up in the arms of a beautiful woman and had amazing, mind-blowing, out-of-this-world sex all morning long? Is that better?"

Damn that crooked grin of his. I swear it's my undoing.

"Yes, that's much better," I said grinning back at him.

"Good. I'm glad you approve," he said. Then he lowered his voice and whispered in my ear, "But personally, I like being fucked senseless."

Oh, boy.

Despite his injury, Lester held me to him on the bed, spooning me from behind. His abdomen was heavily bandaged. I hesitated leaning into him and tried my best not to bump him, but he assured me that the drugs he was on were still in full-effect and he wasn't in any pain.

"So, are you going to tell me what's really going on now?" I asked in an attempt to get the conversation back on track.

"I must be losing my touch. I thought I could distract you with talk of sex."

"Not this time buddy. Not when you're in no condition to follow through. Now, give it up. What's going on?"

"I don't know for sure why we were targeted today," he said. "I have an idea, but I don't want to say until we hear back from the guys. There's no point in speculating when we'll know the truth soon enough. I have no doubt that Tank and Bobby will get to the bottom of it. I'll tell you everything, Steph. I promise. You just have to be patient. Please."

I wanted to argue. I really did, but he said _please_ in such a pleading voice and he sounded so exhausted and who could blame him really? So, I decided to let him off the hook for now. I did intend to get to the bottom of this, but it could wait. For one thing, he _was_ suffering from a gun-shot wound and for another, his arms felt really, really good wrapped around me. No sense picking a fight with him now. Not when if felt this good to lay here with him.

"You really scared me today, Lester," I said softly.

His arm tightened around me and he pressed a kiss to my neck.

"I'm sorry, Steph. I didn't mean to. I hope you know I wouldn't have followed them if I didn't think I could make it. I would never put you in danger like that. When I felt myself starting to slip, I stopped the car, okay? I would've stopped even if backup hadn't arrived. I was just lucky they did. You understand I wouldn't put you in danger, right?"

I nodded me head yes. But I already knew that. That wasn't why I was scared.

"You were bleeding so much and when you lost consciousness I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up. I need you, Lester. I can't lose you." I realized how much I was confessing and the weird thing was, it didn't bother me.

"I'm fine, baby. I'm fine. You didn't lose me. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Now, I need you, too, beautiful. I need you to lay here with me. Just close your eyes and don't worry about a thing, okay?"

I nodded, suddenly feeling extremely tired. I'd had an eventful 36 hours, what with skydiving, marathon sex and getting caught in a drive-by shooting. The adrenalin was finally wearing off and exhaustion was catching up with me.

I woke up several hours later when I heard a knock on the door to Lester's hospital room. A portly nurse with bright, red hair poked her head in. She was probably in her early fifties and she spoke with a cheery Irish lilt.

"So sorry to wake you, dear. I just need to check on our patient here."

"No problem," I said, my voice raspy from sleep. "Come on in."

"I hate to disturb you. You know, it just warms my heart to see you two lovebirds lying there, looking so sweet. It makes me want to rush home to the Mister."

I made a move to get up.

"No, no, dear, don't get up. I just need to check his temperature and blood pressure. You're not in the way a bit. I'm Nurse Betsy and I'll be taking care of your fella for the next few hours," she said as she fitted the blood pressure band around his bicep.

She also took his temperature and checked the dressing on his abdomen.

"Everything is just as it should be," she said. "He sure is a handsome one. I hope he's not got himself messed up in anything bad, getting shot like he did."

"No, I can assure you, Nurse Betsy, he's one of the good guys."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it, for both your sakes. It's quite obvious how much he loves you."

I looked at her, confusion evident on my face. "It is? How can you tell?"

"Oh, just look at him, dear. He's so relaxed. He doesn't even know I'm here. Men like him don't let their guard down like this unless they're with someone they love and trust with all their heart," she said smiling brightly.

"Well, he is on a lot of medication," I said.

"Oh, no, dear, it's not the drugs. Let me tell you, I've treated my fair share of men like him, soldiers and the like, and medication or not, they are still very much alert to what is going on around them. I may not know much, but I know this. That man loves you and he trusts you with his life. So long as you're lying next to him, he's going to get the rest he needs."

I gave her a speculative look.

"You don't believe me, but you'll see. Take care, dear," she said as she slipped out the door.

I shook my head slightly and smiled after her. She was a sweet lady, even if she was a little off her rocker.

I glanced at the clock. It was half past eleven, which means Lester and I had been asleep for about four hours. Lester's arm was still draped over me. Since the bed was a single and Lester is, well, _Lester_, we hadn't had room to change positions. The entire right side of my body was asleep and it felt as if a thousand tiny pin needles were poking me at once. I needed to get up and stretch…bad. I glanced back at Lester and he was still sound asleep, his breath coming in slow, shallow waves, and not looking like he was going to wake up any time soon. I figured I could slip out of the bed without disturbing him. I slowly lifted his arm off of me and slid from the bed, careful not to let his body shift in my absence. I didn't want to cause him any pain. My feet touched the floor and I eased off the bed. I'd barely taken a step when his voice made me jump.

"Where you going?"

My hand instinctively went to my heart. "Jeez, you scared me. I thought you were asleep."

Could Nurse Betsy be right? He was sleeping soundly until I moved away from him. Maybe this is something I should give serious thought to. Just not right now. Right now, it was too much for me to deal with. Not that Lester loving me was a bad thing. It's just that it is a _big_ thing…a very big thing…and if any more big things happen to me right now, I'm not sure I can handle it.

"I was just getting up to stretch. How are you? Are you in any pain?"

"A little. It's no big deal."

I did an internal eye-roll. Only one of the Merry Men can sustain a gun-shot wound and say it's no big deal.

"Do you want me to get the nurse?"

"No, I'll be okay. You look exhausted though. Why don't you call someone at RangeMan for a ride home?"

"I don't want to leave you alone."

He smiled at me. "I'll be fine. In fact, I'm willing to bet I have me own personal bodyguard perched right outside the door."

I cracked the door and stuck my head out. A large man dressed in black looked at me and nodded. I gave a little finger-wave and shut the door.

"Big guy, Latino, Fu Manchu mustache…," I said to Lester.

"That's Manuel. See, I'm safe, and, unfortunately, I'm not going anywhere. You should go home and get some sleep."

I supposed he was right. I dug out my cell phone and, ignoring the no-cell-phone-use sign, put in a call to Ranger. His line went directly to voicemail. I hung up and called the RangeMan control room hoping to catch him there. Just my luck, Jase, the resident nudist, answered.

"Hey hotstuff, what's shakin'?" Ugh.

"Hi Jase, is Ranger there?"

"Sorry, he's busy giving some guys the beat-down." I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "What can I do for you?"

"I need a ride home from the hospital. Maybe Cal or one of the other-"

"My shift is over in thirty. Can you wait that long?"

"Actually, if someone else is avail-"

"Nope, just me. Hang tight. I'll be there as soon as I can." Click.

I turned to Lester. "Jase will be here soon. I hope he remembers to put his pants on."

Lester smiled. "I'm sorry it bothers you. I can talk to him if you want."

"It's just weird. I've never known a nudist before. Doesn't it weird you guys out?"

Lester shrugged. "Ranger doesn't let him do it at the office. I've only seen him a couple times. I figure, whatever floats his boat."

"Well, doesn't it bother you that that he sits around my apartment naked?"

"Should it?" he asked.

"Well, no."

"Then I'm not bothered. Truth is, and no offense, you're not really his type."

"Is he gay?"

"No…at least I don't think so."

"So why am I not his type?"

"You're skinny and you're white," he said matter-of-factly.

I appreciated the skinny comment. So if he doesn't like skinny, white women, and he's not gay, then he must like…oh, I see. I suddenly had an idea of how I could get Jase off my case. "Can you hold on a sec, Les? I need to make a phone call."

A short time later, Jase phoned to let me know he was idling out front. I kissed Lester goodbye and promised I'd be back in the morning.

Just as I stepped off the elevator into the hospital lobby, Lula came barreling through the revolving glass doors, looking like a runaway freight train. Her hair was mussed from sleep and she was wearing pink plaid boxer shorts and a hot pink tank-top. Her hair had hot-pink tips to match. It's good to know she even coordinates her sleep-wear, I thought with an eye-roll. She was breathing heavy and I wondered briefly is she'd taking the time to get in her car and drive or if she'd just run here from her apartment.

"I got here as fast as I could. What's so important that you had to call and wake me up from my beauty sleep? Whatever it is, it'd better be good."

"Oh, it'll be good. Come with me," I said, grabbing Lula by the arm and pulling her with me to the shiny black SUV that was waiting at the curb. I opened the door and flashed my sweetest smile.

"Hi Jase, have you met my friend, Lula?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think..._


	11. Chapter 11

**SOLDIER**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Friggin' A," Lula muttered from behind me, clearly enamored with the handsome, dark-skinned man behind the wheel.

Jase's face lit up as he rushed to clear off the passenger seat so Lula could sit down. Oh, this was too easy, I thought to myself. Jase drove me to my apartment and I remembered him saying on the phone that he was just finishing up his shift. Resigned to the fact that I was stuck with a bodyguard, I asked who he was going to call to replace him.

"Don't worry about it. I'll stay so Lula and I can get better acquainted," he answered.

When we got to my apartment, he and Lula both came up. We stopped short when the elevator opened onto my floor. Sitting in front of my door was a large manila envelope with the name 'Marjorie' scrawled across the front. _Wonderful_, I thought, rolling my eyes, _just what I want to deal with_. Not only are the Slayers shooting at us, now Scully's decided to leave me another gift. I was having a hard time working up any real fear of Scully, I mostly just felt annoyance. As bad as I felt for poor, dead Marjorie, I couldn't help but think that she was much better off now as opposed to when she was alive and living with him.

I unlocked my apartment, stepping over the envelope and leaving it for Jase to pick up. As my currently-appointed bodyguard, it was his problem, right? _Sure, Steph, just keep telling yourself that, _I thought.

The inside of my apartment appeared safe except for the ominous blinking light on my answering machine. Too tired to deal with it, I flopped on the couch.

"What is it?" I asked Jase, who had entered the apartment and was thumbing through the contents of the envelope.

"There are some photos of his wife with bruises and burn marks, different ones then the last time. There are also pictures of you, Steph. You two really do, sort of look alike. He's got pictures of you in your parking lot, in front of Vinnie's, at Pino's. He's also got pictures of you with your family, Ranger, Lester. He's been watching you, Steph. And there's a note," he said handing me a piece of paper.

_**To Marjorie, my one and only,**_

_**The time has come for you to return to me. You can see from the pictures that I know who's helping you, keeping you from me. You don't want to make me angry or I may take it out on them. Today was a warning call. Next time, your boyfriend won't be so lucky. I'm your husband, Marjorie. Come home to me.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Victor**_

_Today was a warning call? _So then it appears Scully was behind Lester's shooting. Well, that means he must somehow be involved with Junkman and the Slayers. But, why would that be? It doesn't make sense. Or maybe he just found out about the shooting and is trying to take credit in order to scare me? I guess that's possible, but something about it just doesn't add up for me.

I called Ranger's cell phone. I wanted to know if they'd gotten any information out of Junkman and I wanted him to know that Scully may be somehow involved. Ranger picked up on the first ring.

"Yo."

"Yo, yourself. I got another message from Scully. He's taking credit for the shooting."

It reminded me of terrorists who bomb buildings, then call up the newspapers to brag about it. Like everyone is going to think, _'Oh, wow, you guys are so cool. You just killed hundreds of innocent people. That's so awesome.'_

"Have you learned anything from Junkman?" I asked.

"What did his message say?" Ranger asked, not answering my question.

I read the letter to Ranger and described the photos. There was a long silence. If I hadn't known Ranger as well as I did, I would've thought we'd been disconnected.

Finally Ranger said, "I'm going to send a man over to your parent's house in case someone decides to show up there. Get some sleep, babe, and try not to worry."

_Try not to worry…_right. Exhausted, I retreated to my room, but not before pulling Lula aside.

"No funny business in my apartment," I warned.

"Funny business, my ass. I just met the guy. What do you think I am, a ho?"

I raised an eyebrow, or attempted to anyway.

"I don't do that no more. Now, I'm an upstanding citizen. Guys have to work hard to get a piece of this. I don't just give it up."

"Good to know. If he starts to drive you nuts, tell him to sit in his car. You can crash on the couch."

"Don't you worry about me. You go on and get some sleep. I'll be just fine," she said, her eyebrows doing a little dance.

Oh, boy.

I shut the door to my room and crashed onto my bed in my thinking position, on my back, arms and legs spread like da Vinci's Vitruvian Man. I recited Scully's message in my head. The words sent a chill down my spine and made me rethink my position in this whole situation. When Ranger was first assigned to bring him in for skipping out on the homicide charges he was up against for killing his wife, Marjorie, we had learned that Scully was involved in gun-running and that he was single-handedly responsible for many of the illegal guns that found their way onto Trenton's streets. Ranger also learned about a possible shipment of guns that was going to be arriving in a week's time. The cops had been trying to nail him for gun-running for a while and had come up empty every time. So when Ranger found out about the shipment, the team decided to hold off on bringing him in until they could break up the gun sale. Kind of like killing two birds with one stone or something like that.

Ranger immediately tracked Scully to a dilapidated old row house on Cushing Street. We started keeping an eye on him, but knew he wasn't going anywhere, at least not until he was able to pass off the guns. He had a lot of money to be made.

When he first targeted me, thinking I was his wife, the guys wanted to bring him in immediately and forget the gun thing. I hesitated to go along with that, knowing there must be a good reason for why they were waiting in the first place. Hoping that Lester would tell me the truth, I went to him. He explained, albeit reluctantly, how Scully had hired a real slick lawyer who could probably get him off of the homicide charge. However, with multiple charges, homicide _and _gun-running, against him, they were hoping at least one would stick and he'd be put behind bars for the better half of the next hundred years. With this knowledge, I convinced the guys that they should wait and go along with the original plan.

Ranger wanted to send me to one of his safe houses. Of course, I refused and that is how I came to have a personal bodyguard. Except, my bodyguard of choice isn't here right now…instead, I have Jase, who is probably naked and in the kitchen eating all of my food.

I forced my mind back to the problem at hand. I was really creeped out now. It wasn't just me he was after. Now he was targeting my family and friends. Lester was lucky to be alive, for God's sake. Maybe they should scrap the plan and just bring him in after all. I'm sick of being afraid of some deranged lunatic. My mind went back and forth. We could get him now and put my loved ones out of danger, but risk him being back on the streets if the charges don't stick. He'd probably come after me again and this time who knows what he'd do. Or we could go with the original plan and let him harass us for the time being so that we can bust him for good.

Looking at the big picture, I knew what had to be done. The guys would understand if I couldn't go through with it, but I refused to let them down. The gun sale is supposed to be in just a few days, so it'll all be over soon. Besides, I've got Lester to protect me, right? With that thought, my mind drifted to the man in the other room and I groaned.

When I woke up the next morning, I was almost afraid to leave my bedroom for fear of seeing more than I wanted to of Jase and Lula. I'd seen naked Jase and, to be perfectly honest, it wouldn't be terrible to see him in the buff again, but naked Lula…I _really _didn't want to go there.

I cracked the bedroom door and peeked into the living room. To my surprise I didn't see Lula or Jase. Instead, Ranger was sitting on my couch.

"Hey, Ranger. What are you doing here?" I asked. Then a panicked thought entered my brain. I hoped he wasn't here to deliver bad news. "Is Lester okay?"

"Morning, Babe. Lester is fine." Oh thank God. "I came over this morning to relieve Jase."

"When you got here, were he and Lula-?"

"You don't want to know."

"That bad?" I asked.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to shut my eyes without seeing that image. I'm never going to sleep again."

I giggled. I'd never seen Ranger looking so…so…stunned. Yep. Stunned is the right word. I decided to switch to a safer topic, one involving gangs and drive-by-shootings.

"What did you guys find out about the shooting?" I asked. It wasn't a question of _if_ they found out anything, it was a question of _what_ they found out. I knew they had ways of getting even the most reluctant person to confess their darkest sin. I didn't know what they were, and frankly I didn't want to know, but they had their ways. This I was sure of.

Ranger seemed pleased that I was changing the subject and his face went from stunned to expressionless, which I'm much more comfortable with. Expressionless Ranger I can handle. Stunned Ranger I don't know what to do with.

"Once we got Junkman and the other guy, Felix Cooper, talking, they squealed like rats. They actually shed light on a lot. You know that weapons sale that we are waiting to bust Scully on?" Ranger asked.

Of course, it's all I'd thought about last night.

"Well, we found out who the buyers are. Scully was planning on selling the guns to the Slayers for $50,000. But when he started his obsession with you, thinking you are his wife, he changed his mind on the terms. He no longer wants the 50 grand. Instead he wants you."

I gulped audibly which was actually a difficult thing to do since my heart was lodged in my throat.

"Are you okay, babe?" Ranger asked, raising his hand as if he was going to stroke my cheek. With his arm half-way to my face, he stopped and dropped his arm and smiled sheepishly.

I nodded. "Uh huh, sure, fine, no problem. So, tell me again, why the Slayers targeted us yesterday."

He took a deep breath before he continued. He looked like he really didn't want to say what he was about to.

"In order to get the guns, the Slayers need to comply with two demands. They need to kill Lester and they need to deliver you. They tried to accomplish this yesterday, but they botched the shooting and panicked when Lester saw them. Rather than finishing the job, they hightailed out of there. You know the rest."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I could barely even absorb what Ranger was telling me. They were trying to _kill _Lester. _Kill _Lester. Kill. Lester. Dead. Then it hit me…Lester's only alive because this Cooper guy has bad aim? And I'm not locked away right now with that creep Vic Scully because of bad aim? I think the saying "it's better to be lucky than good" pretty much sums up that situation. I was so lost in thought, trying to wrap my brain around that one that I'd completely tuned Ranger out. I could see his mouth moving, but I couldn't hear any words.

"Stephanie…STEPHANIE! Did you hear what I said?"

"Huh?"

"I said you need to go and pack some things. You can either stay in a safe house or in the RangeMan building, your choice, but you can't stay here."

"But-" I started to argue.

"They shot Lester in the back, babe. He had no idea it was coming and no way to defend himself. If I thought assigning you another bodyguard would be enough, I'd do it, but it's not enough. I know you don't like it, but I need to know you and my men are safe. You're staying where I can keep track of you, even if it means I have to cuff your wrists and ankles and carry you out of here myself."

Normally, I would have put up an argument, but Ranger was right. Lester's life was at risk and I wanted everyone's attention on protecting him, not worrying about where I was or what I was doing. And I certainly didn't want to put anyone else in danger. It was no time to be selfish. I nodded and retreated to my bedroom to pack some clothes and other necessities. I decided to stay at the RangeMan building, figuring it would be easier on all of them if they didn't have to secure a safe house. Plus, I was hoping Lester would be there, too.

While I was packing, I tried to think of all the people Scully may have seen me with this past week. If he was convinced they were helping keep me from him, as his letter said, were they in danger, too? I'd seen Connie, Lula and Vinnie at work, plus my skips, but I didn't think he cared about them. He hadn't included them in any of the photos, so it didn't appear he was threatening them. I'd talked on the phone with Joe and Mary Lou, but fortunately hadn't been by to see either of them, so I'm pretty sure he doesn't know about them. Besides, Lester, Ranger and the other RangeMan crew, my family were the only people of any significance I'd been in contact with since this whole nonsense started.

"What about my family?" I asked.

"If he were going after your parents, the Slayers would be the ones he'd go to in order to get the job done. Scully isn't the type to do his own dirty work. From what we learned from Junkman and Cooper, Lester is the only one Scully wants to get rid of."

I gave a small, half-hearted smile. I guess that was one less thing to worry about. After loading a few changes of clothing, shoes and my toiletry case into a duffle bag, I was ready to go. Ranger was holding Rex's cage.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes, are we going to the hospital?"

"Office. Lester was discharged this morning. He'll be staying there while he's recovering."

Good, I thought to myself, at least I'll have company.

I decided to bite the bullet and call my mother from my cell phone on the way to the RangeMan building. Keeping the conversation as brief as possible, I was able to reassure her that yes, I was at the hospital yesterday, but no, I wasn't shot, and yes, I'm pretty sure the shooting was random. Okay, so I fibbed a little there. No sense in worrying her _again_. I declined an invitation to dinner for tonight, saying I had to work. I failed to mention that I would be staying at the RangeMan building, but if I played my cards right, she'd never have to know that. My cell phone rang as soon as I hung up with my mother. It was Lula.

"Ooooh, Steph. That Jase is one _fiiiiine_ man. Girl, you are the bomb for introducing me. I owe you big time."

"Don't sweat it," I said. Then I remembered Ranger's reaction to witnessing whatever he witnessed. I still didn't know what he walked in on. He refused to talk about it. "You didn't have sex in my living room did you?"

"No, we didn't do any of that…not yet anyway. He just told me all about his being a nudist. Did you know that? He doesn't like wearing any clothes at all. Convinced me to try it, too."

"So you guys just sat around my apartment naked?" I couldn't blame Ranger for getting freaked out. I didn't even see it and the thought creeped me out. Looks like I may be in the market for a new couch.

"Yep. That's some liberating shit right there. I think I'm going to become a nudist myself. When I'm not filing, that is. I don't want to get any paper-cuts where I shouldn't. That could be real dangerous. Not that I can't handle the danger, it's just that I don't want to damage anything important, you know what I mean?"

I've created a monster. Actually, Jase created the monster, I'm just responsible for bringing them together in the first place. By the time I'd gotten Lula off the phone, we were pulling into the parking garage. Ranger took my bag and I followed him to the elevator. He punched the button for the seventh floor. _His _floor.

I hadn't thought far enough ahead to consider where exactly I would be staying inside the building. The last time I'd stayed, it was in Ranger's apartment, but things have kinda changed since then.

"Um, Ranger?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah, babe?"

"You don't suppose one of the fourth floor apartments is available, do you?" I asked.

Ranger glanced at the buttons and appeared to only just realize that he'd punched in the seventh floor. He reached up again and hit the fourth floor button. "Sorry Steph. I didn't even think. I guess you're probably not going to be staying in my apartment anymore, huh?"

I slowly shook my head 'no' and an awkward silence filled the elevator.

We exited on the fourth floor and stood in the long corridor. There were two doors to the left, one on each side of the hall and three doors to the right. I remember from when I stayed in the building before that Lester and Bobby had apartments across from one another on one half of the floor and Tank had an apartment on the other half, across from two small, vacant apartments.

"Where should I put your bag?" Ranger asked.

Good question, I thought. I know where I'd like to stay, but I wasn't entirely sure I felt comfortable staying with Lester in his apartment. For one thing, I didn't know if he'd want me "moving in." We hadn't even been together 48 hours now. But, even if he wanted me there, I still didn't know if I was comfortable acting like a couple when Ranger was around. Despite the conversation Ranger and I had about where our relationship stood, I was really cautious about flaunting my relationship with Lester in front of him. I knew it was probably silly. Ranger had even given us his blessing, but for some reason, I felt the need to walk on eggshells around him.

"One of the empty rooms, please."

Ranger didn't react. He simply nodded and led the way to the nearest vacant apartment. I walked in and assessed my surroundings. The apartment opened into a tastefully decorated living room. There was a comfortable-looking couch, a coffee table, and two end tables that faced an entertainment center complete with plasma TV, DVD player and stereo. Black and white artwork hung on the wall. Beyond the living room was a kitchen with a breakfast nook. Off of the kitchen was a short hallway that I presumed led to a bedroom and bath.

"Make yourself at home. There are phones in the kitchen and bedroom. Dial '0' to get the control room, '70' to get my apartment, '41' for Lester's apartment and '2' for Ella. She'll be available for you if you need any cooking, cleaning or laundry. Don't hesitate to ask. It's what she's here for. Any questions?"

I shook my head no and Ranger left me so I could get settled. I called Lester's apartment and there was no answer. I tried his cell phone but he didn't pick up. I left a message letting him know where I was and went to work unpacking my belongings.

I carried my bag to the bedroom and took in my surroundings. The bedroom was simple, as tastefully decorated as the rest of the apartment. The queen size bed had a tan suede comforter on top and lots of matching throw pillows. In one corner of the room was an armoire and the wall opposite the bed held an entertainment center that matched the one in the living room. There was a nightstand with a phone and a lamp next to the bed. I carried my toiletry bag into the bathroom and put everything where it belonged. The bathroom was luxurious with a large Jacuzzi tub and a separate shower. After putting everything where it belonged, I went back to the bedroom to hang my clothes in the armoire. It didn't take long as I hadn't brought much. I was hopeful that the situation would get resolved and I'd be able to move back home soon. I'm not sure why I was in such a hurry to get back to my apartment. This one was about a thousand times nicer than mine. I guess it had something to do with the reason I was here. You know, Scully wanting Lester dead so he could lock me up in his dungeon never to be heard from again.

I hadn't taken the time to shower in my apartment before we left, so I decided to take care of that. Afraid I'd miss Lester's call, I opted for a quick shower rather than the long bubble bath I really wanted. Sadly, I knew I'd have time for that later being that it didn't look like I was going anywhere for a few days, at least. I did the lather, rinse, repeat thing and shaved my legs. I wrapped myself in a soft, oversized towel and padded to the bedroom. I got dressed in a pair of comfy cotton yoga pants and a white tank top, then went to the living room and made myself comfortable on the couch. I flipped on the television, but didn't really watch it. I was too busy wondering where Lester was and why he hadn't picked up the phone. According to Ranger, he was already back here. Knowing him, he was back to work when he should've been in his room resting.

A short time later, the apartment phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, beautiful. I hear the fourth floor has just improved significantly."

I blushed, thankful that no one was there to see. "Hi Les. How are you feeling?"

"I'd be better if you were here."

"Give me five minutes."

"I'm in apartment 4-1. The door is open."

I ran to the bathroom to apply some make-up like the good little Jersey girl I am. I finger-fluffed my still wet curls. I didn't want to take the time to dry my hair, so it would have to do. I slipped my feat into a pair of flip-flops, and walked down the hall to Lester's apartment. I pushed the door open and nearly ran into Tank and Bobby who were just leaving.

We did the 'Hi-How are you?-See you later' thing and they left.

I walked through the small, marble-tiled foyer and into the living room. A black leather couch and matching recliner dominated the space. Across from the couch was an enormous plasma TV hanging on the wall. On the side wall, there was an entertainment center with stereo, DVD player, X-Box and more movies, video games and CDs than I could count.

Lester was lying on the couch, wearing nothing but a pair of baggy basketball shorts. Despite the thick, white bandages that wrapped around his entire abdomen, he was drop-dead gorgeous.

He smiled when he saw me and tried to sit up. He did his best to disguise it, but I saw him grimace in pain.

"Don't get up," I said, rushing to his side. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, Steph, I do." His words were strained, barely above a whisper. He sounded like he was in enormous pain. "Come closer." I knelt beside him. "Please," he said, looking like he was in complete agony. The medication he was on must have worn off. I leaned closer still.

Then he grabbed me with both hands, pulled my face down to his and proceeded to kiss me into oblivion. When we finally parted to catch our breaths, he leaned back.

"Much better," he said, his eyes darkened with lust.

"You jerk! I thought you were pain!" I said, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

He reached for me again and before I knew it, he had me stretched out on the couch beside him and was kissing me. He was exhibiting remarkable strength for someone who'd just had surgery, I thought. I wonder if he was strong enough to…no, no, Steph, I told myself, get your mind out of the gutter.

"So, you're a prisoner here, too, huh?" I asked when we'd finally broken the kiss. I was snuggled against him on the couch. It felt so good to feel him, to know he was alive and safe, to know that the Slayers couldn't get to him here.

"Looks that way. It's not so bad for me. I have everything I need here. I stay here almost as much as I stay in my house."

I looked around. This place looked more like the bachelor pad I'd envisioned him in, full of black and chrome and leather and electronics, whereas his other place was more of a home. Well, as much of a home as a single, 29-year-old male can make it.

"Lester, I'm so glad you're staying here and staying safe. I hate the thought of you out there when the Slayers are trying to kill you."

With a finger under my chin, he raised my head so that I was looking into his eyes.

"Stephanie, I always try to be honest with you. You need to know that I'm only here while I'm recovering. As soon as I'm able, I'm going after Scully and the Slayers. They are going to find out that when they threaten me, they have to deal with me. I appreciate what everyone is doing while I'm stuck here, but this is my battle to fight and as soon as I'm able, I'm going to fight it."

As much as that scared me, I admired him for it even more. Every time someone had threatened me, I'd felt the exact same way. A part of me wanted to argue, to tell him it wasn't worth risking his life over, to tell him he was being selfish and not thinking about the people he'd be leaving behind if something happened to him, to tell him everything people tried to tell me when I was in his situation, but it would've been completely hypocritical of me to do that. Instead, I smiled a humorless smile and made him promise that when the time came, he'd be careful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_As always, thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think..._


	12. Chapter 12

**SOLDIER**

**Chapter Twelve**

I spent the next week doing a whole lot of nothing. Lester and I sat around his apartment watching movies and playing X-Box. He was recovering very quickly and was even walking almost completely upright (he had been walking hunched-over like a little old man – okay, a big old man – until yesterday…though he didn't appreciate it when I told him so). It felt like we were teen-agers. We did a lot of making-out on the couch, but I refused to take it into the bedroom and I insisted that our clothes stay on. For one thing, I didn't want him to hurt himself or pull his stitches out or anything like that. And for another, I still wasn't entirely comfortable in Ranger's building, even if we were in Lester's private apartment. Sure, there were no security cameras in the apartments, but...I don't know...it just felt disrespectful somehow.

Lester was really understanding and patient with me about it and didn't try to pressure me into staying with him. I was grateful for that since I wasn't sure how much will-power I'd have if it really came down to it. Regardless, I knew what was right, so I'd spend my days with Lester and my nights alone in the apartment I was using.

The guys had found out through Junkman (apparently Ranger was now keeping him on a tight leash) that the date of the gun sale was postponed indefinitely. In other words, Scully was waiting until the Slayers made good on their end of the deal before he handed over the guns.

This was not good news as far as I was concerned. I wanted to get back to my apartment and back to my normal life, but most of all I wanted sex. Steamy, hot, passionate, all-night, rock my world sex. And I wanted it with Lester. I'd spent one night with this man, and my most basic instinct was to rip his clothes off every time I saw him. Unfortunately, this put me at quite a war with my morals, which said 'not here, anywhere but here.'

By day six, my body was getting extremely frustrated and I could tell Lester was, too, though he didn't say it. Amazingly, he was almost fully recovered so we could no longer use that as an excuse. I was in the kitchen attempting to make lunch when Lester came in behind me. He pressed himself against my backside and leaned down to kiss my neck. I instantly felt tingly in all the right places. He turned me so I was facing him and brought his lips to mine. The kiss quickly deepened and he slid one hand underneath my t-shirt and massaged my breast. His other hand cupped my ass and pulled me tight against his groin. I could tell he wanted this as much as I did. My mind warred, but finally my morals won out.

"Lester, stop. We can't do this here," I said a bit breathily.

"Yes. We can." I could hear frustration bubbling beneath the surface, but I was determined to stay strong.

"No. We can't. Not here."

"Fuck." Lester said through gritted teeth, backing away from me. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked like he wanted to pull it out. He turned and walked out of his apartment, slamming the door behind him.

I was still standing there, my emotions having run the gamut from stunned to fuming with righteous indignation, when he came back in several minutes later.

"Go pack your stuff. We're leaving."

"What?" I asked.

He pulled a duffle bag out of a hall closet. "We're leaving. I'm getting you out of this building. Away from the guilt. Away from the self-consciousness. Away from Ranger." He paused to look at me, "I'm getting you out of here."

"You're kidnapping me?" I asked, disbelieving what I was hearing. "You're kidnapping me…just so I'll have sex with you? Are you sure that's a good idea? Are you sure that it's safe to leave?"

"Fuck safe," he growled, as he worked his way through his apartment, furiously packing up a laptop, his medical supplies, and an arsenal of weapons that he pulled out of his top dresser drawer. He stopped the rampage through the apartment and came inches from me, looking me in the eye. "I'm a desperate man."

I stared back wide-eyed. "Okay, then."

He zipped up his bag and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the apartment behind him. We walked quickly to my apartment and he pushed the door open. I hadn't bothered locking it. He tore through the apartment, grabbing everything I had, which wasn't much, and stuffed it into my duffle bag.

"And I'm not kidnapping you," he said, pulling me to him. He kissed me gently and his voice softened. Mmmm, he felt so good. "I talked to Ranger. He's giving us a Get Out of Jail Free card. You can go back to your apartment on one condition…you have to take me with you."

"Have to or get to?" I asked, raking my fingers across his back. His eyes darkened.

"I like that you see it that way. Would you rather stay at my place? I have a king size bed and a Jacuzzi tub that have been feeling really neglected."

"Well, that's a pretty tempting offer. Do you have anything else to sweeten the pot?" I asked, teasingly.

"I have food in my refrigerator."

"Okay, I'm in."

He grinned at me, hoisted our bags over his shoulder, tucked Rex's cage under his arm and grabbed me by the hand.

We made it to his house in record time, even going out of our way a little to make sure we weren't being tailed. He held my hand the entire way, periodically raising it to his mouth and brushing kisses across my knuckles. It felt very _relationship-y. _Something I hadn't felt in a very long time, and it felt good…really, really good.

We'd barely made it through the garage door and into the kitchen when he pressed me against the wall with his body. His mouth devoured mine and he began sliding my shirt up. He was acting a little out of control and it was really turning me on.

"Stephanie, do you have any idea how bad I want you?" he asked throatily as he broke away long enough to pull the shirt over my head and toss it to the floor. I returned the favor, pulling his shirt up and over his head. He no longer had the bulky, offensive bandage around his waist, but was down to a couple of mere butterfly strips holding his stitches in place. There were some ugly, yellow and purple bruises, but overall his wound looked a lot better than it had a few days ago.

"I want you, too, Lester, but be careful. Don't hurt yourself."

"Stop worrying about me. At this point I'd risk bleeding to death in order to have you right here, right now."

The patience he'd exhibited during the past week was long gone. Thank God, I thought. My patience was nearing the end of its line, too, and my need for him was just as bad as his for me.

Lester adeptly undid the buttons on my jeans and slid them over my hips and down my legs. He kneeled, pulling off my sneakers, socks and jeans, leaving me standing in nothing but my bra and underwear. I wasn't expecting him to see me without clothes on today, so unfortunately I wasn't wearing anything sexy. I had on my comfy white cotton set. At least I could be grateful for two things. One, the bra and underwear matched and two, I'd happened to shave my legs that morning.

Lester stood, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me gently.

"I don't know if I feel right about this anymore," he said. "You look so innocent and wholesome in white. Almost...virginal."

"Shut up," I said, smiling.

"No, I'm serious," he deadpanned. "I feel like I'd be compromising your virtue."

I pulled his head back down to mine and nearly growled, "Then take them off, so you don't have to worry about it."

He smiled broadly and kissed me again. His hands went to work and before I had time to register what he was doing, my bra fell to the floor. My panties quickly followed. He pushed me back against the wall, pinning me there with his body, his mouth working magic the entire time.

I reached between us to undo his belt and jeans. I pushed them down below the curve of his butt and dug my fingernails into his firm cheeks pulling him tight against me. Lester moaned and squirmed the rest of the way out of his pants, kicking off his shoes and socks as he did so.

He reached between us and moved his hand over my core. "You're so wet," he said, his voice husky with desire.

"Please, Lester," I begged, reaching down and stroking his impressive erection. Bracing himself with one arm above my head, he lifted my leg with the arm opposite his wound, pulling it up against his hip and, in one smooth motion, he thrust into me.

I yelled out in pleasure. He felt so good. We moved against each other at a pace that was urgent, almost frantic. Our week's-worth of pent up frustration and anxiety boiled over all at once. At that moment, nothing could've been more perfect. If he'd wanted to go slow, I think I would've keeled over in frustration. Fast and furious was exactly what I needed and it seems it's exactly what he needed, too.

Lester buried his face in my neck and I clung to him as if my life depended on it. I was close to the edge before we'd even really started and it didn't take long for him to push me into a free-fall. My body shook with the force of my orgasm, propelling him into one of his own.

We stood for a long time, slumped against the wall, trying to regain our sensibilities.

"You okay?" I asked finally.

"Mmmm." I decided to take that as a yes.

"Want to go upstairs?" I asked.

"Hell, yeah," he said, catapulting into action, exhibiting far more energy than someone in his condition should. He grabbed my hand and led me through the living room to the large wooden staircase leading to the second floor. We didn't bother getting dressed – really what would've been the point? I let Lester lead the way telling him it was because I didn't know where his bedroom was, but really I just wanted to get a good view of his backside as he walked up the stairs. He said if he wasn't still sore, he'd just throw me over his shoulder and carry me. I had no doubt he was serious.

I couldn't help being nosey as we walked along the second floor hall. There were two doorways on either side of us. The rooms on the left were what appeared to be a guest room and an office. On the right, was the guest bath and then Lester's bedroom. His room was large, with a cathedral ceiling, and was handsomely decorated in deep reds and blacks. The king size bed I was promised was almost dwarfed by a massive headboard which was covered in rich, black leather and stood tall against the far wall. The bed covers were luxurious red silk. The room was elegant and soothing. The furniture was black and had a very Asian feel to it. One wall held two large windows, the curtains drawn tight, and on the other were two doors, presumably leading to a closet and a bathroom.

Lester pulled the comforter back to reveal luxurious ivory Egyptian-cotton sheets and pulled me down onto the bed with him. The bed was so comfortable, and if there hadn't been a naked, gorgeous man tempting me, I could've easily dozed off. Lester began placing delicious, warm kisses all over my face and neck, working his way to my breasts, down to my belly and back up again. This time he took his time. There was no rushing, no sense of urgency. He made me feel incredibly sexy, like he wanted nothing more than to worship my body for as long as he could. His movements were achingly slow and I enjoyed every nerve-tingling second of it.

He continued his sweet torture for what seemed like hours, drawing at least three orgasms from me before he allowed himself the luxury of coming. When he finally did come, he kept his eyes open and stared straight into mine. I'd never experienced anything so erotic and I clung to him as tight as I could, never wanting to let go.

Afterwards, he held me and continued to rain soft, warm kisses over my body, until eventually exhaustion overtook us and we curled up for a lazy afternoon nap.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks for reading...comments are welcomed and appreciated!_


	13. Chapter 13

**SOLDIER**

**Chapter Thirteen**

I was awoken several hours too soon by a bladder that was threatening to explode. I rolled over and discovered Lester wasn't in the bed next to me. Before I had time to feel too disappointed, one of the doors on the side wall opened and Lester came out of what I'm assuming was the bathroom, looking delicious in all his naked glory.

When our eyes met, he grinned at me and leaned against the doorframe, unabashedly, letting me take in every inch of his beautiful body. I momentarily forgot about nature's call as I became lost in the vision of perfection before me…the long, defined legs, the eight-pack abs, the hard chest and long, muscular arms, the dark, sexy eyes and handsome face that was now accented by a dark five o'clock shadow, and of course, the star of the past several hours, which even in its unaroused state was still an impressive sight. He walked slowly across the room to me, sat on the edge of the bed, and bent his head to mine. I smelled the mintiness of toothpaste on his breathe as his mouth captured mine in a slow, deliberate kiss that made my toes curl.

The things this man can do with his mouth…mmmm. How did I get so lucky? He covered my body with his and the instant he did, my bladder screamed in protest.

"Mmm, Lester," I said, moaning partly in ecstasy, partly in frustration. "Can you hold that thought for one minute?"

I felt him smile against my mouth as he planted one last, quick kiss on my lips, and he rolled off me, pulling the sheets off as he went so that I could get up. I felt his eyes on me as I walked across the room to the bathroom and, knowing that he was watching me made me feel sexy, not self-conscious like it normally does when I'm naked around men.

His bathroom was nearly as big as my own living room. The Jacuzzi tub that Lester lured me here with took up much of the far wall. It was big and black and sat deep in its black marble surround. It was strangely sexy and, seeing that it was plenty big enough for two people, I couldn't wait to try it out. Opposite the tub was a long vanity containing double sinks and plenty of counter space done in the same black marble as the rest of the bathroom. There was a large marble shower enclosed in glass walls in the corner. I noticed there were not one, but two massive shower heads coming out of the wall. One seemed abnormally high, until I remembered that Lester stood well over six foot tall. The other was placed so that the water would hit him mid-back. I could only imagine how nice that would probably feel after a long day hauling in skips. I may have to have Lester come over to my apartment and rig something like that up in my shower. Or I could just start taking all my showers here. Now there was an idea…

I was pleased to find that he'd carried my duffle bag up and placed it in the bathroom. After quickly taking care of business, I pulled out my toiletry bag and unearthed my toothbrush. Then, with breath as equally fresh as his, I crawled back into bed. He pulled me close and I could feel something hard pressing against my abdomen.

"You're insatiable," I said.

"Is that a complaint?"

"Not in the least," I answered, wriggling my hips against his erection.

He stilled my hips. "You're playing with fire, you know that?"

"Well, we'd better put it out then, hadn't we?" I answered in what I hoped was a seductive voice. From the way his eyes darkened and the speed at which he flipped me onto my back, covering my body with his, I think he got the message.

A half-hour later, I rolled off him, panting and covered in sweat. If it's any consolation, he was in the same condition.

"Jesus, Lester."

"I know."

"I'm not going to be able to walk."

"No need. Just stay here in bed with me."

"It's tempting, but someone has to get up to feed Rex."

He thought for a moment.

"I can call Bobby and have him move the cage to the night stand in here. We'll fill the drawer with hamster food and never have to leave bed again."

"I wouldn't be able to have sex with Rex watching."

"Okay, scratch that then. You're not that attached to the little guy, are you? Bobby would be a good hamster daddy."

"Lester!"

"Alright, alright. Forget staying in bed forever. I could use a shower, anyway. Care to join me? I'll wash your back."

"That's very chivalrous of you. I may need my front washed, too," I said suggestively.

"I'm on it," he said, leaping out of bed and dragging me with him to the bathroom. He adjusted the water so that it was just the right temperature and stepped into the large shower, pulling me with him.

The water ran over both of us, and, as I wiped it from my eyes, I nearly lost my breath as I saw the water cascading down the deliciously dark skin that tightly covered his muscular body. He was covered in tiny beads of water that glistened in the dim shower light. He reached to me and, cradling my head in his hands, pulled my face to his as his mouth captured mine in a hot, wet kiss. I let my hands wander over his slickened back and pressed my body to his. He let out a soft moan as my hips ground against his growing erection. If I hadn't been in the same degree of arousal, I would have wondered how he could possibly still be in the mood after our all-day sexual marathon. It seems my Hungarian hormones were a perfect match for his Latin libido.

The room was quickly filling with steam that could just as easily have been caused by the heat of our bodies as it was by the heat of the water.

"My God, Stephanie, you are unbelievable," Lester sighed against my mouth.

"Let me show you," I responded as I lowered my head and trailed kisses down his chest, over his taut nipples, down his firm, muscular stomach and narrow hips, until I was kneeling in front of him. I wrapped my hand around his thick erection and began stroking him slowly. I brought my head forward and took him little by little into my mouth, teasing him with my tongue. I heard him gasp and noticed he had grabbed onto the towel bar for support as his legs wavered just the slightest bit. I smiled inwardly at the idea that I could literally make him go weak in the knees. Unable to take him completely, I used my hand and mouth in unison to give him all of my attention. I was intent on making him feel as good as he makes me feel.

After a little while, I felt him pulsing and tightening.

"Steph, stop, please. I'm so close."

"It's okay," I muttered and continued to work him over with my mouth.

He grabbed my arms and pulled me so that I was standing. He lifted me up with his hands beneath my thighs.

"I want to be inside you when I come," he said as he lowered me onto his erection and brought his mouth to mine in a deep, passionate kiss. It felt so good to have him inside me, filling me and I felt my walls quiver in response. I wrapped my legs around his hips and placed my hands on his strong shoulders. He leaned me back against the shower wall. He pushed into me a few times before he came with a final, powerful thrust. It was enough to send me over the edge and I tightened around him as my body shuddered and vibrated against his.

We stayed like that until our breathing returned to normal. Lester lowered me and we both stood on shaky legs.

"We should probably get on with that shower before we run out of hot water," Lester said with a grin. All I could do was nod and smile lazily. He reached behind him and grabbed the shampoo bottle. He poured way too much into the palm of his hand and rubbed his hands to create a thick lather. He took his time massaging it into my hair and scalp and I nearly melted on the spot. If I thought my legs were shaky before, it was nothing compared to the way I felt now. I was putty in his hands. He took some excess shampoo and rubbed it over his own head before quickly rinsing. Lester moved me under the spray and rinsed the shampoo from my hair. He followed by adding conditioner to my hair. Then he picked up a bar of soap and proceeded to wash my entire body, careful not to miss a single spot. When I was satisfied that I was clean, I took the soap from him and returned the favor. I probably took far too much time, but I couldn't help myself. The man was physical perfection. So, I lingered at certain places. Can you blame me?

Eventually, we rinsed and got out. Lester grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me before securing one around his own hips. The contrast of the crisp white towel against his dark skin made my pulse quicken. His chest was covered in beads of water and his short hair was pointing up in all directions. His long, thick eyelashes were sticking together with tiny droplets of water, making them seem even longer and thicker. I'd never seen him look more gorgeous.

I guess I had been staring too long, because Lester grinned his crooked grin. "Steph, you still here?" he asked with a laugh.

"Just admiring the view," I said. His grin widened, then turned into a full-fledged laugh when one of our stomachs growled.

"Was that you or me?" He asked.

"I couldn't tell. It may have been me…I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Well, I'm starving. Let's go see what we can find."

Lester slipped on a pair of baggy, mesh athletic shorts and tossed me one of his t-shirts to wear. It fit me like a nightgown. By this time it was nearly midnight and we were exhausted. Neither of us was in the mood to cook, not that I ever am, so Lester suggested cereal. I was nervous as to what kind of cereal Lester had, fearing it would be multi-grain fiber flakes or something disgustingly healthy, but I was ecstatic to see him pull out a box of honey-nut Cheerio's. Mmm-mmm…lots of sugary sweetness! The cereal was only made slightly worse by having to eat it with skim milk rather than my usual two-percent. Oh, well. I guess I'd survive.

We sat at Lester's breakfast bar, eating our cereal and chatting about nothing in particular. We'd gotten really good at that over these past couple of weeks…just relaxing and enjoying each others' company in casual comfortableness. And of all the things he's come to mean to me since this whole ordeal began, the fact that that particular aspect of our relationship hadn't changed might be what endeared him to me most of all.

We finished our cereal and climbed back into bed, both of us too exhausted to do anything but sleep.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Thanks for reading...comments are welcomed and appreciated!_


	14. Chapter 14

**SOLDIER**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Lester's POV**_

I knew their location. They were holed up with Felix Cooper's mother. Poor, unsuspecting bastards.

We'd decided we needed to keep an eye on them, so Cal had been on surveillance duty overnight. He called an hour ago to let me know Mrs. Cooper had left for work and that Junkman and Felix were alone inside. I decided now was as good a time as any to pay my boys a visit. I pulled up behind Cal's black SUV and gave him a call to let him know he was no longer needed here. I didn't need help and, frankly, I didn't want witnesses. I waited a good ten minutes after he pulled away to make sure he didn't circle back. When I was confident I was alone, I approached the house, a worn-down clapboard with a big concrete front stoop, located a block off of Stark Street. It was 7:30am, early by gang-banger standards, so I didn't expect Junkman and Felix to be up yet. Nevertheless, I made my approach silently. I passed through the rusted chain-link fence into the backyard and within seconds had breached the security on the back door and was standing in Mrs. Cooper's modest kitchen. For such a run-down house, the level of security was impressive. For the average person, it would've been enough. Mrs. Cooper probably had no illusions about the type of people her son associated with and wanted to keep what little she had safe. I could respect that. I couldn't respect her son though.

I moved silently from room to room. As far as Cal could tell, only Junkman and Felix were there, but I wasn't going to take any chances. I wanted to make sure the surprise was going to be on those two and not on me. After I was certain there wasn't anyone else in the house, I made my way back to the small bedroom in the back of the house. Both of them were passed out, Junkman on a single bed and Felix on a blanket on the floor. The room was littered with worn clothes, old take-out bags and dirty magazines. Old, stale marijuana stench hung in the air like a cloud. I was getting high just from standing in the doorway.

With a gun raised, pointing at Felix, I stood over Junkman. I pressed a second gun to his temple, letting the sound of the safety releasing echo in his ears. His eyes flew open. I waited while his pea-sized brain grasped the situation and watched his eyes grow in fear.

"Morning, Sunshine," I said.

"P-p-please, sir," he stuttered. "D-d-don't shoot."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

"I-I-I didn't know it was you in front of the bonds office. I'm sorry, sir. P-please, Mr. Santos, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. I swear."

"Not knowing who you were shooting was your first mistake. Not killing me was your second."

By this time Felix was awake. I still had a gun trained on him and when I saw him reach for something out of the corner of my eye, I released the safety.

"Don't even think about it. Try anything stupid, and I will not hesitate to blow your fucking brains out. I'd hate for your mama to come home and have to clean that shit up."

I watched as Felix raised his hands in surrender, just like Junkman was doing. The look on their faces was priceless. I could say I was putting the fear of God in them, but for scum like them, that means nothing. Maybe I should say I was putting the fear of _me_ in them. I like that. A little egocentric, but it seems to fit.

"Junkman, I know how you got where you are when you first came to Trenton. Three kills. You were a coward then and you're a coward now. I don't know why you aren't rotting in prison right now, but after I'm done with you, you'll wish you were. You guys shot me in the back and then drove off like a couple of spineless pussies. I hope you aren't heavy sleepers, because you know what they say…an eye for an eye."

I watched as the color drained from their faces and I swear I saw a wet spot form in the front of Junkman's pants. Felix was covered with a blanket, but I was willing to bet he had a matching spot. Maybe I'm sick in the head, but I love making worthless pieces of shit like them squirm. I get a perverse pleasure from watching them constantly looking over their shoulder, wondering if today's the day I'm coming after them. I wonder how long I should make them wait.

One thing is for certain. When I do come after them, it won't be in the same cowardly way they came after me. No, when I come, they'll see me coming and they'll know exactly who it is. I fight my battles face to face, and believe me, you pull a chicken-shit move like shooting me in the back from a moving car, then you've got yourself a battle.

"I should put a bullet in both your heads right now, walk away, and never think about you worthless pieces of shit again. But that would be too easy. I think it'll be a lot more fun if I wait, let you guys think about it for a while," I said, walking backwards towards the door, guns still pointed at the two quivering men, and I use the term "men" loosely.

"But, if I were you, I'd watch my back because you never know when I might get the urge to exact a little revenge. I can promise you that I will, one of these days, get that urge, and I will come after you and, when I do, it won't be pretty."

I exited the house the same way I came in. My little discussion with Junkman confirmed what I suspected. When they pulled their little drive-by shooting stunt, they didn't know who I was, other than the guy Scully wanted out of the picture. I bet they were surprised when they found out and realized just who the hell they'd fucked with. Let's just say, I'm not the only one who wants them dead. I just wonder which of us will be the one to pull the trigger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_As always, thanks for reading and feel free to let me know what you think...I love hearing your thoughts! Regards, Kendall_


	15. Chapter 15

**SOLDIER**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**Stephanie's POV**_

I woke to find myself alone in Lester's bed. I thought maybe he beat me to the bathroom again, but a quick glance that direction told me that wasn't the case. I decided to wait for him to return to the bed. I lounged about in what I hoped was a seductive pose, but I got impatient after about two minutes. So, I trudged to the bathroom, took care of business, washed my hands and face, brushed my teeth, and dragged a brush through my hair. The result wasn't great, but it would do for now. I dressed in a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt and clambered downstairs in search of Lester.

A quick search of the first floor told me he wasn't there either. I peeked in the garage and saw that his Escalade was gone. I was sure I'd seen it the previous day when we pulled into the garage. I checked around to see if he'd left me a note, but didn't find one. I pulled out my cell phone and saw I had a new message.

_"Hey, beautiful,"_ Lester's recorded voice said. _"Sorry I had to run this morning. Something came up. Please, _please_ stay where you are. I'll be back as soon as I can. _Please_ don't try to leave without one of us with you, okay? _Please_."_

Hmm, I guess my reputation precedes me.

Well, I'm sure he'd be glad to know that the thought never entered my mind. After the night he'd treated me to, he'd have to drag me out of here kicking and screaming. I decided to take advantage of the time on my hands and make good use of that Jacuzzi tub. I rummaged under the sink in Lester's bathroom and found scented bubble bath and candles. I'd have to remind myself to ask him about those later. Something told me he wasn't the bubble-bath type of guy, but that would mean they belonged to someone else and I really didn't want to go there. Not that I had any suspicions whatsoever about another woman, but I couldn't help feel a slight stab of jealousy towards the women he'd been with before, whomever they were. Crazy, I know, since I was here and they weren't, but I'm a woman, it's my God-given right to be irrationally jealous of ex-girlfriends.

Putting those thoughts out of my mind, I placed the candles all around the tub and dimmed the lights, letting the room fill with a soft glow. I filled the tub with the deliciously scented bubbles and sunk into it. I closed my eyes thinking that this would be a good way for Lester to come home and find me.

I must've dozed off because the next thing I knew I was awakened when I felt a presence enter the room. I was too relaxed to even bother opening my eyes, but my body hummed with excitement at the prospect of wet, bubbly bathtub sex.

"What are you doing just standing there?" I asked. "Take your clothes off and get in here with me."

"I don't think Lester would appreciate that, Bombshell."

My eyes flew open and I jolted upright, splashing water over the side of the tub and managing to extinguish some of the candles. I clamped my hands over my chest and was thankful for the relatively safe cover of bubbles that floated atop the water.

"Oh, shit, Tank! I thought you were Lester."

"Yeah, I kinda figured. Sorry to disappoint," he said with a smirk on his face. "When you're done here, get dressed and come downstairs, okay?"

I nodded and he left the bathroom, pulling the door shut behind him. I sunk low in the tub, trying to overcome my embarrassment. Screw it, I said. He should be the one embarrassed. Barging in on me in the bathroom like that, what was he thinking?

I got out of the tub, pissed at having my relaxing bubble bath so rudely interrupted. I quickly dried off and threw on some clothes. I went downstairs, ready to give Tank a piece of my mind, but he beat me to it.

"Steph, I'm sorry I walked in on you like that. When I got here, I called out but you didn't answer. I got worried and started searching the house."

Well, I guess I couldn't be mad at that.

"It's okay, Tank. I must've fallen asleep and not heard you. Just don't make a habit of it, okay?"

"It'll never happen again," he swore, but I could see him biting his bottom lip, trying not to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry, Bombshell, but if you could've seen your face. Damn that was funny!" He broke into a deep, hearty laughter that was contagious and I couldn't help but laugh, too. Soon, the laughter subsided and a comfortable silence fell upon the room.

It didn't last long.

"So, you and Lester are getting pretty serious."

I raised my eyebrows, unsure of how to respond. What should I say? Do I tell him that I'm head over heals for Lester and that he's turned me into a nymphomaniac? Is it any of his business? I don't think Lester has said anything, so maybe he doesn't want people to know. I decided less was more in this situation.

"Serious?" I asked, noticing that my voice had risen an octave. I cleared my throat, let's try this again. "No, I mean…well…we're having fun, we're…you know…getting to know…I mean…we're just…it's like…" Oh, hell, Stephanie, get it together. You don't owe him an explanation, I told myself.

"Lester and I are just friends," I said matter-of-factly.

"_Take your clothes off and get in here with me_?" he repeated. He was nodding his head and had a smirk plastered on his face. "Nice."

"This is so embarrassing," I said as I felt my face burn up.

Tank looked at me with an amused expression. He didn't say anything. Was he waiting for me to respond? Why was he torturing me like this? Why does he want to know? What does he expect me to say? How can I put into words what I don't even completely understand myself? My head was spinning and I could feel an eye twitch coming on. I blew out an anguished breath.

"Look, Tank, I don't know where everything's leading, but for right now Lester and I are trying things out. I really like him and I think he really likes me, but it's too soon to know how serious it is. We don't want to rush into anything and make any big decisions before we're ready. Maybe someday we'll be ready, but right now we're still seeing where things are going. I wish I could tell you more, but honestly, that's the best I can give you."

His face broke into a big, bright smile. "Relax, Bombshell. I was just making small talk."

Ugh! Sometimes I hate men! I gave him my best Burg glare, which he, of course, laughed off.

"Lester said something came up. Is everything okay?" I asked attempting to change the subject.

"He'll be here soon. He'll explain."

"Did something happen with Scully and the gun sale?"

"Lester will explain when he gets here."

"Well, what are you doing here, then? Did you guys really think I'd try to leave?"

"Lester will explain-"

"When he gets here, I get it," I said with an exaggerated eye roll.

Seeing that I wasn't going to be able to get anything out of Tank, I slumped onto the sofa and waited for Lester. I was really starting to get worried. Obviously something's up. Luckily, before I had too much time to worry, Lester walked through the door. I stood up and went to him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I felt him nod and I assumed he was indicating to Tank that it was okay to leave because a second later, Tank disappeared.

"Lester, what's going on?"

He smiled down at me, but I noticed it wasn't the normal turn-my-insides-to-goo, _Lester_ smile. There was almost a hint of sadness in it. He reached up and tucked a stray curl behind my ear.

"I'm leaving in the morning, Steph, and I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Why?" I asked, a lump forming in my throat. It was the last thing I expected him to say, though I probably should've known something like this was coming, now that he was almost fully recovered. Maybe it was that old friend, denial, creeping back.

He met my eyes, but didn't answer. I could see his jaw working.

"Lester, please don't keep this from me. If this has to do with Scully, then I'm involved, too, you know?"

"I know. I just…I don't want you to worry," he finished weakly.

"Telling me that you're keeping this from me so I won't worry, pretty much has the opposite effect. I'd probably worry a lot less if I knew what it was you were doing."

He blew out a breath and ran his fingers through his short, spikey hair.

"I'm going to New York to meet with the Slayers."

"What? They're trying to kill you!"

"I'm pretty sure they won't make a move on me until they have you. I'm nothing to Scully without you."

"You're pretty sure? _Pretty sure_? That's not very comforting, Lester. There has to be another option."

"There is, but it's not an option I'm willing to consider."

We both knew the other option was me giving myself up to Scully as bait.

"So you can risk your life, but I can't risk mine. That's pretty pig-headed of you."

"Maybe so, but that's the way it is."

"Don't I even get a say?"

"No." And I knew from the tone of his voice that it would be a waste of breath to argue.

I broke my eyes away from his. I couldn't look at him right then I was so angry. Angry that he was leaving, angry that he was risking his life, angry that he was expecting me to sit at home and do nothing.

"What do you expect to accomplish by doing this, by handing yourself over to the people that are trying to kill you?" I asked.

"I'm doing what I have to do. Please, Steph, don't fight me on this."

"I just don't understand. I don't understand any of it," I said, the frustration evident in my voice. "It doesn't make any sense. I know there's more going on than you're letting on and I'm tired of always being on the outside of things. Will you please just tell me what's really going on?"

He looked at me for a moment. His face was expressionless and I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Okay," he said softly.

"Okay?"

"You're right, there is more to this than you know, and it's not fair to keep you in the dark. I think it's time I filled you in."

I wasn't sure what I expected him to say, but it wasn't that. I could feel the tension emanating from him, so I refrained from saying something sarcastic like, _it's about freakin' time!_, even though that's exactly what I was thinking.

He took me by the hand and led me back to the sofa. I sat on the edge and he sat on the coffee table in front of me, his knees on either side of mine. He picked up both my hands in his and studied them for several beats. Finally, he looked up and met my eyes.

"Steph, baby, there's something I need to tell you first."

A sickening feeling settled in my stomach and I had a feeling that I didn't want to know whatever it was he was going to say.

"Please just hear me out, okay?"

I nodded.

"Remember the other day, when I told you about my past, you know, all the trouble I got into as a teenager? I told you how I got messed up with the wrong kids."

I nodded again. He took a long, deep breath.

"The symbol I have tattooed on my arm, the one I didn't want to talk about, it's a gang symbol. Steph, I used to be a Slayer."

I sat there without saying anything. My eyes dropped from his. I didn't notice I had pulled my hands away until he reached across my lap and grasped them again.

"Stephanie, don't. Don't pull away from me. This doesn't change anything. I'm not the same person I was back then. You know that."

"Did you ever…I mean, did you…," I struggled to find my voice. "The things they did to me, the things they were going to do to me…did you?"

"No. I swear to you, Stephanie. I was never involved in anything like that. It's gotten a thousand times worse since I was involved. Believe me. We just did petty shit. Drinking, drugs, vandalism…stupid shit. Nothing even close to what's going on nowadays."

I looked at his face for a moment, into his eyes. They were pleading with me to believe him and I did. As soon as I looked into his eyes, I knew he was telling me the truth. "Okay, I believe you. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I should've, but I didn't want to hurt you. I've been out for a long time and I've changed so much. I didn't think it mattered anymore. I didn't want you to think I was capable of doing the things that they planned to do to you, that they _did_ do to you. I'm capable of a lot of things, Stephanie, but not hurting innocent people and not torturing anyone. And I would never force myself on a woman...ever."

His words served to remind me what he was capable of. I know he only hurts 'bad guys' but he was far from clean. He had blood on his hands. I'm fairly certain he's taken the life of another…probably more than once. I've known this all along and it had never bothered me before. It shouldn't bother me now. He's right, nothing's changed. I understand his moral code. It's the same as all the guys'. Hell, it's the same as mine. They do things that may not be exactly legal, but they are entirely moral. I believe morals aren't something you learn, they are something you're born with. You either have them or you don't. I know in my heart that the man I've come to know so well wouldn't have done anything like the Comstock Slayers planned to do to me.

"I know you aren't capable of those things and I understand you didn't want to hurt me, so, why are you telling me this now?"

"I've tried for twelve years to forget that part of my life and I thought I had, but when they targeted you last year, everything changed." He squeezed my hands tighter. "Do you remember right after the whole Slayer mess, you were worried about retaliation and we assured you there would be none?"

I nodded.

"We never told you how we knew that, but the truth is, I went to New York and met with the senior leadership of the gang. With the Comstock Slayers diminished, the New York Slayers were taking control of this area. They wanted to send a message and were planning on coming after you and Sweet, to make you pay for single-handedly obliterating the Trenton gang. When I met with them I was able to use my influence as a former member to convince them not to exercise retaliation. I convinced them that both RangeMan and the Trenton PD have a personal interest in your well-being and it would be in their best interest to forget about you."

"Just like that?" I had a feeling there was more to it than that.

"I established a cover, convinced them that I was returning to my old life, gained their trust. I blew a lot of smoke, but told them what they wanted to hear. They started listening to me and I was able to change their minds about coming after you. The Slayers believe that I am dedicated to their organization and that I am, first and foremost, a Slayer who is infiltrating RangeMan, rather than the other way around. I'm able to keep it up by feeding them "inside" information about RangeMan. What I give them is mostly bogus but there is enough inconsequential truth scattered here and there that they don't know the difference."

"You did all this so that they wouldn't come after me and Sally?" I asked, blinking back the tears in my eyes.

He held my eyes, but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry you had to get involved."

"It's not your fault. I'd do it again in a heartbeat." He caressed my cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb, and looked me deep in the eyes. "I'll do anything it takes to keep you safe."

"I know you would." And I did, too. There was no doubt in my mind that he would protect me. He was a soldier. He was _my_ soldier.

He lowered his head to mine, and our lips touched in a soft, gentle kiss. All the sudden I remembered something that I'd been wanting to ask him about.

"When you were in the hospital and Ranger asked you how they should deal with Junkman, you said "keep me covered." Is this what you meant by that?"

Lester smiled a humorless smile. "I'm proud of you, gorgeous. You don't miss a beat. Yes, that's exactly what I meant. At the time, I didn't know why I'd been shot. My best guess was that they'd found out I was double-crossing them. But, until we knew for sure, I didn't want us to be the reason my cover was blown."

"Is that what happened? Did they find out?"

"It doesn't look like it. The two guys who shot me didn't know who I was, other than your boyfriend and the guy Scully wanted dead. They are two of the few members left from the old Trenton gang. They were trying to impress the New York guys by coming through on Scully's terms. Unfortunately for them, they didn't know that the New York Slayers consider me to be an invaluable resource to them. Because of the importance they feel I'm playing by letting them know RangeMan's "secrets," the leadership of the gang wasn't too happy when they found out what Junkman and Cooper did. Let's just say that I don't think we need to worry about those two anymore."

I gave an involuntary shudder. I didn't want to know what the Slayers had in store for them.

"So you're being protected by the Slayers? Did you know about the terms of the deal all along?"

"I did, yes, but I didn't count on there being rogue-Slayers who would actually try to kill me."

"What if they're playing you, Lester? How do you know you're not walking into a trap?"

"It's a risk I have to take. Now that Scully's reneged on his deal and targeted us directly, I can't stand by and wait for something to happen. It's too dangerous to sit on the sidelines. I have to get on the inside and find out what's going on, see if I can get this deal moving forward without you in the terms, and that's what I'm doing."

I should have expected he'd do something. He'd already told me that as soon as he was well enough, he was going to go after Scully and the Slayers, and I supported him, knowing that's exactly what I would do in his situation. Actually, it's exactly what I want to do now, but I'm not sure how to do it, short of walking straight into the arms of a madman. Now that Lester's practically fully recovered, I had to support him in this. I have no other choice.

"Just be careful," I said, knowing full well that my words were hardly sufficient.

"I'm always careful," he said, tucking a curl behind my ear. "You okay?"

"I think so," I said. "I don't want you to leave, but I understand why you need to."

He gave me a nearly imperceptible nod.

"Thank you for that. I know it's not easy, but I'm glad you understand. It makes things a lot easier for me." He stood, pulling me with him, and wrapped his arms around my waist, arching his back enough so he could still see my face. "I'm a lucky man."

"Don't you forget it," I said with a smile bigger than I felt. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he lowered his head, his dark eyes hooded.

"Never," he murmured just before his lips touched mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_As always, thanks for reading...please let me know what you think!_


	16. Chapter 16

**SOLDIER**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Never?_ Now that's promising, I thought happily. Isn't it amazing how one word, one sentiment, can take my mind off the mess we're all involved in and make my inner-nympho spring to life?

Or maybe it's not that word, so much as those kisses.

When Lester kisses me like he is, there's no doubt in my mind that I'm the lucky one. To say that the man is a good kisser is like saying Antarctica gets a little chilly. Lester takes kissing to a whole new realm. And if the way my body responds to the onslaught is any indication, I have no doubt that he could make me orgasm with just his mouth on mine.

But where would the fun be in that?

I felt my heartbeat racing and I tightened my grip on his shoulders. I needed to feel him against me, to have him hold me, and he seemed more than willing to oblige. He pulled me against him and held me tight, wrapping his strong arms around me. I fit inside his protective arms perfectly and he made me feel safe and secure, like I was where I was meant to be.

I'd never have expected that 'where I was meant to be' was in the arms of a gang member. _Former _gang member, I reminded myself. I didn't know him then, but knowing him now, I have a hard time picturing him in those days. He's so different from that person. Well, except for the arsenal of weapons I know he keeps hidden under his clothes at all times, that is. The difference is that when I think of gang members the weapons define who they are, but with Lester that's not the case. He may carry them, but that's not who he is.

A long while later, he stopped kissing me and leaned his forehead against mine, giving us both a chance to catch our breath. He reached up and stroked my cheek with his hand, pushing my loose curls out of my face. We didn't say anything, just stood there, taking in each others' breath. He slowly lowered his lips back to mine and kissed me again, this time tenderly and slowly. Teasingly slowly. _Agonizingly_ slowly.

His lips left mine and he trailed kisses down my jaw line and back up, then repeating the process on the other side. I let my head fall back, and a soft moan escaped my lips. He brought his lips back to mine and captured them hungrily, his hands fisting in my hair.

"Jesus, Stephanie, you don't know what you do to me," he moaned against my mouth.

I slid my hand between our bodies and ran it over his crotch. "I think I have an idea."

Lester pulled my hand away from where it was rubbing his long erection and pressed it flat against his chest, directly over his heart. I felt the rapid cadence beneath my palm.

"No, you don't," he said, his voice having taken on a serious, but strained tone. "You have no idea."

I raised my eyes to look into his and had to blink back tears at what I saw. The emotions that played on his features nearly undid me. It was as if a switch had been flipped. For the first time it became abundantly, undoubtedly, overwhelmingly clear to me.

I was in love with him.

And amazingly, he felt the same way about me. He may not have said it outright, but he did. I know he did.

"Lester, I -" I began, not knowing how I was going to finish. It was one thing to admit it to myself, but a whole other thing to say it out loud.

"It's okay, Stephanie. I know. You don't have to say anything. I know."

I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest as I tried to control the pounding of my heart. How does he do it? How does he always seem to know exactly the right thing to say? It's as if he knows something just happened, but recognizes that I need time to get used to it. I've never been caught up in emotions like this before. It's all happened so fast. If the feeling wasn't so strong and powerful, I'd write it off as getting caught up in all of the stress and excitement of the past several days. But, I know that's not it. When I look into Lester's eyes, I know that what I'm feeling is real.

"Let's just enjoy the time we have. Let's enjoy tonight," he said as he held me tight and rubbed circles on my back.

"Don't you have to get ready to leave?" I asked, afraid of hearing the answer.

He shook his head no. "I'm ready. I've already shut off my phone and made it clear to everyone that, as of the time I left the office this morning, I was unavailable. You have my undivided attention for the rest of the day…and night," he added with a crooked grin and eyebrow dance, the trademark silly, flirtatious expression of his that I've come to know and love.

There it is again…_love_. Was it normal that I found it so easy to love this man and every single thing about him? It wasn't that way with Dickie or Joe or Ranger. It wasn't easy with any of them. Maybe that was the problem.

I was contemplating that when I heard someone across the room clear his throat. I jumped back, startled, and looked up at Tank. I'd forgotten he was still in the house.

"Sorry to interrupt…again," Tank said as he looked at me and smiled. The blush rose on my cheeks too fast for me to control and Lester looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Tank turned to Lester. "I'm leaving now, but I wanted to let you know everything you need is in a bag in your upstairs office. Take care of yourself, brother. We'll see you soon."

"Thanks, man."

He and Lester did the man-hug thing where they smacked each other on the backs and then Tank gave me a hug.

"Call me if you need anything while our boy is gone," he said and I nodded. We watched as Tank left, waving goodbye to the big man.

"Now," Lester said as he drew me to him once again, placing a soft kiss on my lips, "Where were we?"

"You were just about to take me upstairs to bed."

He smiled against my mouth. "How could I have forgotten?"

We climbed the stairs and made our way to his second floor bedroom. Lester shrugged off his jacket and tossed it on a chair in the corner. He removed three guns and two knives from his person and placed them in the top dresser drawer.

It was the most I'd ever seen him carry. I didn't know where he went this morning so heavily armed, but at that moment, it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that he was here with me now. I'm sure he'd tell me if I asked, but I didn't want to ask. I'd already asked a lot of questions and I didn't want him to think I didn't trust him, because I do. I trust him completely. I just don't know if I trust the situation he's getting himself into.

"Steph, you okay?" he asked as he turned and noticed I'd been watching him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that seeing those always reminds me of how dangerous your work is."

"I'm gonna be fine."

"I know. Of course you will be," I said with more confidence than I felt. _But I'll die if you aren't_, I added silently.

"Can we forget about all that stuff?" he asked. "I just want to concentrate on you and me and nothing else for the next…," he glanced at his watch, "…nineteen hours."

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea."

"Good," he smiled. "Now, come here."

He held his arm out to me and I walked toward him, taking his offered hand. He spun me around and pulled me tight against him. He dipped his head down to mine and whispered in my ear.

"Stephanie, I want to make you forget everything else tonight. It's just you and me, beautiful. Nothing else matters. Nothing else exists. Just you and me."

He brought his mouth back to mine and, when his tongue touched my tongue, I wondered if he knew just how easily he could make me forget everything but him. He pulled my t-shirt up and over my head and tossed it on the floor. His hands palmed my breasts and slid my bra up, exposing my rapidly hardening nipples. He bent his head down and took one, then the other, in his mouth, alternating between teasing them with his hot tongue and nipping at them with his teeth. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back. Meanwhile, his hands worked to unclasp my bra and pull it off, discarding it on the floor.

He kissed a trail from my breasts up my neck, along my jaw line and back to my mouth. His busy hands moved to the front of my jeans and were working to undo the button-fly closure. Once he's achieved success, he knelt and began kissing my stomach as he pulled my jeans, along with my panties, off. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we stood for several long seconds with him kneeling in front of me, his face pressed into my stomach and his strong arms holding me tight. I felt as if he were clinging to me and a rush of emotion much like the one I'd experienced just moments before washed over me. I raked my fingernails over his back, and he stood, recaptured my mouth and pressed my body hard against his. I could feel evidence of his arousal pressing into me and it only served to turn me on even more.

I pushed his t-shirt up, exposing his hard stomach and chest, and he helped me by pulling it over his head, discarding it alongside my clothes. I ran my hands over his dark, muscular body and suppressed the urge to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I made my way down to the top of his jeans and worked to undo first his belt, then the fly of his jeans. I undid the button and pulled the zipper down and smiled up at him when I discovered he wasn't wearing anything beneath the jeans. His aforementioned arousal was straining to be released from its denim prison and I was more than happy to be the one to set it free. I took him in my hand and shuddered in anticipation of what the next several hours likely held in store. Lester kicked his jeans off, along with his boots and socks. I pressed against him, longing to feel the warmth of his skin against mine, and he held me tight for several moments.

"Can you lie down on your stomach?" he asked eventually as he turned and pulled a bottle of oil out of the nightstand drawer.

I looked at him warily. "I don't do butt stuff."

He threw his head back and laughed. "That's okay. I don't do butt stuff either. I was thinking more along the lines of a massage."

"Oh, okay," I said suddenly feeling embarrassed. "A massage would be nice."

I layed face-down on the bed and tried to relax. I've never had a man offer to give me a massage like this before. I had to beg Dickie to rub my shoulders after a long day, and with Joe, well, foreplay wasn't usually our main concern. But this is nice, I thought as Lester drizzled oil down my spine. This I could get used to.

I inhaled the scent of the oil. Strawberries. Yum. _I wonder if it's the edible kind_. I felt his warm hands rub the oil across my back and I couldn't contain my moan of pleasure when he began kneading my shoulders. He worked his magic over my tense muscles, expertly massaging the knots away. I hadn't realized just how tense I'd been these last several days, but now it was obvious. He alternated his ministrations between deep, muscle-relaxing kneading and feather-light, nerve-wakening touches. He dipped his head down and I felt his mouth replace his hands as he rained open-mouth kisses over my now relaxed muscles. _Yep, definitely edible_. With his delicious mouth following his expert hands the whole while, he worked his way over my shoulders and neck, down my back and arms, and even my hands. I moaned again when he drew each of my fingers into his hot mouth one at a time. He massaged my butt, thighs, calves and ankles, and, when he got to my feet, I nearly had an orgasm. He turned me onto my back and worked his way back up, skipping my most intimate parts for the time being. He massaged my breasts and face, rubbing my temples and gently stroking my forehead and cheeks, placing hot kisses as he went. Not an inch of skin went untouched, by hand or mouth.

By the time he was done an hour later, my body had sufficiently turned to liquid. I was so relaxed, but at the same time, so incredibly turned on. I guess that's what happens when a gorgeous man is touching...and licking…you everywhere.

He made his way back down and gently parted my legs, settling himself between them. He held me open and licked once. Twice. And by the third time, I was a goner.

Before my body had a chance to recover, he pulled himself up so that his body was even with mine, and he plunged into me. His mouth captured mine as he moved in and out, over and over. He tasted of a mixture of strawberries and me and it was strangely erotic. My still relaxed body could do little more than cling to him as he moved over me. Orgasm after orgasm rocked my body as I clung to him, shaking. At some point I was vaguely aware that he'd reached orgasm as well. His skin was slick with sweat and his heavy breathing matched mine. His face was buried in my neck and his exhausted body covered mine.

Several moments later we were in the same position and I was still floating in a cloud with a big, dopey grin plastered on my face. Eventually, I uttered the only words that came to mind.

"Thank you."

He laughed, his face still buried in my neck, and it reverberated through my entire body, filling me with warmth all over again. He raised his head enough to nip at my ear.

"Believe me," he said. "The pleasure was all mine."

He rolled off of me and took one of my nipples into his mouth.

"Mmm," he said. "Still tastes like strawberries."

He stood and reached for me, pulling me off the bed with him. He held my hand and led me to the bathroom.

"How about a bath to wash off the rest of that oil?" he asked.

Personally, I thought his tongue was doing a good job washing it off, but images of that bubbly, bathtub sex I'd hoped for earlier caused me to quickly agree.

He began filling the tub with water. "I notice you found the candles and bath stuff I got for you."

"You got those for _me_?"

"Well, actually, I asked me sister to get them for you. I didn't really know what you needed for a bath. I don't usually go for that sort of thing, but when I had the idea of us staying here, I asked Leila to buy some stuff that you might like."

So, they weren't some other woman's. They were for me…ME!

"They're perfect," I said. Then I tugged on his arm, drawing his attention away from filling the tub back to me. "You're perfect."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not. I just enjoy treating you the way you should be treated."

Yes, now I'm certain, I thought. I'm definitely the lucky one here.

---------------------------------------------------

_More soon…please let me know what you think! _


	17. Chapter 17

**SOLDIER**

**Chapter Seventeen**

_**Lester's POV**_

I've been trained by the military to fall asleep on command. It's essential for a soldier to have adequate rest so that he can make clear decisions and react quickly. For that reason, we're trained to be able to shut our bodies and our minds down on command. I tried those techniques, the same ones that, during times of war, allowed me to push aside images of blood, death and gore and fall asleep while lying in a hole in the ground, and they didn't work.

Perhaps that should've told me something. Maybe I should've taken it as a warning. I can fall asleep after looking into the eyes of an enemy, pulling the trigger and watching him die, but when it comes to Stephanie Plum, I can't shut down.

I layed in bed next to her sleeping form and watched her, memorized her. She is beautiful and the crazy thing is she has no idea. I feel like I've been floating in a daze since she gave me that first kiss after the skydiving thing. To say I'd been surprised would be a gross understatement. And then that night…damn. Not to mention the days since. It's been beyond my wildest dreams. Every second of it. Even getting shot didn't turn out so bad. I'll take a bullet any day of the week if I can have Stephanie nursing me back to health. I healed pretty quickly. In part because I try to keep my body in good condition, but mostly because I had incentive to get back on my feet. Walking, talking, curly haired, blue-eyed incentive. I'd been aching to touch her, to be with her since that first night, until today our only night, but her no-hands policy made things tough on me. She has no idea just how desirable she is.

But that's not the half of it. Her physical beauty pales in comparison to her inner beauty. She's the most amazing person I've ever met.

I thought I had it all planned out. I was going to take it slow, show her I was interested in more than a great fuck. I didn't want to rush her. I was prepared to wait forever if necessary. It wasn't a feeling I was used to or had ever had about a woman. But with Stephanie, the physical relationship wasn't what was important. I just wanted to be able to spend time with her, be with her and not merely in a sexual way, but to just physically _be _there, next to her. It was all I needed. I consider anything else icing.

As I tried to fall asleep, my mind, refusing, raced with thoughts of what she did to me, what I hoped I did to her, what I wanted to do to her, what I wanted to do _with _her. I wanted to know what was going on in her mind, what she was thinking, but I was too afraid to ask. I was too afraid to find out that her feelings weren't as intense as mine. I had to shake my head at that thought. Me…afraid. I prided myself on never showing fear. It isn't that I'm some badass who isn't afraid of anything, it was just that I've come to terms with the ways of the world. Learned to accept it, respect it.

But, God help me, Stephanie Plum scares me.

Whether or not she knows it, she has the upper hand. She has the ability to destroy me if she chooses. It's neither a position I'm used to being in, nor one that, until now, I ever imagined I'd want to be in. It's amazing what falling in love can do to a man. Right now there's a noose around my neck and Stephanie Plum is the only one capable of kicking the stool from beneath my feet. Not Scully, not the Slayers, only Stephanie.

Aside from the knowledge that I'm leaving tomorrow, today couldn't have gotten much better for me. I got to wake up with Stephanie in my bed and play bad-ass by scaring the hell out of couple worthless POS's. What a way to start the day. Then, after coming home and having a heart-to-heart with Stephanie, I spent hours making love to her. _Making love._ We hadn't said the words out loud, but that's what it was, I was sure of it. More than once during the night I'd come close to telling her, confessing to her, the depths of my feelings, but every time I started to tell her how I feel, I'd remember that I was leaving in the morning and I'd stop myself.

A lot of people would probably say that that's the reason I should've told her, that I was stupid for not telling her. What if something went wrong? They'd ask. What if I didn't come back and I never got the chance to tell her? Valid questions, but it's a risk I have to take. I something does happen to me, she's better off not knowing how I feel. It'll be easier to forget me that way, easier to move on. And if I do come back from this, I'll tell her then. I'll tell her exactly what she means to me, exactly how I feel.

I'm not one to normally talk about my feelings, but she deserves to know and I, quite honestly, want her to know. I'm ready for this. A lifetime of fuck-ups and bad decisions has prepared me for this. For a real relationship with a woman I'm in love with. I don't know where this is leading. Do I see wedding bells and kids in our future? Hell if I know. All I know is I'm ready. Wherever we go from here, I'm ready.

I was nervous telling her about my involvement with the Slayers. I wouldn't have blamed her if she never wanted to see me again. The memories of what they did to her are still fresh and I'd understand if she didn't want a constant reminder of that. But once again, she exceeded my expectations. She accepts me for who I am now, not what I once was. I only hope that who I am now is the type of man she deserves.

But first things, first.

I've done things a lot more dangerous than what I am about to, but let's be real. Life is crazy and you never know when your number's going to get called. The work we do isn't without the added element of danger. It wouldn't be nearly as fun any other way. But to be successful in this business, you have to recognize the danger and respect it for what it is and, seeing the things I've seen, I have more respect than anybody.

When I was young, I was fearless. The only difference is that when I was younger I didn't have respect. Not for myself and not for what other people were capable of. I didn't care about myself. I never wondered whether I'd live or die. I never even considered the fact that I could die. I thought I was indestructible.

I'd get excited to go on missions, excited for the fight, the inevitable battle, of which I had no doubt I'd win. I'd spend the time just before leaving trying to pump myself up…put myself on testosterone overload. I'd listen to hard-core rap music and get wasted. If I was lucky, some poor sucker would look at me wrong and I'd get to introduce him to my fist. Then, nine times out of ten, I'd find a hot girl to spend the night with. Basically, I was a pig. In those days, fearless was the same as stupid.

That all changed the moment Mario was killed. It took my brother dying to make me realize, cliché as it sounds, that life is a precious gift that can be taken away in the blink of an eye.

Now when I prepare for a mission, no matter how big or small, I take the time to get my affairs in order. Gone are the days of binge drinking and meaningless sex. Now I make an appointment with my attorney and update my will…not a fun task, but in our reality, it's a necessity. Despite everything, I've managed to build a modest life for myself and I want to make sure my family is taken care of.

I also take time to mentally prepare myself. I'm not talking any of that sitting Indian-style, palms up, going 'oooohm' mumbo-jumbo, but there's more than one way to prepare mentally.

I wouldn't normally consider myself a religious guy, though I'd never tell my mother that, but I usually spend the time before I leave on a mission praying. I pray for my family, my mom especially. I saw how hard she took it when Mario died. It almost killed her. I pray that, if something should happen to me, she'll find the strength to carry on. She's a strong woman, but burying two of her children might be more than she can handle. I pray for my sister, too, but honestly I'm not worried about her. Leila found a good man in Jeremy and I know she'll always be taken care of…not that she needs a man to take care of her. She's tough as hell.

I've only met one other woman like her.

I traced my finger down Stephanie's face, starting at her hairline, down the center of her forehead, between her eyes, down the bridge of her nose and over the tip, across her full, slightly parted lips, allowing her soft breath to warm my fingertip. My chest suddenly felt heavy and I could feel my pulse echo throughout my body like a timpani. God, she was breathtaking. I prayed for her, too. Prayed that she wouldn't blame herself if I didn't make it home. Prayed that she'd find someone who could make her dreams come true, who'd let her fly. As I prayed for her, I realized there was someone else I needed to pray for. And so, for the first time in my life, I prayed for myself.

_Please, God_, I prayed, _let me return to her. Let me be the one to make her dreams come true._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry so short...more soon! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

**SOLDIER**

**Chapter 18**

**_Stephanie's POV_**

I woke up to an empty bed. It was something I was beginning to get used to. Lester was an early riser, I'd discovered. Unfortunately, I didn't expect to find him in the shower or in the kitchen or even at the office this time. Nope, this time I knew he was gone for real. He was gone, but not for good, I reminded myself. He'll be back. He's strong and capable and smart and resourceful. He has things under control. And, if something unexpected happens, he'll be able to handle it. I know he will.

I just wish he hadn't gone alone. I'd feel much better if someone was there to watch his back. If the Slayers discovered he was playing them, it'd be all of them against just Lester. He can handle a lot, but a room full of angry, _armed_ gang-bangers? No one can take that on all alone. Not even one of the RangeMen.

Stop it, I berated myself. Don't think that way. He's going to be fine. He'll be back in no time. I just need to keep myself busy until then, not think about it. Here's what I'll do. I'll get myself out of bed, take a nice, hot shower, and move back to my apartment. I, no doubt, have a new bodyguard so moving back should be no trouble. I don't have much here anyway. Just a duffle bag full of clothes and Rex.

I threw the covers back and got out of bed. I wavered a bit as I stood up, my legs feeling tired and sore. I smiled to myself as I remembered why. I walked gingerly to the bathroom and took care of business. My smile grew when I thought of my high school volleyball coach, who used to say, _if tomorrow morning it doesn't hurt to take a piss, then you didn't work hard enough_. Well, Mrs. Fuller would be happy to know that I worked hard enough last night. In fact, it was the best workout I'd had in years.

Who am I kidding? It was the best workout I'd had _ever_.

I turned the shower on and brushed my teeth while I waited for the water to heat up. As a self-preservation tactic, I avoided looking at my reflection in the mirror. I've learned it's much better for my self-esteem if I don't look at myself until after I've showered. As I was rinsing the toothpaste out of my mouth, I noticed an envelope with my name sitting on the counter. I dried my hands and opened the envelope. I pulled two folded pieces of paper out and immediately recognized Lester's neat, printed hand-writing.

HEY BEAUTIFUL,

I'M SORRY TO LEAVE YOU LIKE THIS. YOU KNOW IF THERE WAS ANY OTHER WAY TO PUT A STOP TO THIS I'D DO IT. KEEP YOURSELF SAFE. UNTIL THIS IS OVER, YOU NEED TO TAKE PRECAUTIONS. THE GUYS ARE THERE TO HELP, DON'T BE AFRAID TO ASK FOR SOME.

THE ACCESS CODES TO MY HOUSE ARE WRITTEN ON THE SECOND PAGE. MEMORIZE THEM AND DESTROY THE PAPER. YOU'RE WELCOME TO STAY AS LONG AS YOU'D LIKE. I LIKE THE IDEA OF YOU HERE, EVEN IF I'M NOT.

YOU PROBABLY NOTICED THAT I LEFT MY TAGS WITH YOU. I'D BE HONORED IF YOU'D WEAR THEM AT LEAST WHILE I'M GONE. FOR ELEVEN YEARS THEY WERE MY REMINDER TO STAY STRONG AND FOCUSED, TO BE A SOLDIER. NOW YOU'RE THE ONLY REMINDER THAT I NEED. TAKE CARE OF THEM AND TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF.

I'M PROBABLY NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO CALL, BUT KNOW THAT I'M THINKING ABOUT YOU EVERY SECOND OF EVERY DAY. I MISS YOU ALREADY.

YOURS,

L-

I instinctively raised my hand and discovered the fine-gauge beaded chain around my neck. I dropped my eyes to see that settled between my breasts were two US military dog tags. I lifted them to read the name. Lester A. Santos.

I immediately felt tears welling up behind my eyes. To some people these are just crappy pieces of metal, but I know they mean much more than that to Lester. They represent the new life he started when he left the gangs behind and enlisted in the Army. It was a turning point in his life. It was the moment that defined what type of person he was, who he would become.

And I knew from past experience that he wore them beneath his clothes when he worked. I'd been helping the team with a distraction gig several months ago and it happened to be just after a rainstorm. Lester, who was outside as part of the take-down team, ended up getting into somewhat of a wrestling match with the skip and had wound up covered in mud. Long story short, I got to see Lester shirtless for the first time that night as he attempted to clean himself up. I don't remember much about the skip that night, but I definitely remember Lester…wet, covered in mud, and looking deadly sexy in just a pair of black SWAT pants, boots, and these dog tags around his neck.

I fingered the tags and remembered exactly how he looked that night. How he'd wiped the mud from his chiseled face and muscular arms and chest, almost as if in slow-motion. I remember how I'd blushed when he caught me gawking at him from across the parking lot and flashed me his disarming grin. I remember wistfully thinking that some lucky girl would probably get to grab onto these tags and pull his body up against hers when he got home that night.

Looking back, that was probably the first time I ever thought of Lester as more than just a friend. Yet, at the time, I never would have imagined how much more he'd become. That night, he went from being a friend to being a friend that had the ability to make me break into a sweat. Little did I know that at the time, he was thinking the same thing about me.

My mind shifted back to the present, to the dog tags that were around my neck. To me, they represent how unequivocally sexy he is, but to him, they represent so much more. They represent his new life. They represent the fact that he was, _is,_ a soldier. They represent him. And he'd given them to me. He'd given himself to me. He could've placed a diamond around my neck and it wouldn't have meant as much as these tags.

I folded the paper and slipped it back into the envelope, blinking tears from my eyes. I stepped under the hot shower and let the water cascade down my back. Repeating my earlier mantra,_ don't think about it, just stay busy_, I got to work shampooing my hair. I added conditioner to help de-frizz my riotous curls and washed my face. I picked up my loofah and added shower gel. As I was working the gel over my skin I heard the dog tags clang against each other.

I wrapped my hand around them in a tight fist, suddenly overcome with emotion. Having forgotten the purpose of the shower, I sank to the tiled floor, my back against the corner. As the water cascaded over me, I sat and I cried. Big, heavy, crocodile tears ran down my face, mixing with the water. I let out all of the emotion that was pent up inside me. It scared me how much I needed him, how much I missed him. We'd only been together for such a short time and, yet, he'd become such an integral part of my life. I don't know what I'll do without him. I sat and cried as hard as I'd ever cried before. The ugly kind of crying, where your shoulders heave and your breath comes out in loud, strangled sobs.

I'm not sure just how long I sat there in Lester's shower sobbing, but by the time I was done, the water had turned lukewarm and I was starting to shake from the cold as well as the tears.

I got out and wrapped one of Lester's oversized white towels around my body. I wrapped another around my hair, turban style, and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. My eyes were red and puffy and my cheeks were flushed, but despite it all, I felt a whole lot better. As any woman can attest, there is definitely something therapeutic about a good, old-fashioned cry. I looked at myself in the mirror and straightened my shoulders. I lifted my chin and vowed to myself that these were the last tears I'd shed and from now on, I'd be strong. I'd go about my business and think positive thoughts and wait for Lester to come home.

I got dressed in a pair of jeans and an oversized Rutgers football sweatshirt. I did the best I could with my makeup to cover up my red, blotchy skin and puffy eyes and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. After pulling on my tennis shoes, I headed downstairs to greet whichever RangeMan had come to be my bodyguard.

I didn't see anyone in the living room or in the kitchen. "Hello?" I yelled.

There was no answer. I looked in the garage. Lester's Corvette, Escalade, and bike were there. Where his EXT is usually parked was my red Escape. It looked pretty pathetic amidst the luxury vehicles parked in the garage, but I didn't care. It was mine and I liked it. There were no extra vehicles in the garage. I opened one of the garage doors to peek out onto the driveway. Empty. I closed the garage door and went back into the kitchen.

"Anyone here?" I yelled. Still no answer.

Pulling the curtains aside, I glanced out the front window. Not a black SUV in sight. Was this happening? Had I been left all alone without a bodyguard? It seemed too good to be true.

Let me take inventory. I had no bodyguard, a car, and the access codes to Lester's house. There was nothing keeping me here. I could go anywhere and do anything I wanted. My mind instantly started plotting. I think, first, I'll swing by the Tasty Pastry and pick up some Boston crèmes for Lula, Connie and me. I need to go to the bond's office and see what skips are available. I hadn't picked any up in over a week and my pocketbook was starting to feel the effects. Plus, if I bring donuts, maybe they'll forgive me for dropping off the face of the earth for a week. After that, depending on my mood, I'll either chase some bad guys or go to the mall. It's good to keep your options open, I always say.

I grabbed my purse and headed for the garage. I was tempted to take the Corvette keys off the hook, but decided I'd better not press my luck and grabbed my Escape keys instead.

I settled into the car, grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't believe my luck! Lester had given me his house codes and had left the keys to his vehicles readily available to me. It was like he was giving me his blessing to do anything I wanted. This is too good to be true! Here I was, with a crazy, deranged stalker and a violent street gang trying to kidnap me so that they can trade me for some guns, and I was free to do whatever I wanted.

Wait a second.

He knows that the danger is still out there and yet, he's making it possible for me to go out on my own. Is he crazy? What if Scully or the Slayers come after me?

Oh, crap. I get it now. He's making it so I have a choice. I can do the right thing and stay safe or I can do the reckless thing and possibly wind up hurting myself or someone I care about. There is absolutely nothing keeping me here. Nothing except the knowledge that he trusts me to do the right thing.

Damn.

I hate being responsible, I thought, as I pulled the keys out of the ignition and sulked back into the house. If it was anyone else, I recognized guiltily, I'd probably say to hell with it. But, it was Lester. I couldn't betray Lester's trust.

I blew out a long sigh. Oh, he's good. I dug out my cell phone and dialed Ranger.

"Yo," he said, picking up on the first ring.

"Yo, yourself. What are the chances I can get another baby-sitter so that I can get some work done?"

"You're voluntarily asking for a bodyguard, babe? Who are you and what did you do with Stephanie?"

"Ha ha. Ranger humor. Very funny."

"I'll be there in ten. You still at Lester's?"

"Yep."

Click.

"Okay, nice chatting with you. I'll talk to you later," I said to thin air.

A short while later, I heard the garage door open and Ranger walked through the back door. He eyed me with a suspicious look on his face.

"Have you been here all morning?" he asked.

"Yes, why?"

"You didn't leave?"

"No. Ranger, I've been here. Why are you looking at me like that?"

He shook his head as if in disbelief. "I'm having a hard time believing that the Stephanie Plum I know didn't run off as soon as she realized she didn't have a bodyguard."

I was beginning to feel insulted. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my chin defiantly. "Maybe you don't know me as well as you thought."

He nodded his head and gave me a sad smile. "I think you're right about that."

I decided to give a little. Part of me had a hard time believing the same thing. "Was this some sort of test?"

Ranger looked at me for a few beats. "At first I thought so, but I don't think Lester ever considered it that way. He didn't set you up to see what you would do. He never even considered that you might leave on your own. He trusts you, babe."

"That's the difference between you and Morelli and him, isn't it?" I asked.

"Steph -," Ranger began.

"No, it's okay. I never did much to earn your or Joe's trust. I'm actually not sure what I did to earn Lester's trust, but it seems like I have it, don't I?"

"Lester likes to believe the best in people. It's one of his most admirable qualities."

"Innocent until proven guilty."

"Trustworthy until proven not."

"I'm glad I didn't leave."

Ranger looked at me with his almost-smile. "You should be."

I sat back and digested that, eventually breathing out a long, drawn out sigh. It was part relief, part I don't know what. Talking about Lester made me miss him so much. I'd give anything to see him walk through the door right now. And he only just left. What am I going to be like if he takes days…or weeks…to come back? Not being able to talk to him is going to kill me.

_Don't think about it. Just stay busy._

"So what now?" I asked Ranger.

He shrugged. "Now we wait for word from Lester. Scully's getting antsy. Sitting on fifty grand worth of illegal guns will do that to a guy. I'm guessing things are gonna go down sooner rather than later. In the meantime, I'm all yours. We can do whatever you want."

Not so long ago, those words would've conjured up all sorts of dirty images. Now? Every female in Jersey would think I was nuts, but now I couldn't imagine anyone other than Lester starring in those images. I seemed to have developed tunnel vision practically over night. It's amazing what falling in love can do to a woman.

"Can we go to the bonds office and pick up some files? Maybe look for a few skips?"

He nodded. "Whatever you want, babe."

I smiled gratefully and turned to grab my jacket and purse. He stopped me and, wrapping his arms around me, drew me in for a hug. I immediately felt myself tense and silently berated myself. What is wrong with me? This is Ranger, my _friend. _It's okay to give him a hug.

I willed myself to relax and hoped that Ranger didn't feel how I'd tensed up under his touch, but the way he drew back told me he did.

"I'm sorry," he said curtly. When I looked up at him, I saw that he had his blank face on. It was something I hadn't seen from him in months. Like a slap in the face, it made me realize that, as much as I hoped they wouldn't, things between Ranger and I had changed. And that realization hurt more than I could imagine.

"No, Ranger, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm just a little strung out right now."

He gave me an almost imperceptible nod. "Let's go."

I guess we weren't going to discuss it. I followed him out of the house, punching in the security codes as I went.

We made the drive to the bonds office in silence. Ranger was in his zone and I was trying to figure out how things went wrong. We seemed to be doing so well after dropping the "with benefits" status from our friendship. Then I had to go and ruin it. We've hugged a million times, so why did I tense up now? I could tell myself that it was just stress, but deep down I knew what my problem was. It just didn't feel right to have anyone's arms around me other than Lester's. Correction, it just didn't feel right to have _Ranger's_ arms around me. Not so long ago, that hug probably would've turned into something more, and I'll admit, for a brief second, I wondered if he was making a move. Given his track record, it wouldn't be too surprising. But things are different now, I had to remind myself. Ranger wouldn't do that to Lester. They're like brothers. And, even if he had, this time around I wouldn't have let him.

"I really am sorry, Ranger," I said when the silence finally overwhelmed me.

"Forget it," he said, blank face firmly in place. Seeing as how I wasn't going to get anywhere for the time being, I turned and watched out the window. I decided I had enough stress for one day, and I wasn't going to worry about Ranger. Chalk it up to denial once again, but I told myself things would work themselves out.

Ranger and I swung through the Tasty Pasty and I ordered a dozen Boston crèmes to take to Connie and Lula. My peace offering. I expected a remark about donuts killing me, but Ranger remained silent. If it was anyone else, I'd think he was pouting, but Ranger doesn't pout. With Ranger he either lets you see all of him or lets you see nothing. At the moment, nothing was what I was getting and I didn't like it. I wanted my friend back.

After what seemed like an excruciatingly long car ride, we finally arrived at the bond's office. Connie was busy filing her nails and Lula was splayed on the floor, organizing files.

"Hey, Steph, long time no see," Connie said as we walked in. Ranger nodded at the two women and walked into Vinnie's office, shutting the door behind him.

"Where you been, girl?" Lula asked, turning her eyes back to me once Ranger had left the room. "Jase says you hidin' out again."

"_Jase_ said that?" I asked trying to change the topic. "You've been talking to Jase?"

"Well, you know…," Lula answered. I wasn't sure I'd ever seen a black woman blush, but I was pretty sure that's what Lula was doing right now. I raised my eyebrows to say _go on. _"We've been hanging out," she finally added.

I resisted the urge to cringe when I realized she was probably speaking quite literally.

"And?" I prompted.

"You know he don't wear clothes?" she asked, seemingly oblivious to the fact that we'd already discussed this.

"So I've heard." And seen, I thought with an internal eye-roll.

Lula's face erupted into a huge grin. "That is one fine black man with clothes on, but without, ooohhh…," she trailed off, fanning herself. "And you know what the best part about him not wearing clothes is?"

Umm, the view?

"No, what?" I asked, playing along.

"Easy access."

Oh, boy.

A short time later, Ranger and I were cruising down State Street, files in hand. Connie had given me five skips and I'd only had to endure a minimum of badgering and question-dodging to get them.

I was reading through the files, trying to determine which one we should go after first when Ranger's cell phone rang.

"Yo," he greeted the caller. He listened for a few beats. "Dammit. I'm on my way."

He slammed the phone shut and pulled an illegal u-turn. The blank face was gone, but now he just looked pissed. It wasn't something I was used to seeing from him. I wondered how much of it had to do with the phone call and how much of it had to do with me.

"Ranger, is everything okay?" I asked timidly.

He blew out a long breathe. "We lost our tag on Scully. He disappeared right through our goddamn fingers. I have to get back to the office. Do you want to come with or do you want me to take you back to Lester's?"

"I'll go with." It was an easy decision. I wasn't about to sit around by myself while my deranged stalker was on the loose. I'm sure Lester's house is safe and all, but still I'd rather be within arms-length of any and all RangeMen for the time being. What do you know, I thought to myself. It looks like I'm doing the responsible thing twice in one day. It's amazing what falling in love, yeah, yeah, you get the idea.

------------------------------------

Sorry I haven't posted for awhile. Hope you enjoyed the latest installment. If you have a chance, I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks for reading :)


	19. Chapter 19

**SOLDIER**

**Chapter 19**

Within a half hour, Ranger had the entire team, myself included, assembled in the large conference room. The windowless room, dubbed the "War Room," was outfitted with monitors, projection screens, and state-of-the-art electronic equipment, a miniature version of the control room. There was a huge conference table in the middle. The table was sleek, solid cherry and big enough to seat twelve in the leather boardroom chairs that surrounded it. I looked around the room and observed each man sitting attentively waiting to hear why he'd been called in for this emergency meeting. The smallest man in the room was about twice my size and it seemed that each was bigger than the next. There probably wasn't a man among them who couldn't crush me in the palm of his hand, and I sure was glad they were on my side. My eyes shifted to Ranger, who was seated at the head of the long conference table. The anger he'd displayed upon getting the phone call that Scully had evaded us had been replaced by a calm, authoritative demeanor. Seeing this transition made it clear to me why he was such a respected leader among all the Rangemen.

He looked at Tank, who was seated next to him. "Let's hear it."

"Junior and Cal were on surveillance duty beginning at 0800 hours. At approximately 0830 a television repairman arrived at Scully's residence. Cal ran the van's plates and they were legit, registered to Comcast Cable. Junior made a call to the cable company office and confirmed that a repairman had been scheduled for that time. At approximately 0945, a man, presumably Scully, exited the house wearing the repairman's jumpsuit, got in the van and drove eastbound on Glacier Ave."

"Why didn't you recognize the man who exited the house as Scully?" Ranger asked, turning to Junior and Cal.

"From our position, it looked like the same guy who entered the house. Same height, same build, same grey hair. He was wearing a hat so we were unable to see any distinguishing features. To be honest, neither one of us thought anything was weird," Junior responded.

My eyes darted to Ranger. I expected outrage that neither of them had noticed. Instead, he had the same calm expression on his face and he nodded slightly.

I suddenly realized how much these men trusted each other. If Ranger had thought negligence played a part, there was no doubt in my mind that both Junior and Cal would be being escorted out of the building right now. The fact that they weren't told me he trusted their judgment just as he'd trust his own. The more time I spent in this building and around these men, the more amazed I became. They truly were a special group of men.

He turned to Tank, "Continue."

"Cal and Junior continued their surveillance on the house. At approximately 1130, a second Comcast Cable van arrived at the house. The plates once again checked out. A man exited the vehicle and knocked on Scully's house. When there was no answer, he returned to his van. That is when Cal approached him."

All eyes shifted to Cal.

"I approached the man and he identified himself as a Comcast employee and his ID checked out. Apparently, the original repairman, Thomas Fink, never arrived at his next appointment. The homeowner called the cable company to complain, at which time, the cable company attempted to contact Fink on both his cell phone and pager. When he failed to respond, they sent someone out to check on him.

"As soon as I heard that, I knew something was wrong. Junior and I approached the house and knocked on the front door. When no one answered, we forced our way in. A quick search told us no one was there. Upon a more thorough search, we discovered a man's body stashed in the back hall closet. It was the repairman, Thomas Fink. Even up close, there was a definite resemblance between Fink and Scully. Not to make excuses, but it was the reason we didn't suspect anything was wrong when Scully walked out of his house right in front of us. We couldn't be sure with the way he was stuffed in there, but I'd guess COD was strangulation."

I could literally feel my heart sinking in my chest. I really hate it when people wind up dead.

"We exited the house and had the second repairman call the police to report Fink missing and to give a tip as to his whereabouts," Junior added.

"A virtual body double knocks on Scully's door. That's a hell of a coincidence. I'm assuming he planned this," Ranger stated.

"There's a chance Scully acted impulsively when he saw the repairman's resemblance, but that seemed far-fetched to us, too," Cal said. "This has premeditated written all over it. A second call to the cable company confirmed that Scully had specifically requested that Fink be the one to answer the service call. The lady I talked to remembered this because it is unusual that customers request someone specific when they have a problem. Usually, they want the first available technician. Odds are they'd met before. Maybe Fink was even in on it, but, if so, I'm guessing he didn't figure on ending up dead."

"Has the van been found?" Ranger asked.

"It was found abandoned in the parking garage behind the courthouse," Tank said. "He probably had another car waiting."

"I can call Morelli and ask him if there are surveillance cameras in that garage," I offered.

"Already done," Tank said. He gave me a wink. "Good thinking, Bombshell. Unfortunately, due to cutbacks, the cameras in that garage are only decoys. They aren't monitored and they don't record."

Figures.

"Jase," Ranger said, "you're on Stephanie twenty-four hours a day. Don't let her out of your sight unless she's in this building or Santos's house. The rest of us, be prepared to pull double-shifts until Scully is found. This is our top priority, but we still have a business to run. I'll email everyone a schedule shortly. If you had time off, you'll need to reschedule. Anyone have a problem with that?"

I glanced around the table, and every one of them was shaking their heads 'no.' I felt so guilty that they were all having to work extra hard just to keep my sorry butt safe. I know for a fact that Tank had planned to take Vanessa away this coming weekend. Now he was going to have to cancel, and I'm sure he wasn't the only one who has to cancel plans. I felt awful. I don't know how I'll make it up to them.

"Guys, I'm so sorry. I feel terrible that you all have to go to so much effort to keep me safe."

"Don't worry about it, Bombshell. Ranger's right. This is our top priority. Keeping you safe and getting this scumbag off the street. Hang in there, it'll all be over soon," Tank said. He put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

The men stood and quickly filed out of the conference room. Ranger, Tank and I remained.

"Thanks again, Ranger. I appreciate what you're doing for me."

"Scully is a high dollar skip. I'll do whatever it takes to bust him on the gun sale and bring him in," he said as he walked out of the room.

Is that what this was all about? Getting a high-dollar skip? Foolish me thought it was about keeping me safe from a deranged stalker.

"I don't know what his problem is, Bombshell. Don't listen to him. He doesn't give a rat's ass about the money. Everything he's doing, he's doing to keep you safe."

I gave a half-hearted smile. "Thanks, Tank. I just feel like everything's spinning out of control. Between Lester leaving and now this, I can't even think straight. And to top it off, Ranger and I are…oh, hell, I don't know how Ranger and I are. We're certainly not right, that's for sure."

"Have a seat, Steph," Tank said as he pulled a chair out for me. After I sat, he took the chair next to me. I wasn't sure if I was ready for my second heart-to-heart with Tank in as many days, but it looked like I wasn't going to have a choice. "Look, I know you think of Ranger as some sort of superhero who takes everything in stride. I'll be the first to admit that he doesn't do much to dispute that assumption. But you also know, as well as I do, that he's a lot more than that once you really get to know him. He's not Batman, he's just a man. He cares about you, a lot. And he cares about Lester. Les is part of his family and he'll protect him to the end of the earth. He promised as much to Mario."

I nodded and Tank continued.

"At first I was surprised at how well he took it when you and Lester started dating. But, when I thought about it, I shouldn't have been surprised. He'll do anything for Lester, even to his own detriment. It's been that way since Mario died. He hasn't stopped caring for you, Steph. He's stepping aside so Lester can be happy. And so you can be happy. If things are weird, just give him some time."

"He seemed so supportive at first. I really didn't think he minded."

"Carlos Manoso, master of disguise. Ranger's good at playing the part. You have to be in our business. You won't survive if you're not good at letting people see only what they want to see."

"Why can't he just be honest with me?"

Tank looked at me as if to say, _seriously?_

"Okay, okay, the man of few words isn't going to tell me all that. But, anything is better than the cold shoulder."

"I don't know what happened between you two today, so maybe he's the one you should be talking to, not me."

I nodded. Tank was right. He stood and offered his hand to pull me up. I stood on my tiptoes and gave the big guy a hug. "Thanks, Tank. I appreciate it."

He bent down and kissed me on top of the head. "Anytime, Steph."

I walked down the hall to Ranger's office. His door was shut. I don't know how long I stood there trying to work up the courage to knock. At least five separate times, I raised my hand to the door in a fist, only to drop it to my side once again. Eventually, I heard Ranger's voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in, Stephanie."

Crap. Busted.

I pushed the door open and walked in timidly. "Ranger, can we talk?"

He nodded ever so slightly and gestured for me to take a seat in one of the chairs that faced his desk. I remained standing. It was now or never. I took a deep breath.

"What is your problem?"

Shit. That came out wrong. I should be calm and understanding, not accusatory. Tank's message ran through my head. Ranger cares about Lester and me. He's not going to stand in our way, but that doesn't mean it's not going to take time for him to get used to it. Give him time.

I understand that. I just wish he'd hurry up. I want Ranger back.

Ranger looked at me with the blank face of his the whole time I was having this internal dialog. I visibly swallowed and continued before I lost the nerve.

"Ranger, you're one of my best friends, I don't like feeling shut out by you."

He continued looking at me for several long beats, before finally blowing out a sigh. His face softened just slightly, enough to give me hope.

"Things have changed, Stephanie. You have a boyfriend now."

"I had a boyfriend before. Remember Morelli?"

"It's different. You know it."

"No, I don't."

If I expected a response, I didn't get one.

"Because it's Lester? So what? That doesn't mean you have to put your wall back up. I miss you, Ranger. I don't want us to have to walk on eggshells around each other."

"Why did you tense up when I touched you?"

It was my turn to stare blankly.

"I think we're done here," Ranger said curtly when I didn't respond. His voice was hard, emotionless, and I felt a little piece of my heart break for the friend that I was now certain I was losing.

---------------------------------------

As always thanks for following. Any and all reviews are appreciated (hint, hint!) : )


	20. Chapter 20

**SOLDIER**

**Chapter Twenty**

To be honest, I never thought at this point in my life that I'd have to choose between a friend and a boyfriend. Doesn't that stuff go by the wayside when you get out of high school? I remember, back in the seventh grade, pinky-swearing with Mary Lou that we'd never let a boy come before friendship. The sentiment was true whether it was Mary Lou or any other friend. Friends always come first. Period. What I didn't know seventeen years ago, is that it isn't always that cut and dry. Perhaps it would be easy if he was just some random guy, but he isn't. He's someone I've come to be friends with as well. And as much as it breaks my heart to walk away from Ranger, I know I'll get through it. If I were to walk away from Lester now, I don't know if the same would be true.

-------------------------

The next few days went by at a snail's pace. Still on my responsibility kick, I tried to behave myself, something that proved to be excruciatingly boring. I spent my days at the RangeMan building, trying to make myself useful and stay out of Ranger's way. Bobby got me set up with a laptop and taught me how to run basic searches on their various search engines. He gave me a stack of high dollar FTA files and I'd go in and find out the skips' last known addresses, work histories, criminal records, and anything else I could find that would help in any way. It wasn't the most exciting stuff, but at least it kept me busy and made the days go by. Plus, I was glad to be doing anything I could to help lessen the guys' loads since they were all focused on finding Scully.

In the evenings, Jase and I went back to Lester's house. I had planned on moving back to my apartment until I read Lester's note saying he liked the idea of me at his house. The more I thought about, the more I decided I liked the idea of me there, too, and so I'd sort of made up my mind that I'd stay there at least until he got back. I avoided asking about it, for fear of hearing details, but as far as I knew, Lula and Jase were still an item. She was visiting her aunt in South Carolina, so I hadn't seen her for a few days, which meant it had just been Jase and I…sort of. He stayed in the guest room and I did my best to avoid him. If he wanted to wander around naked, I'd rather not know anything about it. As far as I'm concerned, in this case, ignorance is bliss. Lester will just have to Lysol every surface in his house when he gets back.

During the day, I kept myself busy enough that I didn't have time to dwell on the fact that Lester was gone, but the night was a different story. The night pretty much sucked royally. In the few days he'd been gone, I must've read his note a million times. As far as I know, no one had heard from him since he left. I wished more than anything I could talk to him, to just know that he was alright. The hardest part isn't that he was gone, it's that I didn't know how he was.

By day four, I was completely exhausted from lack of sleep and was getting restless and, quite frankly, bored with doing computer research. I was going crazy with worry over Lester. I needed to do something to take my mind off of the situation, plus I needed money. Bad. I picked up the phone and called up to the control room where Jase was. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey, hotstuff, what's shakin'?"

I bit back a snide remark at the nickname and tried for the kill-'em-with-kindness routine.

"Hi Jase, how are you? Listen, I have a few FTAs I need to pick up, do you think we could work on them today if you're not too busy?"

"You're not going to pout all day, are you? You've been kinda a downer lately, ya know?"

Okay, the kindness thing…it's just not gonna work. "Listen up, Mr. Can't Keep His Pants On. Excuse me if I'm a little out of sorts these days, I'm not used to having my boyfriend go off to infiltrate a dangerous street gang and not knowing if he's alive or not."

"Hey, lighten up, hotstuff. I'm just messin' with ya. Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready to rock and roll. This is gonna be fun. I'm not used to playing with bad guys while they're still alive."

On second thought, maybe I didn't need to chase those FTAs. I'm not sure if I can put up with Jase all day. Unfortunately, my already woeful financial situation was getting worse by the second. If I wanted to pay my rent, I needed to wrangle some skips and I needed to do it today.

--------------------------------

If I'd known then what I know now, I wouldn't have been so adamant about finding my FTAs. No amount of money is worth chasing a skip through a Ben and Jerry's cold storage locker. Not when the ice cream is sealed in bulk tubs and can't be tasted along the way. And especially not when I was already soaked and muddied from being caught in the rain while wrestling a nineteen year-old drunk, horny college frat boy to the ground.

Nabbing the drunk and disorderly college kid was only a small victory compared to giving him a broken nose when he tried to grab my boob at the police station. Seeing him on the floor, writhing in pain, with a contingent of police officers standing around laughing and giving me high-fives made getting covered in mud all worth it. I didn't even mind that I got sprayed with blood from his broken nose. My clothes were already so caked in mud that they were beyond salvageable, a little blood…okay, _a lot_ of blood…hardly mattered.

A small part of my brain thought that maybe it was time to re-evaluate my life when I considered getting covered in blood no big deal, but I was in no mood to pay attention to that part of my brain. Instead I reveled in my victory, small as it was.

But my good mood changed a half-hour later, when I found myself chasing a 350-pound man through a -30 degree freezer causing my still wet hair, skin and clothes to turn to ice within about .5 seconds. That's -30 Fahrenheit, which is equivalent to…well, I don't know what in Celsius, but it's cold. Really, really cold.

Jase, on the other hand, managed to stay dry, warm, and clean, while I was turned into a muddy popsicle. Not sure how he managed that one, but I wanted to strangle him for it. I'd gotten two skips today and earned $7,500. Not bad for a day's work, but at the moment, I wouldn't do this again for a million dollars. I looked at my fingers. Blue. I'd been watching them closely. If they turned green, I was pretty sure that meant gangrene and they'd have to be cut off. At this point, the only reason I cared was because it's hard to pull a trigger without any fingers, and that is something I intend to do if I ever see that fat, ugly skip again.

My apartment was closer to the police station than Lester's house, and I was in dire need of a warm shower, so after we dropped off said fat, ugly skip, Jase drove me to my apartment. I figured I could warm up there, grab a few more of my things and have Jase take me to Lester's later on. We arrived at my building and Jase walked me up, keeping an eye out for any homicidal gun-runners. No one had seen or heard from Scully since he killed the cable guy, but Jase wasn't going to allow us to be lulled into a false sense of security. He could be in Alaska by now, but he could also very well still be right here in Trenton.

I trudged up the stairs, leaving a trail of muddy rainwater as I went. I had big plans for the evening. I was going to take a nice, long, hot shower and put on the comfiest clothes I could find, then go back to Lester's and watch Ghostbusters until I fell asleep. And, to be honest, I couldn't think of anything I'd rather do. Not unless Lester was waiting for me on the other side of the door, that is.

Jase pushed open the door to my apartment and did a quick scan while I stood in the entryway. Even from where I was, I could see my answering machine blinking ominously on the kitchen counter. I gave it my finest Italian hand gesture and skulked past it into the bathroom, peeling my wet clothes off as I went. I was down to my bra and jeans when I noticed Jase was right behind me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Did you forget? I was instructed to not let you out of my sight except at Lester's or the office."

"Unh uh. No you don't. You're not coming in the bathroom with me. You can grab a chair and sit on the other side of the door for all I care, but you're not coming in here with me." By this point I was jabbing him in the chest with my finger and practically yelling.

"Man, it's a good thing you're hot because you have no sense of humor. I was only coming in to make sure no one was hiding behind your shower curtain. You can have private bathroom privileges, madam."

I gave him the bird and waited, hands on hips, while he checked the bathroom. He pulled the shower curtain back and turned on all the faucets and flushed the toilet.

"Nothing exploded, that's good."

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, hotstuff, the shower's all yours. Call me if you need any help."

"I won't, and Jase, make sure your pants stay on, okay?"

He winked and pulled the door shut behind him. Oh, boy.

Over the past few days, Jase and I have settled into something of a love-hate relationship. He loves to drive me nuts and I hate him for it. The thing is I don't actually hate him. As much as he makes me crazy, he's kinda growing on me. But, I'd never admit it out loud.

I adjusted the water to somewhere in between scorching and third-degree burn and stood under the spray until I was completely thawed and my skin turned pruney. I washed all the dirt and grime from my body and then repeated the motions for good measure. Only when the water started to turn lukewarm did I shut it off and wrap myself in my terry-cloth robe. I changed into some comfortable sweats and gathered some extra clothes to take to Lester's.

I came out to the living room and, to my surprise, Jase was sitting on the couch still fully clothed. I couldn't decide if I was happy or a little disappointed. Happy because I wouldn't have to burn any of my furniture, but disappointed because, after the day I had, a little eye candy would be nice.

I decided I'd better face the music and pushed play on my answering machine. The first message was from Joe, left a few days ago.

"_Hiya, Cupcake. How's it going? Haven't had a chance to talk to you much lately, so I don't really know what's going on with you and that Santos guy. I just hope you're being careful. You know how I feel about Ranger and his men…_there was a long pause_… I'm sorry, Steph, I know it's none of my business. Old habits die hard, you know? I can't help but worry about you. It's what I do. Just promise me you'll trust your gut with this one. You're rarely wrong. Anyway, if you're happy, then I'm happy for you, and actually Kelli was ecstatic when I told her you were dating someone. She wanted me to invite the two of you over for dinner. I'm sure you're looking forward to that about as much as I am, so what do you say we make some excuses and you and me go out for pizza and beer and shoot some pool? Haven't seen you in awhile and I miss you. And not in a Bob-misses-you sort of way, but in an I-miss-hanging-out-with-you sort of way. Anyway, give me a call sometime._

I'm not sure how I felt about Joe's message. Part of me wanted to be annoyed at him for warning me off of Lester, but I couldn't manage annoyance. In fact, I think his message bordered on flattery. Hard to tell. At one point in time, not too long ago, I would have wondered if he had ulterior motives, but now I'm pretty sure he's just a concerned friend. I made a mental note to be sure to call him and take him up on the offer of pizza and pool.

I deleted the next few messages, three telemarketers and two hang-ups. The next message was from Ranger.

"_Yo."_

That was the extent of it. I rolled my eyes. Joe rambled on for ten minutes and Ranger can only manage one syllable. I felt like Goldilocks. This man says too much. This man doesn't say enough. I hit next and was elated to discover it was from the man that was _juuuuust_ right. I was shocked to hear his voice since he's said he wouldn't be able to call. I listened to the time he called and looked at the clock. I'd been in the shower and had only just missed him. I wanted to cry.

"_Hey, beautiful. Heard you had a rough day. I also heard you were tough as shit out there and I'm proud of you. Word is you've got one hell of a left hook. I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you in action. Believe me, I'd give anything to be there with you right now. I miss you and I can't wait to see you."_

He was okay. He sounded a little tired, but good. He sounded good. No mention of when he'd be back. No declaration of love. But his message made me feel all warm and tingly inside anyway.

I hit pause on the answering machine and turned to Jase, hardly able to contain my excitement.

"You talked to him? Is he okay? What did he say? Is everything going alright? When will he be home?"

He held up a hand to stop me.

"I'm sorry, Steph, I didn't talk to him. Must've been Ranger. He's the only one I've talked to today."

Huh. Ranger is telling Lester good things about me. Interesting. But more importantly, Ranger is in touch with Lester. Maybe he can tell me how he's doing or let me talk to him, or at the least, pass on messages for me. I was beginning to get excited when it hit me, Ranger and I aren't exactly on the best of terms right now. I'm not sure he'd be willing to help me, and, to be honest, I'm not sure I'm entirely comfortable asking for his help in this situation. Definitely something I'll have to think about.

I turned back to the answering machine and hit play. The final message was from my mother.

"_Hello Stephanie, it's your mother. I was just wondering if you'd be by for dinner tonight. I'm making lasagna and garlic bread, and I have chocolate cake for dessert. Also, we received a strange letter in the mail today. I thought you might know something about it. You can take a look when you come to dinner. If I don't hear from you by 5:30, I'll set an extra seat. Don't be late."_

I glanced at the clock. 5:37. Ugh. So much for being a couch-potato tonight. I traded my sweatpants for jeans, grabbed my purse, and Jase and I left for my parents.

"So what is this mysterious letter you mentioned?" I asked as I settled in at my parents' dining room table. It was just my mother and father and I tonight. Grandma went to an early viewing with Estelle Marchetti from down the street and Valerie and the girls were eating dinner with Kloughn's mother (much to my own mother's chagrin). After making sure no one was pointing a gun to my mother's head, ordering her to call and get me to come over, Jase opted to sit in the car and "do surveillance" on the house. He must've heard rumors of dinner at the Plum's. Personally, I didn't mind. I'd hate to see my parent's reaction if he came in, and instead of stopping with his coat, he also hung up his shirt, pants and boxers.

"It was sitting in the mailbox with the rest of the mail, but there wasn't a postmark. I think someone probably dropped it off," my mother said, handing me the letter.

I opened it up and knew instantly who it was from.

_Why are you harboring my wife? Taking her in and treating her like she's one of yours? Cut the charade and let her come back to her old life or I'll cut your charade. Starting with the old lady._

_I'll cut your charade_??? I don't even know what that means, but it doesn't sound good.

"Who's this from and what's he talking about?" my mother asked. "We're not harboring anyone. What's this about a charade?"

"I have one wife and that's more than enough. Why would I harbor someone else's?" my father muttered under his breath.

"I'm not sure what this is about," I lied. "Maybe the letter was put in your box by mistake. I'll take it and give it to Joe." Or maybe I'll avoid the police and give it straight to Ranger, I added silently.

When I have dinner with just my parents, it's usually not quite the fanfare that comes when the whole family gets together, so I was able to leave by seven o'clock relatively unscathed, having only endured a minimum of guilt-tripping. My flannel pajamas were still calling my name, but this letter had me really freaked. Scully was now threatening my family. Looks like my cozy night in front of Ghostbusters would have to wait.

-------------------------------------

After calling to make sure Ranger was at the office, Jase and I parked in the underground garage and stepped into the elevator. I pushed '5' for Ranger's office. Jase pushed '3' for the "toy room," as it had been affectionately dubbed. The room was a place for the guys to hang out and relax. One half of the room held oversized black leather lazy-boys, a big screen TV, a poker table and even a kegerator. The other side was complete with a pool table, an air hockey table and a Golden Tee machine. I've never hung out in the toy room, but it _is_ one of my life's ambitions.

"Aren't you coming with me?" I asked, _really_ not wanting to face Ranger alone.

"Hadn't planned on it."

"This concerns you, too, you know. You are my bodyguard and this letter is a direct threat on my family."

"What'll you give me?" he asked.

"What do you mean, _what'll I give you_?"

"If I come with, what do I get?"

I wanted to say something like, _if you _don't_ come with, I'll give you a fat lip_, but we'd both know it'd be an idle threat. Plus, he'd probably just laugh at me and I really didn't feel like being laughed at.

"Lula's a hard woman to please. If you're really interested in her, I can tell you what it'll take to win her heart."

Primarily, a pork roast and some chili fries.

The elevator doors opened up to the third floor toy room. He looked at my appraisingly for a good ten seconds, then reached up and pressed the 'close door' button.

I couldn't help but smile.

-----------------------------------

Ranger's office door was open and he was on the phone when Jase and I got to his office. He gestured for us to come in and have a seat. He finished up his conversation and hung up without saying goodbye. At least I'm not the only one.

"Are you okay?" he asked me as he snapped his phone shut. Good question, I thought. I'd be better if Lester was home or if I knew exactly how he was doing. I wanted to ask Ranger, but I hadn't yet decided if that was a good idea or not.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good. Can I see the letter Scully left at your parents?"

I handed him the letter and waited while he skimmed it over. He face was void of emotion, but I heard him mutter something that sounded suspiciously like "_fucking nutcase._"

"I'm going to assign some men to keep an eye on your family. Make sure your mother lets you know if she gets any more letters. I'm calling a meeting to discuss the situation in thirty minutes. I'd like you to be there."

"Okay," I said, nodding. "Thanks, Ranger."

He gave me another nod and I swear I saw his eyes soften just a bit. I smiled to myself. I was wearing him down.

A half hour later, we were all once again assembled in the RangeMan conference room, eyes turned towards Ranger.

"Guys, thanks for getting here so fast. It appears Scully is still in the Trenton area, which means we should've found him by now. This was left at Stephanie's parents' house," he said as he passed the letter around the table. "I'm not taking any chances. I want three men to tail Frank Plum, Ellen Plum and Edna Mazur, any volunteers?"

"I can stick to Mr. Plum," one of the men said.

"I'll take Mrs. Plum," another said. I glanced around the room and saw that everyone else was looking anywhere but forward, doing his best to avoid eye contact with Ranger. All except one eager guy I'd never met before.

The new guy spoke up, "I'll take the grandma. How hard can it be? I'll probably just have to follow her to bingo in the afternoon and then back home in time to watch Jeopardy at 5:00."

I heard lots of snickers from around the table and couldn't help but add my own. Even Ranger was smiling.

"Alright," he said, trying to hide his smile, "that's settled then. In the meantime, I'd like to have status updates on everyone's current, non-sensitive, caseloads while we're all here."

I'm certain he added the _non-sensitive_ condition on my account, which is fine. I have enough to worry about. Odds are I wouldn't want to know about it anyway. They went around the room, one-by-one giving updates on what they were working on. I pretty quickly surmised that non-sensitive was the same as boring. By the third guy, my eyes were glazing over.

I was lost in a daydream about birthday cake when, suddenly, I heard a cell phone go off to the chorus of _Bootylicious_. Crap. I knew instantly it was coming from my purse, which was sitting in the chair next to me. I tried to shift my body to muffle the noise, but it didn't help. I could hear Bobby, who was sitting next to me, laughing under his breath. Why, WHY, did I let Lula change my ring tone? By now, all of the guys were looking at me, most with a look of amusement, others with annoyance.

"Sorry," I apologized as I checked the caller ID. Morelli. I hit the ignore button and turned my attention back to Ranger. Graciously, he chose to ignore my little interruption.

"Manuel, please continue."

"We completed the security system upgrade at First National Bank yesterday. The system is up and running and no problems have been reported so far."

…'_Cause my body too bootylicious for you, babe…_

My eyes widened in horror when my cell phone went off for the second time. I picked it up to hit the ignore button and saw it was Morelli calling again.

"Perhaps you should answer it," Ranger said with slightly more than annoyance in his voice.

"Umm, okay. Excuse me," I said backing my chair up and rising from the table. I bolted for the hall as fast as I could.

"What?!?" I hissed into the phone once I was safely outside the confines of the conference room. He'd better have a good reason for calling and interrupting Ranger's meeting…twice.

"Jesus, Cupcake. Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I asked, ever so eloquently.

"Answer me, Stephanie. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

I could hear him breathe out in relief.

"Where are you right now?" he asked.

"I'm at the RangeMan building. Why? Morelli, what's going on?"

"Your apartment was ransacked. We got the call from one of your neighbors who heard strange noises about thirty minutes ago. I got here and there was no sign of you and I found your clothes covered in blood. When you didn't answer your phone, I was afraid something…I don't know, I guess I just freaked out."

"The blood isn't mine."

"That's good to know. Should I even ask?"

"I had a mishap with a skip. He rammed his nose right into my fist."

"I knew I shouldn't have asked."

"How bad is the apartment?"

"How much time you got? The place is pretty much turned upside down. There was no forced entry. I'm guessing whoever did this had as easy a job breaking in as the rest of Trenton. I don't think it was robbery, your TV and stereo are still here. Either someone was looking for something specific or you royally pissed someone off and they just wanted to trash your place. Is there anything you want to tell me, Steph? Do you have any idea who might have done this?"

I couldn't think of anything I had that someone would be looking for, so I'm guessing the answer was behind door number two. I'd probably pissed someone off. I contend, however, it was of no real fault of my own. As for who it was…hard to tell. Probably Scully. Could be any of the Slayers. I hated lying to Morelli, but decided I should probably talk to Ranger before I said anything I shouldn't to the authorities.

"Sorry, no."

"Does the name 'Marjorie' mean anything to you?"

Well, at least I now know who it was.

"Sorry, no."

"Cupcake, why do I get the feeling that you're keeping something big from me?"

"I don't know, Joe. Why do you get that feeling?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could muster.

I could picture him clenching his fist at his side. I also imagined his face turning beet red and smoke coming out of his ears like in a cartoon. Pretty soon his head is going to start spinning around on his neck like a spin-pop. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought. Chalk it up to stress overload.

"Look, Cupcake, I don't know what's so damn funny, but the situation here is serious. Who knows what would've happened if you'd been home. I need you to come here and give a statement. We'll probably be here for the next couple of hours. Don't make me come find you."

"Don't worry, Joe. I promise I'll be there as soon as I can. Oh, and Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for worrying about me."

It took him a few seconds to respond. "Yeah," he said softly. "And Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not throwing out that bottle of antacid I kept in your medicine cabinet."

I had to laugh. God love Joe Morelli.

I walked slowly back to the conference room. The bad news was my apartment got ransacked. The good news was Scully can't be too far away if he was in my apartment a half-hour ago. Or was that bad news, too?

I pushed the conference room door open and made my way in under appraising eyes.

"That was Morelli," I said. "Looks like Scully just paid a visit to my apartment and decided to trash the place when I wasn't there."

"Alright, everyone," Ranger said, "he's obviously gotten restless of hiding. Now is the time to find him. Team up and start canvassing the area around Stephanie's apartment. He may be hanging around to see if she'll come back. Continue to work your networks and call me if you see or hear _any_thing."

The men hurried out of the room, leaving Ranger, Jase and me behind.

"Umm, I guess we need to be going, Jase. I need to go to my apartment to make a statement."

"I want to talk to you first, Stephanie," Ranger said. His eyes shifted to Jase, "Alone."

Oh, boy. This was not good. Alone in a sound-proof, windowless room with an angry Ranger. I felt my life expectancy plummeting as we spoke.

Jase nodded and took off, giving me a mock salute on his way out. He turned and looked at me when he'd reached the door. "You owe me some information," he said and then he was gone.

Ranger raised an eyebrow to me. I just shrugged.

I'd have to think of something good to tell Jase that would help Lula out. See if I can get him to romance her a little, not like the other low-lives she's dated in the past. But I didn't have time to think about that right now. Right now I had bigger problems. A very large, muscular Cuban problem to be precise.

Several beats went by without either of us saying a word. I could feel Ranger's eyes on me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. The longer we sat in silence, the more nervous I became.

"Umm, what exactly did you want to talk to me about?" I asked with false nonchalance.

"Why do I make you uncomfortable, Stephanie?"

"You don't. I'm not."

"You are."

He's right. I was.

"Ever since you and Lester got together, you've been nervous around me. I don't know why, but I'm not happy about it."

I knew this all went back to the other day when he'd given me a hug and I'd tensed up. We'd tried to talk about it, but I hadn't been honest with him or myself at the time, so I couldn't explain my reaction. I accepted his cold-shoulder as the end of our friendship. I didn't think we could get past it, so I didn't try. For the past four days since we'd talked, that saying, "you can't have your cake and eat it, too" kept popping into my head. I figured this situation is what it meant. I can't be in a relationship with Lester and still be friends with Ranger. There's too much history, too much baggage. But, now that I think about it, I realize how stupid that is. If I have a cake, I sure as hell am gonna eat it. And if you try to take it away, I'm gonna fight you for it. It was time, I decided, that I fight for my friend, too. And I had to start by being honest.

"You want to know why I tensed up? The truth is it had a lot more to do with me and my stupid insecurities than it did with you."

I sat in one of the big executive conference room chairs. I gestured for him to sit next to me and, after contemplating it for a few seconds, he took a seat at the table. Not next to me, but across from me, where it was hard for me to avoid his gaze. I swallowed past a lump in my throat. There was something he needed to know, something that may help him understand what is going on, and it was time that I tell him. I took a deep breathe and continued.

"I was with Morelli for two years and the entire time, I couldn't stay away from you. And my being with him didn't keep you away from me. Not that I blame you for what was going on, because I was just as guilty. I couldn't help myself when it came to you. Even when Joe and I were talking marriage, I was thinking about the next time I would get to see you, desperate for the next time you would put your hand on the back of my neck and tell me to meet you outside to "talk.""

A part of me couldn't believe I was telling him this. I worked for two years, to act as if I was as unaffected by him as he seemingly was by me. The fact that I was confessing to him how I really felt that whole time was gutsy? Stupid? I don't know which, but it seemed like something I needed to do if we were going to move on as friends. We owed it to ourselves and to our history together to do that. We owed it to Lester to do that.

Ranger remained silent, his eyes unwavering, watching me.

"The thing is," I continued, "until Lester, I didn't think I'd be able to get over you. I was convinced that no other man could make me feel the way you did with just a look or a touch, and that's what I wanted. I wanted a man who was as comfortable and reliable as Joe, but who made my pulse race like it did with you. I wanted someone who was the best of both of you. I was beginning to think that man didn't exist, but he does. I'm sorry if this is hard, but I think Lester might be that man."

Silence. I took another deep breath and kept going.

"Ranger, I'd been turning to you for so long that a part of me still wonders if I'd do it again, and to be honest, it makes me nervous. I lo…I care about Lester, a lot, and I never want to do anything to hurt him. I'm not gonna lie. For a split second when you hugged me, I didn't know if you were just comforting a friend or if you were trying to make a move on me. I realize now that it's stupid. I guess I'd just gotten so used to sneaking around with you that I panicked. I'm sorry. It's just that I know Lester trusts me and I don't want to do anything that would betray that trust. Morelli trusted me, too, but he shouldn't have. I don't want Lester to make that same mistake. He's such a good person, I sometimes wonder what I did to deserve him."

Ranger raised his chin a fraction of an inch, almost defiantly. "If he's at risk of making a mistake by trusting you, then you don't deserve him."

Ouch.

"You're right, so it's a good thing he's not making a mistake. I guess I just need to know that I can trust you, too. I need to know that you won't put me in a position where I'd have to tell you no."

"You've always been able to trust me. That hasn't changed. Now that you're with Lester, you can trust that I'm going to respect your relationship."

"You never respected my relationship with Morelli, is that it?"

He shrugged. "I could see that you weren't right for each other."

"And Lester?"

He looked at me for a few beats. "I have to get back to work."

I couldn't tell what his refusal to answer the question meant, but I decided not to dwell on it. My relationship with Lester is too new to put under the microscope like that, but I did feel a little bit better about my relationship with Ranger. Things still weren't back to normal, but they were better. He was talking to me at least. That's progress, right? I walked out of his office completely emotionally drained. I'd basically put everything out on the table for him. I confessed things that perhaps I should've confessed a long time ago. A part of me wondered what would've happened if I'd confessed my feelings back when we were messing around. Probably nothing except pain and embarrassment. Ranger wasn't lying when he told me he could never be the basis of my food pyramid. If he'd known how strong my feelings for him really were, he probably would've ended everything right then and there and I wouldn't have gotten one of my best friends in the world out of the deal.

I thought about Lester and how he said that things happen for a reason. I suppose that's true. All the bad relationships, bad jobs, bad experiences I've endured have led me to this point with Lester. I found a man who was perhaps a little bit of Joe and Ranger rolled into one. With a lot of other really good stuff mixed in.

I walked down the hall in search of Jase. The sooner I got to my apartment to deal with the situation there, the sooner we could go back to Lester's and I could finally get into my comfy flannel pajamas.

------------------------------

As always, thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts :) Hope to have more soon.

-Kendall


	21. Chapter 21

Warning: Strong Language

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Ranger followed me out of the conference room and we walked together, but in silence, down the hall. I kept my eye out for Jase, but before I had a chance to find him, Hal came barreling down the hall towards Ranger and me.

"Yo, Ranger, I got something. Wanna come take a listen?"

"My office. C'mon, Babe. You'll be interested in this," Ranger said, gesturing for me to enter his office ahead of him.

Hal hesitated. "Are you sure? I don't know if it's such a good idea for, you know…," he finished weakly, nodding his head towards me, not-so-subtly.

Ranger gave him a hard look. "Play it."

Hal nodded and sat down at Ranger's computer. He banged on the keyboard, typing in a long series of commands. I held my breath, for what I wasn't sure, and gasped when, suddenly, Lester's voice boomed through the speakers.

"_What are we gonna do about Trenton? We're a fucking joke there. The Bloods and Latin Kings are sitting back laughing while we get taken down by a snatch and a fucking drag queen."_

I frowned as I realized _I _was the so-called _snatch_.

"_Trenton's under control, Santos. Don't worry about it."_

"_Don't worry about it? What the fuck does that mean? I sure as hell hope you're doing more than you have been because as far as I can tell, nothing's changing."_

The unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard through the speakers. My hand instinctively covered my mouth.

"_Don't fucking talk shit to me, Santos. Don't you forget who I am. I'm in charge here."_

"_I won't forget who you are, Rivera, as long as you don't forget who I am. From where I'm standing, you need me a hell of a lot more than I need you. I've got connections in Trenton that can make or break this whole fucking organization. Now, I want to know what you're doing to make sure the Slayers regain their power in Trenton."_

"_Fine. You want to know? What if I tell you we're in the process of acquiring some top of the line heavy artillery? This shit makes Rambo look like a pussy. One round will blow a guy to so many fuckin' pieces his own mother won't even recognize him. We're taking back what's ours and we're gonna make a statement doing it."_

"_That's good, that's good. So how do we plan on getting our hands on shit like that?"_

"_You're asking an awful lot of questions, amigo. Why you so interested?"_

"_Like I said, Trenton's my turf and I want to make sure we get our status back. I got a reputation, man."_

"_Since Trenton's your turf, maybe you've heard of a guy named Victor Scully."_

"_I've heard of him."_

"_Well, he's involved in some deep shit. Buys guns for next to nothing from some piss-poor country in South America and sells them here. He's got one major buyer, but he set skimmed a stash off the top just for us."_

"_I want in."_

"_How do we know we can trust you?"_

"_Don't give me that bullshit. I've already proven myself."_

"_Yeah, but I still can't help notice where you been sticking your dick lately, Santos. That's the bitch that brought us down. Makes me wonder where your loyalty really lies."_

Lester laughed.

"_Don't you know that bitch is Manoso's woman? She doesn't mean shit to me. Yeah, I fucked her, but just because I could. Call her a conquest if you want. My way of stickin' it to Manoso for all the shit he's put me through. Next to putting a bullet in his head, I couldn't think of a better way to get back at him than to fuck his woman."_

Several people laughed.

"_You've got balls, Santos. I'll give you that."_

"_So the exchange, am I in?"_

"_You sure that bitch means nothing to you?"_

"_Not a damn thing." _

"_Then it won't bother you if we give her up to Scully in exchange for the weapons."_

"_Never gonna happen. Manoso won't let you get close enough to her."_

"_Not us, but you."_

"_So, I'm in?"_

"_Yeah, hombre, you're in. Be at the old Baxter warehouse near the docks on Tuesday at 9pm, and bring us the girl. You fuck this up and they'll be fishing your body out of the river. You got that?"_

My ears were ringing and my heart was threatening to explode out of my chest as I listened to the conversation, to the callous way Lester talked about our relationship, the horrible, degrading things he said about me, the inevitable outcome of the whole thing. A feeling of nausea came over me and I couldn't breath. I couldn't listen anymore. I had to get out of there. I turned and ran out of Ranger's office, down the hall and threw open the stairwell door. I ran down one and a half flights before I sank down and sat on the cold cement stairs, my face buried in my arms, tears streaming down my face. I let them fall as sobs wracked my body.

Moments later I heard the stairwell door open and close and then Ranger was beside me. "You okay?"

I tried to answer but I couldn't speak through the tears. Ranger sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders, gently squeezing and rubbing my arm. I concentrating on breathing and eventually was able to get myself under control. It was then I realized I was leaning into Ranger and he had his arm around me. This time I didn't tense up and I didn't pull away, but instead, I let myself be comforted by my friend, because I knew in my heart that is all he was doing…and I was grateful for it.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I finally answered, taking a deep cleansing breath and wiping the tears away with the palm of my hand. "I just had to get out of there. I couldn't listen to anymore."

I felt Ranger nod his head.

"I know he's playing a role," I continued, "but he sounded so convincing. I guess I just didn't expect him to be so good at being a Slayer. It makes me kind of wonder, if maybe he's playing a role around here, too. You know, like, which one is the real Lester?"

"You know who the real Lester is."

"Do I?" I asked, looking up to meet Ranger's eyes. I could see his jaw clench and a brief flash of anger crossed his features.

"Don't, Stephanie. Don't make that mistake. You know who he is," Ranger said to me harshly, causing fresh tears to threaten to fall. "He's out there risking his life for you. He's putting himself on the line so you can be safe. Don't ever confuse the real Lester with the one you heard in there. It's not the same person and you _know_ that. He took a risk and wore that wire in there because he knew we'd be listening. He has to be believable or he's dead. You know who the real Lester is."

My bottom lip trembled and, as much as I didn't want them to, the tears started falling again.

"Jesus, Babe. Come here," Ranger said, pulling me to him once more. I leaned into him and he enveloped me in his arms.

"I miss him so much and I'm so scared. If anything happens to him…" I said, unable to finish for my voice breaking.

"Nothing is going to happen to him."

"You don't know that."

"But I know Lester and I have faith in him and right now, you need to have faith in him, too."

I nodded. I knew he was right and I felt ashamed that I could've doubted Lester, even if it was only for a brief moment.

"Did I miss anything on the tape after I left?"

"Nothing important."

"So Lester is going to come back and get me."

"No."

"But he said…"

"That's what he said, but that's not what is going to happen. His whole purpose for going there is to keep you out of it. We've got two days before this goes down. He's not done yet. Remember to have faith."

I gave him a half-hearted smile and nodded. "I need to find Jase and take care of things at my apartment."

"Do you want me to go with you instead?"

"No, I know you're busy. I'll be okay with Jase. I appreciate the offer, though. I really do."

He gave me one last squeeze. "Anytime, babe."

--------------------------

Morelli hadn't been joking when he said my apartment had been turned upside down. Scully had taken a knife to my couch, ripping giant holes into the fabric and letting the stuffing spew out. My dining room chairs were lying broken on the other side of the room and there was a hole in the wall from where I'm guessing one of them hit after he'd hurled it across the living room. My coffee table and dining room table were both upturned. There was a lot of broken glass on the floor in the kitchen and bathroom. My bedroom didn't look much better. My mattress was turned over and lying half-way on the floor and my drawers had been emptied, leaving some very embarrassing items strewn about. I blushed when Jase picked up the Herbert Horsecock that Lula had gotten me. I'm sure the police officers had a good laugh about that one before I'd gotten there.

I looked around my apartment at the devastation and I could hardly believe what I was seeing. I never claimed to have much. I'd always lived paycheck to paycheck, or should I say body receipt to body receipt, but what I did have was mine and I'd earned it. Everything in that measly apartment I'd bought with my own money. The couch that was now ripped to shreds, I'd purchased the day after I left Dickie. It was the first thing I'd bought on my own and it took me six months to pay it off, but I'd done it. My bed, I bought it two months later, after I decided I couldn't sleep on my couch another night. And my TV, I got it right after the Rangers made the play-offs that year so I could watch their games. And that plant that is broken in half in the corner? I got it a month before I brought Rex home. I'd told myself that if I could keep a plant alive for one month, then I could be trusted with a hamster. Three years later, that plant was still kicking. At least it had been.

"Can you tell if anything was taken, Steph?" Joe asked after I'd had a chance to survey the damage.

"It doesn't look like it," I said, when suddenly I remembered something. I ran to the kitchen and lifted the lid to the cookie jar. I breathed a sigh of relief. My gun was still there. See, it's a good hiding place after all. Not that I had any illusions about Scully's ability to obtain a gun, but I did feel better knowing that, _if _he was going to shoot me, I hadn't been the one to arm him. "Nope," I said, turning back to Joe, "nothing's missing."

"You may want to take that cookie jar with you before one of the uniforms decides to lift the lid," Morelli said. Good thinking. I handed the cookie jar to Jase and he looked at me with the same expression he had when he picked up ol' Herbert, but took it without saying a word. "I'm going to ask you again, Stephanie, does the name 'Marjorie' mean anything to you?"

"No, why?" Withholding information from a police officer...please let my mother never hear about this.

"Your neighbor, Mrs. Karwatt, heard a man's voice inside your apartment yelling for Marjorie."

"Huh. That's really weird." I'm so going to hell.

Joe eyed me suspiciously. "If you think of anything, you'll give me a call."

"You got it, Joe."

Jase and I left, while the cops stayed to collect evidence. As we exited the apartment, I turned and took one more look from the doorway. I saw my broken plant lying in the corner and felt a tear fall down my cheek. Jase put his arm around my shoulders and hugged me to him, placing a kiss on top of my head. I appreciated the gesture. It was exactly what I needed right then, and I decided at that moment, standing in my doorway, looking at my demolished apartment, that quirks aside, Jase is a good guy.

----------------------------

By the time we finally got back to Lester's house, I was too exhausted to do anything but say goodnight to Jase and climb the stairs to Lester's second floor bedroom. It had been such a long day and I was emotionally and physically exhausted.

When the day started, I was bored from having nothing to do, now I wish I could go back and just stay in bed. Then I wouldn't have had to deal with the FTAs from hell, and I wouldn't have had to deal with Scully and his threatening letters, and I wouldn't have had to deal with my emotional rollercoaster of a whatever-it-is with Ranger, and I wouldn't have had to deal with hearing Lester call me those horrible things, and I wouldn't have had to deal with my apartment getting ransacked, and I could just sleep in denial-laden obliviousness. Maybe I should take a hint and take the next two days until this is over and spend them in bed. I feel safe in Lester's bed, bad things can't touch me there. The only things that touch me there are good things, I thought, my mind drifting back to that last night with Lester. Very, very good things.

I peeled off my clothes and pulled one of Lester's t-shirts over my head. It hung down to just about my knees, so it was practically a night-gown. I crawled under the covers and, as I'd done every night since Lester left, picked up the note he left for me and reread his words, taking comfort in each one. When I finished, I placed the now-worn piece of paper back on the nightstand next to the bed. I picked up the dog tags that were hanging from my neck and placed a kiss across Lester's name. I turned off the bedside lamp and burrowed under the covers, hugging Lester's pillow tightly. It still smelled of him and I liked to fall asleep breathing in his scent. I'd spent the first nights after Lester left tossing and turning, but tonight my exhaustion caught up with me and sleep came quickly.

Some time later, I felt the bed shift and someone brush hair off my face. I opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw.

"Lester!" I practically yelled, as I sat up and threw my arms around him. "You're back!"

He planted kisses in my hair. "I couldn't stay away. I missed you so much."

I turned my face up to his and our lips met. I parted my lips in invitation and he gladly accepted.

"There are so many things I want to tell you, Stephanie," he said, pulling back several minutes later.

"I know, Lester. Me, too. But first, I want to make sure you're okay. They didn't discover what you were doing, did they?"

He didn't respond, but I saw his jaw clench.

"Lester?"

Just then, the door to the bedroom flew open and three men I didn't recognize stormed in, guns drawn.

"You can't run from us, Santos. Nobody deceives the Slayers and gets away with it," one of them yelled.

Lester continued looking at me, his eyes never wavering. "I'm sorry, Stephanie," was all he said. I don't know how many times they fired, my screams drowned out all but the first shot, but I felt the impact as the bullets entered Lester's body. The men turned and walked casually out of the room, as a motionless Lester slumped over me. I don't know how long I sat there screaming, tears pouring down my face.

"Stephanie, shhh, it's alright. I've got you now."

Jase's words slowly penetrated my brain and I blinked through my tears so that I could see. Lester's body had been moved. He was no longer lying on top of me. How come I didn't notice anyone take him away? How could someone have taken him away from me?

"Where's Lester?" I demanded. I was shaking and my body was covered in a cold sweat. My heart was threatening to beat its way through my chest. "What did you do with him?"

-----------------------

First off, sorry for the long delay. Secondly, and always, thanks for reading. Thirdly, and always, I'd love to hear your thoughts. -Kendall


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: If you recognize the characters then they belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just having some fun and meaning no harm._

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Take it easy, hotstuff. I didn't do anything. He's not back yet. Steph, you had a nightmare. It's alright."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "No. It was real."

"Um, nooooo, it was a nightmare."

"You mean he's not dead?"

"Not that I know of," Jase, the voice of confidence, said with a shrug.

"He was here. It was real."

"Stephanie, no one's been here. It's just you and me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. It was just a nightmare." Jase pulled me towards him and rubbed my back, comforting me. I was so still so freaked out that I didn't even realize he was completely nude. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I focused on my breathing and tried to get my heart rate to return to near normal. "I think so."

Jase stood and held out his hand. "Come with me. I know what'll help."

My eyes widened with realization as he stood there in all his glory, and I quickly diverted my gaze. "Okay, but first, could you, you know…," I said, as I felt my face heat up.

"Oh, geez," he said, sounding apologetic, "I'm sorry. I heard you screaming and just came running. Don't move, I'll be right back," he said as he dashed out the door. I flopped back on the bed. When did my life turn into the nuthouse?

Jase came back, having pulled on the khaki cargos he'd worn earlier in the day. He held his hand out to me and this time I took it and let him pull me out of Lester's bed. I followed him downstairs to the kitchen. He instructed me to sit on one of the barstools as he pulled two glasses down from the cupboard. Reaching into the refrigerator, he pulled out the milk and a bottle of chocolate syrup. I watched as he went to work mixing the chocolate milk and humming aloud. As I watched him, my mood suddenly lightening, and I thought about how happy I was for Lula. She'd dated a lot of jerks in the past and Jase might be weird, but he's not a jerk. And, I suppose, the fact that he was weird is what made him such a good fit for Lula. Plus, he looked pretty good maneuvering around the kitchen in just a pair of cargos. After he finished stirring the chocolate, he handed me a glass.

"My mom used to make us chocolate milk when we had nightmares or couldn't sleep."

I smiled at him. "Does your mom know you're a nudist?"

"Nah. Some things you just don't share with your mom, ya know? Besides, since I've been hanging out with you, I'm kinda getting used to wearing clothes again."

I raised my eyebrows. "No kidding?"

"Yeah, you and all your rules. You have no sense of adventure. I still think you should try it."

"Can you imagine what would happen if Lester came home and you and I were sitting around his kitchen, drinking chocolate milk and not wearing any clothes?"

"If he walked in and saw you sitting here naked, he wouldn't even notice I was in the room."

I blushed. "Well he would eventually."

Jase grimaced. "You're right and since he threatened to cut my balls off if I took my clothes off anywhere near you, I think I'll keep them on, thank you very much."

"He did not," I said, snorting back my laughter.

Jase nodded his head. "He did, and I believe him, and, since I value my balls, I'm keeping my pants on around you. I'll just save my nudity for Lula," he said, letting his eyebrows dance.

"Speaking of Lula…," I led, hoping he'd offer up some juicy details.

"Yes, speaking of Lula," he countered as he leaned back against the counter opposite me and crossed his arms over his bare chest, "I believe you owe me some information."

"What would you like to know?" I asked, grinning.

He looked at me and matched my grin. "Everything."

-------------------------------------

Jase and I stayed up for another few hours talking and getting to know each other. We talked about his job as RangeMan's "clean-up man" and I wondered how many of my messes he'd have to clean up now that he was working in the Trenton office. None I hoped, but I didn't really count on it. I brought him up to speed on my life, leaving out the more embarrassing parts, we compared notes on what it was like growing up as the black sheep of our families, and we gossiped about the guys at RangeMan, but mostly we talked about Lula. He already knew about her previous profession and didn't seem bothered by it. In fact, he was impressed at how far she'd come since those days. He also seemed to appreciate her sense of style, which made me laugh. Lula's style was all her own. With each passing minute, he became less of "that weird, naked guy" and more of a real, genuine person, someone I really liked.

After the nightmare I had, I really didn't feel like being alone in Lester's bedroom, so when I couldn't stay awake any longer, I curled up on the loveseat with one of Lester's blankets. Jase agreed to sleep on the couch opposite me so I wouldn't be alone. He even agreed to leave his pants on, which after Lester's threat was probably more for his benefit than mine, but I'd take it nonetheless. The next morning, I slept until almost noon before dragging my carcass upstairs and into the shower.

Knowing that Lester likely wouldn't be back until the next day, I didn't put much effort into what I looked like. I dressed in a pair of drawstring linen pants and a tank top. I slipped on a pair of flip-flops and padded downstairs to find Jase sprawled out on the couch watching Oprah.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked.

"We can go to the bond's office. Maybe pick up a few skips."

"NO!" I practically yelled, remembering my day from hell yesterday.

"Okay," he held up his hands defensively. "No skips, but we can at least stop by and drop off your body receipts."

"Ugh. I can do that later. What's one more day of poverty?"

"C'mon, I really think we should go to the bond's office. You know, to get it taken care of."

"Why are you being so insistent?" I asked, but then I remembered why. "Does your wanting to go to the bond's office have anything to do with the fact that Lula is back in town?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a terrible liar. Okay, let's go."

He smiled and practically ran out the door. I grabbed my purse and followed him out.

When we walked into the office, Lula was splayed out on the floor with files all around her. I heard Connie say hello, but couldn't see her through the huge bouquet of mixed exotic flowers that was sitting on her desk.

Lula looked up to see who Connie was talking to and her eyes lit up. "Jase!" she yelled, jumping up off the floor and running to him. She jumped in his arms and he fell back a few steps but quickly steadied himself. Lula planted kisses all over his face as he stood there grinning. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. The flowers are beautiful! No one's ever sent me nothin' like that before!" Lula exclaimed.

I watched them with a big smile on my face. Jase looked at me and winked. It looks like he's already taken my advice on wooing Lula to heart. He turned back to her, "You're welcome, honey. I'm glad you're back. I missed you."

He set her back on the floor, took her hand, and led her to the sofa. They sat down, huddling next to each other and spoke in hushed tones. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but both of them were smiling like fools.

I turned to Connie, "Makes you sick, doesn't it?"

"Oh, please. You and Sexy look at each other the same way."

"We do not!"

"Yeah, whatever," she said as she continued applying her topcoat.

"Hmph," was my only reply.

Not having anything better to do, I took Lula's spot on the floor amidst the file folders and got to work alphabetizing. It didn't take long for me to understand why Lula was always so anxious to ride along with me. Filing sucked. Bad. I let my mind wander, trying to remember a time when Lester and I got all sappy around each other like Lula and Jase were and I couldn't think of any. Lester just didn't do sappy. Sexy, yes, but not sappy. Connie didn't know what she was talking about, although I did like her nickname for him. It fit him to a tee. I shook my head clear and got back to the filing. When I got to the S's, one file in particular jumped out at me.

Victor Scully.

"What's this doing here? I thought Ranger had this guy's file," I said to Connie.

"He has a copy. The originals stay in the office now. That's the policy ever since you blew up his car with a stack of high-dollar FTA files inside."

"It wasn't my fault."

"Sure it wasn't."

"Hey, do you mind if I take a copy of this as well?"

"No problem, just leave the original."

I made the photocopy and stuck it in a manila folder. I figured I might as well get to know my stalker, as he seems to think he knows me so well. I finished the filing and told Jase I was leaving whether he was with me or not. He reluctantly pulled away from Lula, after giving her one more kiss.

"Hey, Steph finished my filing," Lula exclaimed. "I'm taking the rest of the day off. See ya, Connie."

I glanced back at Connie's desk and saw a pristinely manicured hand waving from above the floral spray.

"Oh, yeah, can't forget my flowers," Lula said as she wrapped her arms around the vase. The giant bouquet completely blocked her upper half from view so that all you could see besides the flowers were two gold lamé spandex clad legs and a pair of metallic gold FMPs.

The three of us drove back to Lester's house and I retreated to his second-floor office with my file on Victor Scully. I checked to see which disc was in the CD player on the bookshelf and was surprised to find it was a collection of Mozart's Piano Sonatas. Hmm, never took him for a classical kinda guy, but I guess it is pretty good relaxing music. I hit play and let the sound of the melodic chords fill the room.

I took a seat at his desk and stopped to admire the framed photos that were sitting on top of it. There was one of Lester with his arm around a gorgeous woman. There was so much similarity between the two that I instantly knew it was his twin sister, Leila. She was a much smaller, feminized version of Lester, but they had the same sparkling eyes and rich skin tone. I glanced at the next picture and realized those characteristics must be a Santos family trait, because his mother and, who I presumed to be, his brother had them, too. I picked up the picture of all four of them and the thing that struck me was how happy Lester looked. I know he loves and admires his family, I could tell that from the first time he talked about them, and it was only reinforced by this family photo. He was smiling and had one arm wrapped around his mother's shoulder, the other wrapped around his sister's, despite standing a foot taller than them both. His brother, Mario, stood next to them, looking devastatingly handsome in his military uniform, his hat tucked under one arm, and a collection of medals adorning his chest. He was about the same size as Lester, tall and well-built. Even through his serious demeanor you could see the pride he had for his family in his eyes. He'd had to be a father-figure to Lester and Leila and he'd done a good job. It broke my heart to know that he'd never get to see just how wonderful Lester had turned out. Mario would be so proud of him.

I set the photo back on the desk and turned to look out the window. It was a typical spring day in Jersey. The temperature was in the mid-fifties and the rain had decided to take the day off, allowing the sun to periodically break through the thick layer of smog and bring with it a false sense of warmth. The sunlight poured through a break in the curtains and fell across me as I sat at Lester's desk.

It's funny how the most random thing can trigger a memory or take you back to a moment in time that you haven't given a passing thought to since, but the feel of the sun casting itself over me immediately took me back to the morning after my first date with Lester. We were lying in my bed, having just made lo…had sex…for the fourth, or was it the fifth, time, and the sun was shining into my room in just the same way it was right now.

"_Would you believe I'm getting paid for this?" he said, as he was lying on his side with his head propped up with his hand. With his other hand, he was tracing circles on my stomach. The sheets were riding low on both of our hips and the ivory color made his skin look even richer. _

"_Getting paid to have sex with me? Doesn't that make you a whore?"_

"_I'm not getting paid to have sex with you. I'm getting paid to guard your body," he said as he bent his head down to kiss my lips. "And what a beautiful body it is," he added as his mouth trailed a path of kisses to my neck. I turned my head to give him better access and he took full advantage. His hand trailed upwards and began massaging my breast. _

"_Remind me when your next performance review comes around. I'll write you a recommendation or something because you are excellent at bodyguarding."_

"_Excellent, huh?" he whispered in my ear, the smile evident in his voice. He nipped my earlobe gently with his teeth, sending a tingling sensation all the way to my toes._

"_Oh, yeah," I said a bit breathlessly. "Excellent."_

Even now, a smile as big as any I'd ever had spread across my face. Excellent didn't even begin to describe what he was. No one had ever made me feel so, so….everything. That's the only way I can describe it. He makes me feel everything. And I want him back so much it aches.

I got up and stretched, trying to clear my head. I grabbed Scully's file and sat down in Lester's leather reading chair by the window, pausing briefly to giggle to myself at the idea of Lester even _having _a reading chair. The file was fairly basic, all the research that had been done was presumably with Ranger's copy, and what was in here was mostly what Lester and Ranger had already told me.

I read over his entire life story and by the time I'd finished, I knew where he'd lived, where he'd gone to school, where he'd worked, what he'd been busted for and just about everything in between. I didn't really know what I was looking for, but I was just hoping something would jump out at me. It wasn't until the third read-through that I remembered something I heard while Lester was wired.

"_He's got one major buyer, but he set skimmed a stash off the top just for us."_

I ran over to Lester's desk and powered up his laptop. I immediately was met with a login screen. Crap. I didn't know his password.

I tried all the basics, 'Lester,' 'Santos,' 'LSantos,' 'LesterS,' 'LesterASantos,' and all combinations of the like. Not surprisingly, I struck out every time. I knew he'd be more creative than that. I tried 'Mario,' 'RangeMan,' and everything else I could think of to no avail. I even tried the password I use on my computer, 'LetMeIn,' and it didn't work. On a whim, I tried 'Stephanie' and about fell out of the chair when the Access Granted screen popped up.

Well, what do you know?

Just as I'd hoped, all of the same search engines that I'd used on the RangeMan computers were on Lester's laptop. I knew that every search possible had already been run on Victor Scully, so I tried a different approach. I pulled up a list of all of Scully's relatives and known acquaintances and did background checks on each name. For more than three hours, I entered names and ran searches only to come up with a whole lot of nothing. My gut was telling me there was something I was missing, but God help me if I knew what it was. Everyone always tells me that I have the best gut instincts in the business, but I was beginning to wonder if they hadn't run out on me.

I stood up, did a full body stretch and decided that if I was going to continue this, caffeine and sugar were in order. I went downstairs and noticed there was no sign of Jase or Lula. They must be upstairs. I rummaged through the kitchen and found some coffee flavored ice cream. Caffeine and sugar in one…perfect. I grabbed a spoon and didn't bother with a bowl. I went back upstairs to Lester's office and tried not to think about what Jase and Lula were probably doing in the room next to where I was working. Thank goodness I had Mozart to drown out any noise.

I sat at the computer and looked at the screen that I'd left up. It was background on Victor Scully's mother, Evelyn Scully, né Evelyn Fink.

Something sounded so familiar about that name, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Fink? Fink? Why does that name ring a bell? When, suddenly it hit me, clear as day. Fink was the name of the dead cable repairman. The guy that looked so much like Scully that not even Cal or Junior could tell the difference. A chill ran down my spine and I knew I was onto something.

I ran her name through a few more of Lester's search programs and a flutter of excitement coursed through me when the results popped up. Evelyn gave birth to a son, Thomas, at the age of 16. The father is listed as unknown. I'm guessing her parent's didn't approve of her being a single teenaged mother, as shortly after the birth, Thomas was sent to live in a foster home in Virginia. He was never adopted and was shuffled through the system until the age of 18, when he enlisted in the army. I was willing to bet my life savings, that is, if I _had_ a life savings, that this was the same Thomas Fink that showed up to repair Scully's cable. That would explain the physical similarities. I just wondered if they knew each other or if it was one hell of a coincidence.

I ran Thomas Fink's military history and discovered that he was stationed in the Middle East during the first Gulf War, during which he'd been dishonorably discharged from the Army. I searched the rest of his file and was unable to find a reason for the discharge, but the fact that it was dishonorable meant it wasn't good.

I called Ranger and he picked up on the first ring.

"Yo."

"Hey, it's Steph. Got a second?"

"Just one, what do you need?"

"Well, I'm not sure if it's anything, but…"

I explained to Ranger what I'd found. He didn't give me much as far as a reaction, but he paused just long enough to make me think that just maybe I wasn't grasping at straws. I was really hoping he'd be able to find out why he'd been discharged. I don't know why, but my radar was humming.

"I'll see what I can get. I'll let you know."

"Okay, thanks so much for all your help. It was great talking to you," I said to the dial tone, giving the empty room my best Jersey Girl eyeroll.

While I waited for Ranger to get back to me, I continued running information on Thomas Fink and discovered, interestingly enough, that after the war, he'd taken up residency in Afghanistan for five years. I pulled up another of Lester's search engines and ran a query on Scully. Within seconds, his Customs record popped up. I was able to see each time he'd left the country and where he'd gone. It was really quite scary that this information could be accessed, even if it was through RangeMan's super-secret labyrinth of information technology. It was even scarier to me that Scully had visited Afghanistan twelve times during the five years his half-brother had lived there.

My question about whether or not they knew each other was beginning to wane.

I'd just begun delving into the file when I got a call back from Ranger.

"There's nothing specific in his official record, just some standard obscure bullshit, but I did a little digging and it appears the reason for the dishonorable discharge is that he was getting too friendly with the enemy."

"As in sleeping with them?"

"As in communicating with them in a way that made his commander suspicious. He was also accused of attempting to smuggle weapons to two enemy prisoners. Nothing was proven and he wasn't court martialed, but he was discharged."

Hmmm, fraternizing with the enemy. Interesting.

"Is your spidey-sense tingling?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't know why. None of this has anything to do with Scully killing his wife or selling guns to the Slayers."

"Let me know when you figure it out."

"I will. Thanks."

I didn't mention what I'd just discovered about Fink living in Afghanistan or Scully's frequent trips there. I wanted to work things out in my mind before I ran to Ranger with some crazy theory. I also didn't ask how Ranger had managed to find out the information on Fink. I knew he wouldn't tell me and I was probably better off not knowing. One of those "if I told you, I'd have to kill you" things.

I pulled up Scully's customs history again and noticed nothing else unusual about it. I searched under his known aliases and struck gold with "Vince Scularski." It seems old Vince made numerous trips to the South American country of Columbia, beginning about the same time as the trips to Afghanistan started. Now, if I were to choose places to vacation, no offense, it wouldn't be Afghanistan and Columbia, but that's just me. Obviously Scully had a purpose, and considering his occupation as a gun runner, it wasn't that hard to figure out, even for me.

"_He's got one major buyer…"_

I opened Lester's web browser and got to work. It's amazing what can be found on the Internet these days. An hour later, I had the information I needed. I leaned back in the desk chair, closed my eyes, let the classical music wash over me, and let my theory take shape.

A short while later, a voice startled me out of the trance I was in.

"Hey beautiful, working hard?"

I turned to see who was there and gasped.

--------------------------------

_Sorry for the cheap cliffhanger at the end of the previous chapter. I always told myself I wouldn't mislead with a cliffhanger that turns out to be a dream…it seems like cheating to me…but looking at what I'd written at the time, it was the best place to cut off. And it was kinda fun to screw with you all_J, _al__though most of you figured it out. Thanks for bearing with me and I promise no more cheap shots! –Kendall_

_As always, thanks for reading. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought!!!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Name: Kendall_

_Rating: NC-17_

_Spoilers: To be safe, I'll say all._

_Disclaimer: If you recognize the characters then they belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just having some fun and meaning no harm._

**SOLDIER**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Lester! Oh my God!" I screamed as I jumped out of the chair so fast that it almost fell over.

I ran to him and he crossed the room towards me, meeting me halfway. I threw my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist, lifting me off the ground. He reaching up with one hand to cradle the back of my head and pulled me tight against him. I buried my face in his neck and we clung to each other as if we were the other's life line.

I could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and I'm sure he could feel mine. Each beat served as an affirmation that he was really here and this wasn't just another horrible dream, and I found myself getting lost in the tempo, in the wonderful feeling of finally being this close to him again. We stayed like this for several long moments, neither of us speaking, but just reveling in the nearness of the other. Keeping my eyes clenched shut, I tipped my head back and placed a kiss on the underside of his chin. He responded immediately by lowering his slightly parted lips to mine and indulging me with a slow, clinging kiss, a kiss that spoke of affection and desire and, dare I say, love. It expressed what neither of us had been able to put into words to this point, but in my heart of hearts, I knew it was there.

"You're okay," I whispered against his lips, more of a statement than a question. He nodded and pulled back slightly, smoothing my hair from my face and allowing me my first real glimpse of him.

I hadn't noticed his appearance when he first walked in. I guess I was just shocked to see him, too overcome with surprise and excitement to take notice. But what I saw now made me uneasy.He was definitely Lester, he just wasn't _my _Lester.He was wearing clothes I'd never seen him in before. Baggy jeans. Baggy hooded sweatshirt. The clothes looked like they'd probably be the right size for Tank, but Lester, as big as he was, was swimming in them. On his head was one of those lycra skull caps and he had a baseball hat on over it, pulled down low and off-centered. He had about a week's worth of growth on his face, making his already dark features appear even more ominous. But the most noticeable difference, and the one that rocked me, causing the breath to leave my chest and my stomach to fall to the floor, was the small teardrop tattoo on his left cheek.

He took off his hat and skull cap and ran his fingers through his dark hair. I didn't notice how it was starting to curl at the nape of his neck because it hadn't been cut since he left. I didn't notice how a few loose strands fell across his forehead when he mussed it. I didn't notice the hesitation in his eyes as he watched me, waiting for my reaction. I didn't notice any of it because all I could see was the tattoo. And its meaning was all I could think about.

What had he done while he was away to earn it? How far had he gone to make them believe he was one of them?

I reached up, my hand instinctively going to his cheek. I ran a finger over the teardrop. At the same time, he cupped my head and ran his thumb over the teardrop on my cheek, one I hadn't realized was there.

"It's not real," he said softly. "If you look closely, you can tell."

I leaned in until I could feel his soft breath on my face. I could just barely make out the edges of the tattoo where it didn't quite lay flat against his skin.

"So, you didn't...," I trailed off. I couldn't bring myself to say the words, to ask him if he'd killed for it.

His eyes held mine for several long beats before he responded softly, "Not for a long time, and never as a Slayer."

I nodded in response, my shoulders visibly sagging with relief. "Hasn't anyone noticed?"

His response was slow, measured. "I haven't let anyone else get this close."

"Oh."

He dropped his head and brushed his slightly parted lips slowly over mine, back and forth, up and down, barely making contact.

He whispered softly, "I'm not just talking about the tattoo, Stephanie."

A shiver ran down my spine as his words washed over me. Before I had a chance to respond, he brought his mouth crashing down on mine. He kissed me with such intensity that it took the breath from my chest and had me moaning into his mouth. When our tongues touched, a bolt of electricity flitted through my entire body, and I was just about undone. Suddenly, the tattoo and the clothes didn't matter. All that mattered was him, here, now.

I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands smoothed down my body until they reached my thighs. He effortlessly lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, my tongue still entangled with his. He walked us to the oversized armchair next to the window and sat down so that we were groin to groin with me straddling his hips.

Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead on mine and stroked my cheek, while we both tried to catch our breath. I opened my eyes to see that his were tightly closed and, at that moment, he seemed so uncharacteristically vulnerable. I reached out and cupped his face. When he opened his eyes and I looked into their black depths, it was as if I had an open window into his soul. My breath caught in my chest at what I saw.

"Lester-"

Then, just as quickly as it had appeared, the look of vulnerability left, replaced by one that exuded pure lust. He reached for me, fisting his hands in my hair and pulling me to him. Angling my head just how he wanted it, he captured my mouth with his, swallowing my unspoken words. His tongue plunged into me, hot, wet and hungry and I was only too ready to respond.

Overcome with the need to feel him, to touch him, I managed to slip my hand under the hem of his sweatshirt and splay it across his flat stomach. His smooth, taut skin burned like fire under my palm and a rush of excitement began to swirl low in my belly. I moved my hand upwards, over the ridges of his abdominal muscles, and upwards still to his strong chest. I ran my hand over the vast expanse, relishing in how good it was to feel him, to touch his skin, to know that he was here, and yet it wasn't nearly enough. I wanted to feel him, all of him…over me, under me, inside of me.

Sensing my need, or perhaps responding to his own, he broke the kiss and leaned forward enough to pull off his sweatshirt, taking the white undershirt he had on with it.

With two hands to his chest, I pushed him backwards so he was again slouched in the chair, his head resting against the back. Bracing myself above him, I was able to enjoy the magnificent sight of his naked chest before me, when I remembered that just before he arrived I hadn't been alone in the house.

"What about Jase and Lula?" I asked.

"I sent them home."

I flashed a wicked grin to show my appreciation for his forethought. Sitting upright, I lifted the hem of my tank and pulled it off over my head. As he watched me through darkened eyes, I reached behind my back and unclasped my bra, letting it fall off my arms and onto the floor.

I took his hands in mine and placed them on my breasts. His warm, work-roughened hands palmed me and he teased my nipples between his thumbs and index fingers, quicky turning them into hardened points. He slid one hand up to my neck and pulled me to him. His lips sought me out once again, sliding against mine in a tender, sensual kiss.

I licked across his bottom lip, nipping gently at the inviting flesh. "Take me to bed," I whispered against his mouth. I stood and casually ran my fingernail down the inside of his arm as I turned away from him. I took his hand in mine and gently tugged. He stood and followed me down the hall to the master bedroom in silence, but I knew that in no way did this indicate his submissiveness. When it came to bedroom play, Lester liked to be in charge, which was fine by me. I liked him being in charge. It usually boded well for me.

We only made it a few steps into the room before I felt his resistance. I turned to him and he reached out to me, grabbing the drawstring of my linen pants and untying them as he pulled me to him. He slid his hands inside the back of my pants, grasping my ass and pressing me into him. I could feel him hard and ready against my stomach.

He slipped his hands inside my panties and lowered them off my hips, along with my pants. He kneeled in front of me, placing wet kisses on my stomach as he helped me step out of them. He stood again, reclaiming my mouth, as he worked his own pants off, along with his boots, socks and boxer shorts. He drew me to him and I was overwhelmed by how good his naked body felt against mine.

Without breaking the kiss, he picked me up and carried me to his bed, laying me down gently. He crawled on top of me, covering my body with his and bracing himself above me with one arm. One of his legs slipped in between mine, his muscular thigh pressing firmly against my exposed center.

He pulled back just slightly and I watched as his eyes roamed my body from head to toe and back up again. He ran a hand over my hair, smoothing it away from my face. "I've been looking forward to this moment since the minute I left. I've missed you, Stephanie, everything about you. I've missed kissing you," he said as he brought his mouth back to mine, his tongue thrusting into me. Our tongues tangled with each other's as the slow heat that had been building between my legs since he walked in the door intensified.

"I've missed touching you," he spoke against my mouth as he stroked my breast, pinching and rolling my already hardened nipple between his thumb and his forefinger. He moved his hand to my other breast and repeated his teasing, all the while, raining delicious, soft kisses on my lips.

He moved down my body and flicked his tongue across my nipple before sucking the hardened nub into his mouth. "I've missed tasting your sweet skin," he said while he lavished my breasts, his hands and mouth bestowing equal attention as he worked me into a frenzy beneath him.

He brought his mouth back to mine and pressed a hard kiss against my lips. I bit down on his lower lip, sucking it into my mouth, and smiled when I heard his breath catch. He plunged his tongue into my mouth and I accepted greedily, meeting him stroke for stroke, as we, in turn, explored and tasted each other.

His hand wandered lower and lower still. He ran his strong hands down my thighs and back up again, gently easing my legs apart. He slipped first one and then a second long finger inside of me. I whimpered into his mouth and my hips involuntarily lifted off the bed, as if begging him to touch me deeper.

"I've missed feeling how unbelievably wet I can make you," he ground out as his fingers easily slid in and out of me. He applied gentle pressure to my clit with the palm of his hand and I cried out.

"Lester, please," I pleaded, arching into him. My need for him was all-consuming and I wasn't sure how much more I could take before I exploded.

Slipping his fingers out of me, he took his erection in hand and brushed himself across my entrance, causing me to let out another whimper. "I've missed burying myself deep inside you and watching you writhe beneath me as you take every inch."

He sat up on his knees and grasped my hips, lifting them slightly off the bed. In one smooth motion, he thrust into me, sheathing himself fully. I moaned my pleasure as he began to move in and out of me.

His voice was rough when he spoke. "I've missed fucking you, Stephanie, slamming into you over and over, harder and harder, until your body quakes and you come screaming my name."

My breath was coming in shallow pants and my feelings of ecstasy, I knew, were plainly written on my face. Each time he filled me, I wanted to hold him tight against my body so he couldn't leave. And when he did pull out, I felt a loss so deep that it shook me. Only the feeling of loss never lasted, because he would always return, thrusting into me again and again, and each time he did felt better than the time before. He filled me in a way that I never even knew someone could. I never before understood the concept of physically needing someone, needing them near you, needing them in you, but, God help me, I needed him.

"I want to hear it, Stephanie. I want to hear you scream my name. Come for me, baby. Come for me now."

And that was all it took.

"Lester," I cried out. "Oh, God." Waves of pleasure surged through me. I grasped onto his shoulders, pulling him down on top of me, as I let the incredible sensations wash over me. With one arm, he braced himself over me, and, with the other, he lifted my leg and held it high against his hip. The slight change of position allowed his pelvic bone to rub just right against my clit and another orgasm rushed through me, compounding on the first. He claimed my mouth beneath his, sucking my swollen bottom lip between his teeth and swallowing my moans. He continued pounding into me as my walls relentlessly contracted around him. His body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and I could feel his climax approaching. He pulled his mouth from me and buried his face in the side of my neck.

I could feel every muscle in his body contract. I knew he was close. I arched my hips into his and felt him go still.

"Oh, fuck, Stephanie," he ground out as he emptied himself inside me. He thrust into me a good five or six times more until, at last, he collapsed, spent, on top of me. He tried to lift his weight off of me, but I held onto him, loving the feel of his body on mine, in some primal way, needing to bear his weight as if to convince myself that this moment had really happened.

My chest heaved, as did his, as our exhausted bodies fought to recover. Eventually, I loosened my grip on him and he slowly pulled out of me, placing soft kisses on my neck and shoulder, and rolling to his side.

"I've missed this, too," he said, tracing lazy circles on my stomach. "Laying here with you, coming down to earth after the most incredible sex of my life. Holding you as the sweat dries from our bodies and our breathing returns to normal."

The emotions his words were provoking were almost too much for me. My voice broke when I spoke, "Promise me you'll always come back, Lester. I know this isn't the last time you'll have to leave, and I accept that, but promise me you'll always come back to me."

He cupped my head in his hand and looked deep into my eyes, penetrating my soul. He brushed my hair off of my face. "I'll always come back to you, Stephanie. Always."

I felt a tear fall from the corner of my eye and he brushed it away with his thumb. He lowered his mouth to me, placing a feather-light kiss where the teardrop had been. He continued raining soft kisses all over my face, covering my cheeks, forehead, eyes and nose, and when he finally reached my lips, he whispered, "Always."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks for reading and sorry for the long delay since my last post. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts _;)

_Cheers, Kendall_


	24. Chapter 24

Name: Kendall

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: To be safe, I'll say all.

Disclaimer: If you recognize the characters then they belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just having some fun and meaning no harm.

**SOLDIER - ****Chapter Twenty-Four**

I woke up a short while later still wrapped in Lester's arms, our legs tangled together. He was sleeping soundly, for which I was glad. I'd noticed the exhaustion in his eyes when he'd first come through the door. I can't imagine he'd slept well while in New York. Probably crashed on someone's beat-up old sofa or dirty floor. Despite the much more comfortable sleeping conditions here at Lester's brownstone, I hadn't slept well either. My fear that the Slayers had somehow found out who he really was brought restless nights, laden with nightmares.

But, I thought glancing at his sleeping form, he was back safely and I had a feeling the nightmares were officially a thing of the past.

A smile spread across my face as I watched him. It was still a shock to my senses to see how peaceful and serene he looked while he was sleeping. Awake, he was just about the sexiest thing on two legs, but asleep, he was beyond beautiful. There was no edge to him while he was sleeping. The hardness in eyes and in his features that came from living his life as a soldier disappeared. The teardrop tattoo, just out of reach of his long, dark eyelashes as they brushed the top of his cheek, looked horrifically out of place against his smooth, flawless skin.

I thought of the promise he made me as he held me just before we dozed off and the impact of what it meant. _Always_. No one had ever promised me something so huge before. Okay, maybe Dickie did somewhere in our wedding vows, but obviously it was in jest. But there was something in the way Lester said that word to me, something in his voice, in his eyes, that made me believe he meant what he was saying. And I don't know what was more surprising, that he was willing to make that big of a promise or that I didn't have the urge to scream and run the other direction. All I knew is that the word was out there now, swirling around us, promising a future of commitment and love. Promising all the things we had not yet been able to put into words. Even though it was true, I still hadn't told him I loved him, nor him me. I still hadn't referred to our physical joining as _making love_, even though that's clearly what it was. There were far too many emotions involved for it to be anything else. He'd promised me always, and I believed him and, even more, I intended to hold him to it, but there was still so much more we needed to say.

As if sensing me watching him, he began to shift just slightly, pulling me tighter against his body. His eyes opened lazily and he blinked a few times before he focused on me.

"Hey," he said, his voice raspy from sleep.

"Hey."

His eyes drifted shut again and a lazy smile played at his lips. He opened them again and breathed a contented sigh.

I knew exactly how he felt.

"Sorry I fell asleep," he said.

"Don't be. You needed it. Anyway, I fell asleep, too."

"Good. Jase told me about your nightmare last night," he added, suddenly sounding much more alert. "Was that the only one?"

"No, but it was the worst," I admitted, but I shrugged it off when I saw the look of concern on his face. "It was just a bad dream. It really isn't a big deal."

"Steph, Jase said you were shaking for twenty minutes."

I dropped my gaze for a split second before returning it to meet his. I answered sheepishly, "I thought they'd killed you."

He pressed a kiss to my temple. "I'm sorry."

"Please don't be sorry. I know that everything you're doing, you're doing to help catch Scully. I was just a little shaken up, that's all. I'm fine now," I said, bringing my hand up to cup his cheek, feeling the roughness of his five o'clock shadow beneath my fingertips. The abrasiveness wasn't painful against my skin. Rather, it was soothing as it was yet another reminder that he was here in the flesh. "Better than fine, now that you're back."

He turned his head, placing a warm kiss on the palm of my hand.

"I was worried you wouldn't be here," he said, dropping his eyes from mine.

"Where would I be?"

"I know you heard the tape of me talking to the Slayers. I was afraid-"

"You said what you had to say."

He nodded just slightly and finally raised his eyes back to mine. "I was still afraid."

I tilted my head up so I could place a soft kiss on his mouth. "You didn't need to be. I've been right here the whole time, waiting for you to come back."

He ran his hand over my hair, smoothing my flyaways. "I'm so thankful for that. I came back as soon as I could. It's all gonna be over soon."

"Tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Everything goes down tomorrow. Scully will be behind bars, and you can get your life back."

"Thank goodness," I said. "And speaking of getting my life back, Morelli called earlier. I'm sure you heard all about Scully trashing my apartment from Jase. Well, the police are done collecting evidence and I can move back in anytime."

"That's great! I mean, of course you're welcome to stay here...," he said, his voice trailing off slightly.

"It's okay," I smiled. "I'm not ready for that either. Although, I am gonna miss your shower. You have a really great shower."

"You're welcome to my shower anytime you want it. My bed, too," he added with a wink.

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a man."

"Is that a bad thing?"

I did an exaggerated scan of his body with my eyes. "Not from where I'm laying."

He smiled and proceeded to show me once again just how much of a man he was.

It was nearly 6:00 in the evening when we settled in the big reading chair in his office. He was wearing baggy mesh athletic shorts and nothing else. I had on a pair of panties and one of his old Army tee-shirts. He'd said I was overdressed. I had a feeling, even if I lost the tee-shirt, I'd still be overdressed to him. The shirt had been washed so many times that the lettering was faded and the worn, grey cotton material felt like butter against my bare skin.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked, arranging myself comfortably on his lap so that I was sitting sideways with my legs hanging off one of the arms of the chair. A part of me didn't want to know what was going to go down tomorrow, didn't want to think about it. That same part of me only wanted to drag him back to bed and have my way with him as many times as it took to make me forget the whole ordeal. But the curious part of my brain, the part that gets me into trouble all the time, needed to know.

Lester got comfortable, too, slouching slightly in the chair and letting his head fall back. He yawned and I knew that short nap we'd had earlier was not nearly enough. I made a mental note to do what I could to ensure he starts getting enough sleep now that he's back. He laid his arm across my legs and absently stroked the outside of my thigh. His fingers slipped under the edge of the tee-shirt and I had to make a conscious effort to listen to what he was saying.

"I've set up a meeting between Scully and the Slayers at the old Baxter Department Store warehouse. It's vacant now and that's where Scully has been stashing the guns. The meeting is set up for tomorrow at 2100." I tried doing the quick math in my head, but he beat me to it. "That's 9pm," he said grinning.

"Smartass," I replied rolling my eyes and elbowing him gently in the stomach. His grin widened and then disappeared altogether.

"I'm going in as a Slayer with two other guys, Antonio Rivera, the guy you heard on the tape, and his second in command, Timo Espinosa. These guys are about as bad as it gets. They're pushers, pimps, rapists, criminals in every sense of the word. Between the two of them, they've accounted for dozens of gang kills. These guys are the lowest of the low, but to the Slayers, they are royalty. I lined up these guys to help with the exchange for the sole purpose of taking them out. Our plan is to get Scully, but also get these two assholes off the street.

"RangeMan is going to be in position inside the warehouse. There'll already be audio and visual surveillance set up to record the meeting. The guys will wait until they've recorded enough of the exchange to solidify the case against Scully, then they'll come in for the take-down. Ranger is authorized to capture Scully, but we don't have the right to detain Rivera and Espinosa. We've arranged to have Morelli waiting outside in the surveillance van, monitoring the activities. He'll be making the arrest when it's time."

"He's going to sit back and wait just like that?" I asked. "That doesn't sound very Morelli-like."

"He knows what's at stake. We're bringing him in as a courtesy. He's going to get the credit for the takedown and with that he accepts that it'll be done on our terms. Morelli plays by the rules, which is what makes him a good cop. But what makes him a great cop is that he understands that right and wrong isn't always the same thing as lawful and unlawful. Believe it or not, when you're not involved, Morelli has a pretty healthy respect for the gray area we work in. We clean up a lot of the garbage on the street so the cops don't have to."

Catching the expression on my face, Lester added, "I guess its one thing for me and the guys to roll around with the lowlifes, he just didn't want his girlfriend doing it."

"And you?"

He shrugged. "I think you can handle more than most people give you credit for. I worry about your safety, but just because I care about you, not because I don't think you can handle yourself. I'm proud of what you do. You're good at it. I know if I was FTA, I wouldn't want you coming after me, and not just because I'd end up covered in garbage or getting humped by dogs or thrown down a staircase," he said with a grin.

I looked at him with eyebrows raised, trying to express my indignation, which was really hard to pull off because what he was saying was pretty funny, even though those things very rarely happen…anymore.

"Although," he continued, his smile widening, "getting cuffed by you wouldn't be so bad. I'd probably even let you manhandle me a little bit."

All sorts of naughty images flashed through my mind of me manhandling a naked, handcuffed Lester and I grinned back at him.

"Who says you have to be FTA for that to happen?"

Shifting in the chair, he reached beyond me to who-knows-where and produced a pair of cuffs, dangling them from his index finger. "Your move, beautiful."

I felt the blush creep up my cheeks. I knew better than to try to out-sexual-banter Lester. The truth is I'm a big chicken. I don't know what I'd do if I had Lester completely at my mercy. I mean, sure, there were a lot of things I wanted to do to him, but I wasn't sure I wouldn't feel silly about it. He was Lester, after all. The man was sex on legs, and I was…well, I was me. He was the Major Leagues and I was Single A. No, I amended, I was at least Double A, maybe even Triple A, but I was definitely not in the Majors…yet.

I decided the safest route was to change the subject. "So, Morelli is going to be waiting in the van," I said.

Lester gave me a full-on grin and dropped the cuffs to the floor.

"Yep. He's gonna take Rivera, Espinosa and me into custody."

"You?"

"I have to preserve my cover, but I'll be out before the night's over. I just have to wait while they book the other two and take them away."

"Alright. What about Scully?"

"We'll get him on the weapons charges. Plus, he's now facing two murder raps, as well as harassment. The guy doesn't stand a chance. We suspect he's involved in something bigger than just arming the Slayers, but we don't know what. For now we're just going to have to be satisfied with taking him out and cutting his ties to the Slayers. Someone, somewhere is walking away with illegal guns that he brought here, but at least it's not gonna be kids on the street."

"Oh, right, I almost forgot," I said, in a total head-smack moment. "I think I know what he's involved in."

Lester looked at me with surprise. "You do? What? How?"

I hopped off his lap and sat down at his computer desk. "Just before you got here, I was doing some research," I said, flashing Lester a smile. "I think I found some interesting stuff here."

I pulled up the search engines on the monitor as Lester came and stood behind me, eyes riveted on the screen. He rested his hands on my shoulders and gently massaged my tired muscles. I felt myself relax under his touch and resisted the urge to close my eyes and let myself fall under his spell. There'd be time for that later.

I went over my search process from the beginning, bringing him up to speed on what I'd found. About halfway into it, he eased me out of the chair and sat down himself, pulling me onto his lap. Together we poured over the documents and the computer searches. As the picture became clearer to him, I could sense his excitement.

"So, it turns out that Thomas Fink, the dead cable guy, is Scully's half-brother and the gun-running thing appears to be a family business that Fink set up when he lived in Afghanistan. I think he was the real master-mind behind the whole thing," I said. Lester had been following my every word and, not surprisingly, was two steps ahead of me.

"Have you come up with any conclusive evidence tying him to Al Bhatema?"

"I hadn't gotten that far yet," I answered nonchalantly. Truth is I had no idea where to begin on that one. Al Bhatema is a notorious terrorist organization out of the Middle East, the Afghan province of Kandahar to be precise. They'd been in the news for a few years now, having been responsible for numerous terrorist attacks carried out on US soil, the biggest of which was the Arena Bombings. Simultaneous bombs exploded in six professional basketball stadiums throughout the US, killing thousands of innocent people. They've been on the government's hit list ever since.

"Do you really think we're onto something with this?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Steph, I do, and if so, it's gonna be huge."

He pulled a laptop out of a drawer in the desk and booted it up. "Can you do some internet searches on the laptop while I keep looking here? Just Google whatever you can think of, 'Al Bhatema in the United States' or 'Terrorist Organizations in New Jersey,' stuff like that."

I rolled my eyes, but knew he was right. With all the high-tech information systems he has access to, sometimes the best place to get information is good 'ol Google.

Lester turned his attention back to the desktop computer where he was frantically typing keyboard shortcuts to scroll through the numerous open windows. I took the laptop to the reading chair and got to work.

"Look at this," I said eventually. I brought the laptop over to where he was and set it down so he could read.

"An Afghan terrorist organization with an American presence is believed to have training camps throughout the East Coast," he read aloud. He looked at me, "And I'm willing to bet money there is one near Trenton."

I nodded. I was thinking the same thing.

"How do we find out?"

"Keep searching. I'm going to call RangeMan and have a couple of the guys on duty see what they can find."

We stayed at it for a little while longer, not coming up with much of anything. My instincts were humming and I was certain we were going in the right direction, but getting there was proving to be a challenge. By this point, I was bored, tired, and more than willing to let Ram and Woody pick up the slack from their computer terminals in the RangeMan building.

I closed the lid on the laptop and stood. "I've had enough," I declared. I peeled my tee-shirt off and discarded it behind me as I walked out of the room. I looked over my shoulder at Lester. "I'm going to take a shower. You coming?"

He flashed me his mischievous grin. "Here's hoping," he said, . He was up and out of his chair before I'd made it to the door.

I squealed as he grabbed me from behind and flung me over his shoulder and carried me into the bathroom. Setting me down gently, he tucked a stray curl behind one ear, and his face took on a serious demeanor in spite of the small smile tugging his lips.

"I'm proud of you, Steph. You made connections the rest of us missed. We nail him on this, it'll all be due to you."

I smiled up at him, feeling a surge of self-pride. Knowing he was proud of me meant more than I could put into words. "Thanks, Lester. I just hope it turns into something."

"Even if it doesn't, it's still good work. It's the type of thinking that makes people a success in this business. You did good, Steph," he said with a wink. I grinned back in response. He turned the water on and when it was sufficiently heated, he held the glass door open for me. "After you, gorgeous."

I eased past him, purposely sliding my body against his, letting my trailing hand brush against him. He growled low in his throat, dropped his head forward and nipped the back of my shoulder as he followed me into the steamy, oversized shower.

He moved past me, laving the bite mark on my shoulder with his tongue, and made his way to stand under the tall shower head so that the spray from the second one was pounding into the middle of his back. As his head dropped back, he closed his eyes, rolled his shoulders and let out a satisfied moan.

"Damn, this feels good," he said breathily.

I couldn't help but laugh. He looked like he was rather enjoying himself. I imagine he'd missed his shower almost as much as he'd missed his bed while in New York. "Do you want me to leave you and the shower heads alone?" I teased.

Keeping his eyes closed, he grinned his crooked grin. With a catlike quickness he reached to me and drew my body to his, the wetness from the shower letting us slide easily against one another.

"I'm done being alone. From now on, I want you right here beside me." His grin widened. "Or beneath me or on top of me or..."

I grinned back at him, then reached between our bodies and wrapped my hand around him, stroking his now rock-hard length. "What are you waiting for?"

With a flash of movement, he spun me around and pressed me against the opposite wall with his body. My nipples instantly hardened as they made contact with the cold marble tile of the shower wall. I felt his hard-on between my ass cheeks and my center hummed in anticipation. He brushed the shower-dampened hair off my neck and brought his lips to me, nibbling the back of my neck. A shiver ran down my spine at the contact. He ran his hands down my torso, brushing the sides of my breasts along the way. He reached between me and the wall, cupping my breasts and pinching my nipples, blurring the distinction between pleasure and pain, and I dropped my head back to rest on his shoulder and moaned in ecstasy.

He brought his hands to my hips grasping me as he took a step back, pulling me away from the wall. With one hand between my shoulder blades, he gently pushed my upper body forward so that I could brace myself against the wall.

He thrust his hips into me from behind and I could feel his hard-on slip between my thighs, rubbing against my opening. He felt so incredibly good sliding against me, teasing me and my body ached for him to be inside me. He slid back and forth a few times, coating himself with my wetness, before smoothly slipping inside, burying himself fully and drawing a gasp from me. My body shuddered as he slid home, enjoying the sensations caused by the unfamiliar angle of our bodies. We'd only ever faced each other when we'd coupled, and I was surprised at what a turn on it was to be taken in this way, almost without abandon.

"Is this what you want?" he asked, his voice thick with lust.

"Oh, God, yes. That feels so fucking good," I moaned.

His fingers dug into my hips, almost painfully and, despite the fact that I was sure he would leave bruises, it felt unbelievably good. He continued thrusting into me, now steadying me with one hand on my hip, as his other hand caressed my back, my shoulders, my neck, seemingly touching every surface of my body. His touch was firm, but gentle. The perfect mixture of masculinity and tenderness. The hot water from the shower continued to rain down on us from all directions, thanks to the strategic placement of the shower heads, and the combination of the near-scalding water and the feel of his hands left my skin on fire.

He continued to piston in and out of me, driving me to heights only he could. I felt him lean forward, his solid chest pressing against my back and he nipped at my neck sending a shockwave through me.

I felt my walls begin to tighten around him and we both knew I was close. He reached around and stroked me and that was all it took to push me over the brink. My muscles convulsed around him, coaxing his release and he spilled inside of me, a low, guttural sound emanating from deep in his throat.

He slid out of me, and I turned on shaky legs. My breathing was labored and the thick, steamy air did nothing to help the situation. I leaned into him and we wrapped our arms around each other. I rested my head on his hard, muscular chest and listened to the rapid cadence of his heartbeat pulsing in my ear. It was a beautiful sound, his heartbeat, and we stood like that until both of ours' had slowed down to a normal rate.

He kissed the top of my head and moved me so that I was standing directly beneath the shower. He proceeding to shampoo my hair and wash every square inch of my body. By the time he was done, I was ready to collapse from sheer bliss. His touch was a drug and I was currently in a state of euphoria.

I'm not sure how, but I managed to return the favor and make sure Lester was just as clean as I was. Actually I knew how. One look at his gorgeous naked body, glistening from the water, and couldn't keep my hands off of him.

When we were both sufficiently clean, he shut the water off and wrapped me in a soft, oversized towel before fastening one around his own hips. He led me back to the bed and pushed me down to it, flicking the towel open and covering my body with his. He kissed me long and hard, one of those stomach-fluttering, toe-curling kisses.

"I've been fantasizing about doing this since I left," he said as he kissed his way down my body. He settled himself between my legs and, with the first touch of his tongue, I felt my eyes roll back into my head.

_**Lester's POV**_

I looked down at Stephanie, lying in my arms, her head resting on my chest. Her eyes were shut and her breathing was even, but she wasn't asleep. Her thick mass of soft, brown curls spread out across my chest, tickling my ribcage as her hand lightly caressed my forearm. She looked peaceful and at ease and effectively made me feel the same. The dog-tags I'd given her to wear before I'd left were still around her neck and I wondered if she'd taken them off. A part of me hoped she hadn't.

I wasn't lying earlier when I promised her always. When I looked into her eyes, saw the emotion there, heard her unspoken words, I knew it was a promise I could keep. For as long as she lets me, I will always come back to her and I will always be hers. Her unspoken words are the same as mine and yet, somehow it's easier to promise her the future than to tell her how I feel right now at this moment.

I told myself before I left that as soon as I got home, I'd tell her how I feel. Tell her I'm in love with her. Show her what it's like to truly, deeply be loved, not just casually lusted after when the mood struck. I'm back now, and yet I can't say the words. There's something holding me back and it's the same damn thing that held me back for two years.

I don't know where she stands with her feelings for Ranger.

I thought I understood. I thought we'd gotten past all that, but I know something happened between the two of them while I was gone. I didn't know what it was, but something in the dynamic between the two of them changed. I sensed it when I talked to Ranger on my way back to Trenton and then a conversation with Bobby reinforced my suspicions when he casually commented that Stephanie and Ranger had been acting weird around each other. I haven't pressed either of them about it. Partly because I don't want to come off like a jealous boyfriend, but mostly because if something did happen between them, I don't think I could handle it.

I trust them both. I do. I can't imagine how she could look at me the way she does if something transpired between the two of them while I was gone. I'm sure whatever it was was nothing. Maybe I'm just setting myself up, but I'm going to take a page out of Stephanie's book and live in the land of denial on this one.

I felt her smile against my chest and I glanced down at her. She looked up at me, her eyes warm and glistening. The brilliant blue depths shone up at me and the look on her face caused all of my insecurities to wilt away.

"What's with the smile?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking how unbelievably happy I am right now, lying here with you. And also trying to figure out if it would be in poor taste to jump your bones this soon after I'd just finished jumping your bones."

Oh, fuck, I'm in love with this woman.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Excuse the complete lack of plot development, I'll get back to that eventually...I hope. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think! -Kendall


	25. Chapter 25

Name: Kendall

Rating: Mature – the characters in this story speak and behave as adults. If you're underage or easily offended, please do not read.

Spoilers: Through Ten Big Ones

Disclaimer: If you recognize the characters then they belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm grateful she's letting me borrow them for a little bit of fun.

**SOLDIER**

"_What's with the smile?"_

"_Oh, nothing. I was just thinking how unbelievably happy I am right now, lying here with you. And also trying to figure out if it would be in poor taste to jump your bones this soon after I'd just finished jumping your bones."_

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_**Stephanie's POV**_

I was kissing my way across Lester's smooth, muscled chest, enjoying the ease at which I could make goose-bumps appear on his skin, when I heard his phone ringing from somewhere within the vicinity of the room. I felt, as much as I heard, the low, frustrated groan that surfaced from deep in his chest.

"Hold that thought, beautiful. This might be important," he said as he eased me off of him. He sat up in bed, turning his back to me, and let his feet touch the floor. He rubbed his hands over his face in an attempt to regain his sensibilities, and I watched as the muscles in his back danced at the slight movement. He leaned down to pick up his jeans and dig the phone out from one of the pockets. He flipped it open, offered a short, mono-syllabic greeting and listened to whoever was on the other line.

"I'll meet you there in thirty," he said after a few seconds and then flipped the phone shut.

I scooted up in the bed so that I was sitting against the headboard and pulled the covers up, tucking them under my arms in an effort to quell the sudden chill in the air. The temperature in the room seemed to have dropped several degrees, both from the loss of his body heat next to mine and the oncoming storm that had seemed to develop out of nowhere. As if on cue, another rumble of thunder sounded from the not-so-far distance.

"You're not leaving, are you?" I asked, frowning my displeasure at the idea.

"The guys are setting up surveillance on the Baxter warehouse tonight. I want to be there to familiarize myself with the layout of the building. I don't need any surprises tomorrow." He turned back to me and, bracing himself with one arm on either side of my legs, leaned in and captured my mouth in a tantalizing kiss. "Can the bones-jumping wait? I won't be gone long." Without waiting for an answer, he stood and moved past me into his closet.

"I want to come with you," I said to his retreating back. When he didn't answer, I added, "I won't be in the way, I promise."

He leaned out of the closet and looked at me. He'd pulled on a pair of pristine white Calvin Klein boxers that accentuated his dark skin-tone. They were riding almost obscenely low on his hips, hinting at the impressive equipment hidden underneath and nearly causing me to lose my train of thought. Damn, the man knew how to work a pair of Calvin's.

"Baby, there's nothing for you to do," he said as he pulled a charcoal grey t-shirt on over his head and down his torso. It fit him like a second skin, clearly defining the well-toned muscles in his chest and arms. The shirt said ARMY in bold block letters across his chest and it wasn't unlike the one I'd worn earlier in the day. I imagine he's got a whole drawer full of the shirts left over from his stint in the military. "It's a simple process, and it really isn't gonna take very long."

"I'm good with simple. I specialize in simple. Please, Lester, I want to be a part of this. Let me help."

He looked as if he was debating with himself and I wondered how long it would take him to reach the same conclusion I had - I was going with or without his approval.

"Alright," he said on a sigh, clearly recognizing defeat. "You can come."

I threw the covers back and jumped out of bed, no longer feeling cold nor the slightest bit of modesty at being naked. I went to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Lester. I promise to be really, really good. And then," I said, running my index finger down his chest until I reached the top of his boxers. I hooked my finger in the waistband and pulled them away from his body as I glanced down and took a peek inside. _Impressive, indeed_. I looked up at him with what he likes to call my 'bedroom eyes' and seductively licked my lips. "When we get back home, I promise to be really, really bad."

He grinned and, as I turned to walk away, he reached out and smacked me on the ass. "Wear something dark and don't forget your gun."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, gross! What is that smell?" I asked as a wave of nausea washed over me. I covered my mouth and nose with my hand, fearing that my lunch was going to make a repeat appearance.

"Fish. The guns were smuggled here on fishing boats."

Lester and I were standing in the middle of Scully's hidden bunker beneath the main floor of the warehouse. The room was small, maybe eight foot by six foot at the most, and the putrid stench of dead fish permeated the air. The entrance to the bunker was disguised as an air vent near the base of a wall and we'd had to shimmy ourselves through the narrow duct to gain access. I'm not sure how Lester managed to fit his broad shoulders through, as I barely seemed to fit. The long string of curse words that had come out of his mouth at the time told me it hadn't been a comfortable process.

The only illumination in the room was the pale, yellow glow produced by the mag light Lester was yielding. He had it pointed towards a stack of cases in the corner of the room. The cases looked like the kind you haul musical instruments in and were big enough to hold several handguns each, but small enough to fit through the air vent. They appeared to be stacked six or seven high, five across, and at least a few rows deep. And they smelled like dead fish.

I took a step forward towards the cases and my knee banged into some sort of hard surface. "Son of a…" I muttered as I grabbed my knee, sure that a nice bruise was already forming. The movement caused me to lose balance and I tripped over whatever it was I'd banged into. Arms flailing, I managed to strike something with my forearm and send it crashing to the floor. I landed with a thud on the hard concrete.

The overhead light flickered on and I glanced up to see Lester standing with a grin on his face, clearly trying not to laugh. My legs were tangled up in the rungs of a wooden stool and the remnants of a picture frame lay broken a few feet away from where I'd knocked it off of a folding TV tray. The tray and the wooden stool were the only furniture in the room.

"You alright?" Lester asked, his eyes crinkled in silent laughter.

I narrowed my eyes. "Couldn't have managed to turn that light on a little sooner, could you?"

He offered me his hand and pulled me to my feet, planting a kiss on my forehead as he did so. "I had to make sure there were no windows. We're trying not to let everyone within a six-mile radius know that we're here."

I wiped my hands on the butt of my jeans and turned back to the cases, eager to move on from my embarrassing wipe-out. "These the guns?"

"These are the guns. Assuming all the cases are full, there are too many here for just the Slayers. That's good. It means he hasn't moved the rest of them yet."

"Are we going to confiscate them?"

"No. We need Scully to hand them off to the Slayers if we're gonna bring all sides down."

Makes sense I guess.

I watched as Lester pulled on a pair of gloves and opened one of the cases. He lifted a high-powered handgun out of the case and held it up for examination. He traced his finger tip along the barrel, and his eyes darkened to black as he turned the gun over in his hand, gently caressing the hard, shiny metal. I've seen that look before. It was pure male, pure testosterone…and it was usually directed at me.

Was it wrong to be jealous of a handgun?

I felt my heartbeat ratchet up a notch or twenty and the temperature in the tiny, underground bunker seemed to suddenly skyrocket. I couldn't believe I was getting turned on by this, but watching him standing there, in his element, wearing swat clothes and holding a deadly weapon with such ease and adoration, made me want to get him naked and do dirty, whorish things to him.

After a few moments, he placed the gun back in the case, latched it and turned to me. He regarded me for a second before asking, "You okay?"

"Mmhmm."

"You look…flushed."

I dismissed the comment with a casual wave of my hand and tried to compose myself. "No, I'm fine."

He looked at me a little skeptically and then shook his head slightly as if to say, _okay, crazy woman._ "Can you help me look inside these cases then? I want to get an idea of how many guns we're talking about."

Oh, right. I'd almost forgotten we were here on a mission. I slipped my gloves on and we spent the next twenty minutes inventorying the guns. In total we counted roughly 250 handguns, 100 Rambo-style machine guns – Lester calls them M60s – and 100 sniper rifles inside the cases. He returned the last of the cases to the pile and did a once-over to make sure it looked the same as we'd found it.

In order to help in that effort, I had to clean up the mess I'd made when I fell. I bent to pick up the broken glass when I felt Lester press into me from behind, his hands grasping my hips. I stood up and felt him kiss me below the ear.

"What turned you on back there, Steph? Was it watching me with that gun?" He began tracing circles along my jaw with his tongue, grazing my skin gently with his teeth. When I didn't respond, he continued. "I want to know everything that turns you on. I want to know every one of your buttons. Tell me, Steph. Tell me what turns you on."

"You," I breathed. "You turn me on."

"I can still taste you on my tongue," he whispered.

My body shuddered and I pressed back into him, letting my head drop onto his shoulder. He lowered his head further and began kissing my neck. He fisted his hand in my hair and gently pulled my head to the side, exposing my neck even further to him. He nipped along my jawline, grazing me with his teeth and sending shivers through my body. With one hand, he palmed my breast roughly through my shirt. His other hand made its way down to the waistband of my jeans, where he popped the button and slipped his hand inside and beneath my panties. Without waisting time, his long fingers began stroking my center, alternatively dipping inside of me and then firmly rubbing my clit in tight circles. He worked quickly, knowing exactly how to touch me in order to get me worked into a frenzy in the shortest possible time.

Feeling my legs start to get shaky, I had to reach behind me and hold onto his neck for support.

"Dammit, beautiful, you're so wet. Is that for me? Are you wet for me?"

"Yes," I practically moaned. I was already so close and my need to orgasm was almost painful. He pinched my nipple through my shirt. "Oh, god, yes."

"You're so fucking hot," he whispered. In the distance I heard the metal vent cover bang and then a voice echo through the ventilation duct.

"Yo, Santos, you down here?" Crap. It was Bobby.

"I can feel how close you are," he continued whispering. "Just let it go. Let me take you over the edge." Then he lifted his head and yelled back to Bobby, "Yeah, man, I'm here."

"I'm coming down," came the reply, much to my horror.

I tried to pull away, but Lester held me firmly against him, his fingers not missing a beat.

"Stay with me, Steph," he whispered, pinching my nipple even harder. The fingers of his other hand picked up speed as they moved furiously over me, gliding smoothly thanks to the flood he was creating between my legs. Then suddenly, he stopped his frantic movement and pressed down hard, right over my clit. "Now," he said, as he bit down on the pulse point of my neck.

"Oh, god" I gasped as my body shattered beneath his hands. He held me tight as I fell limply against him, my body quivering from the intensity of the encounter. Evidence of his arousal was pressed into my back and I almost felt sorry that he wasn't going to be getting any relief for the time being, but then I remember _he _was the one who called out to Bobby.

He slid his hand out of my pants and turned me towards him, wrapping me in his arms, just as Bobby came crawling into the room through the narrow air duct. I buried my head in Lester's chest, trying to hide my flushed skin. I knew I had 'satisfied' written all over my face and I didn't feel like parading that fact out in the open, especially to Bobby. I'd never hear the end of it from him.

"There you guys are. Is everything okay?" Bobby asked in a concerned voice.

I felt Lester nod his head and rub his hands over my back. His voice was somber when he spoke. "She's just scared and really upset about what's going on."

_Scared? Upset? _I buried my head further into Lester's chest and had to bite my lower lip to keep from laughing.

"Shit, Steph," Bobby said. His voice sounded anguished. "I know you're worried, but everything is gonna be fine. Please don't be upset, sweetheart."

I started shaking with silent laugher. I couldn't believe Lester's lame attempt to hide what we'd been doing was working. Bobby really thought Lester was consoling me.

"C'mon, kid. Nothing is going to happen to you or Lester," Bobby continued, obviously mistaking my silent laughter for sobbing. "We won't let it. Just take some deep breaths, Steph. It'll be alright. Please don't cry."

That was it. I lost it. I tried to suppress my laughter, but it ended up coming out in a high-pitched squeak.

"Shhh, Steph. It's alright, beautiful. I've got you," Lester said soothingly as he continued to rub my back. Then to Bobby, he said, "Just tell the guys we'll be out in a minute."

"Take your time, man. We understand."

A few seconds later, I felt Lester release me. I turned around to find Bobby gone and then I heard the hinged vent cover at the other end of the duct slam back into place. Lester and I looked at each other and we both burst out laughing. I punched him in the arm. "I can't believe you. You're such a jerk," I said, my laughter letting him know I wasn't serious.

"Yeah, but I'm a jerk who can take you from zero to sixty in 3.5 seconds," he said cockily.

He had a point. Truth is he'd taken me well beyond sixty, but I didn't think it necessary for his ego to mention that. "Sometimes it's not all about going fast," I said instead.

"You didn't like it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and the crooked grin firmly in place.

"That's not the point."

His smile widened and I rolled my eyes. "You're such a jerk."

He grabbed me and pressed his mouth forcefully against mine, taking me by surprise. Almost at once, and more out of instinct than conscious thought, I melted into him and he eased the kiss, turning it from hard and demanding to soft and sensual. The several days worth of stubble that still graced his face stabbed abrasively at my lips, but the tenderness with which he kissed the pain away more than made up for it.

He looked at me through hooded eyes. "Have no doubts about it, Stephanie. The next time I touch you, I'm going to be very slow and very thorough. I'm going to take my time. I'm going to take…_kiss_…all…_kiss_…night."

His tongue seeked entrance to my mouth and I parted me lips to him. The combination of his tongue and, what I knew to be, the truth of his words caused my body to shudder once again. I had first-hand knowledge of just what he could do when given the time and the opportunity. And I couldn't help but get the feeling that he was taking this as a challenge, which meant that whatever I'd experienced to this point…I hadn't seen nothing yet.

He broke the kiss and stepped around me, leaving me breathless and more than a little dazed. "Alright, let's clean up that broken glass and get out of here," he said, nodding his head in the direction of where I'd taken my spill.

Kneeling, we collected the large pieces of broken glass and I returned the empty frame to the table from which it had sat. The accompanying picture was nowhere to be seen, so, after we hastily swept the remaining glass shards away with our feet, I got down on my hands and knees to see if I could find it. I spotted something a few feet away partially hidden by an empty cardboard box. Grabbing the photograph, I held it out so we both could see. Our eyes went from the photo to each other and I could feel my heart pounding in my ears.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks for reading. This is a short one to hopefully kick my muse in the behind. I'd love to hear what you thought!_


	26. Chapter 26

Name: Kendall

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: To be safe, I'll say all.

Disclaimer: If you recognize the characters then they belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just having some fun and meaning no harm.

A huge thanks to Luisa for her edits and suggestions. You, my Miami Mamacita, are the best!

**SOLDIER**

_Grabbing the photograph, I held it out so we both could see. Our eyes went from the photo to each other and I could feel my heart pounding in my ears. _

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"Lester, this was taken befo-"

"There's a date stamp in the corner. I can see when it was taken." His tone was stiff, angry, hurt.

"It was before," I repeated quietly. I reached out to him, but stopped with my hand in midair when he turned his back to me.

"I'd already asked you out by this point, Stephanie. This was taken the night before our first date. You already knew I was interested in you."

"Lester, I'm sorry," I pleaded, unable to hide the emotion in my voice. Tears were prickling the backs of my eyes and it was killing me to know that I was causing him pain. My words were inadequate and I knew it, but I didn't know what else to say. How could I explain it to him? I wasn't even sure I could explain it to myself.

I thought back to that night, the night Scully or _someone_ had evidently taken a photo of me through my bedroom window. I had spent the earlier part of the evening with Ranger in his truck, staking out Scully's house, and more importantly, talking about our relationship and what it would mean if I started to date Lester. Without a doubt, having this conversation with Ranger was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I'll never forget the hint of sadness and regret I saw in his eyes when we admitted to ourselves that we didn't have a future as anything more than friends. It was the same sadness and regret that I was feeling, but, as hard as it was to accept, we knew that moving on was the right decision for both of us.

Sitting there, in the dark still of the night, we were able to come to terms with a lot of the things that had been going on between us, and we reached an understanding about where our friendship stood. I was going to try a relationship with Lester, and Ranger and I would remain friends of the hands-off variety. By the end of our shift that night, I'd felt a sense of peace about my decision to date Lester, knowing that Ranger would always be a part of my life, no matter what.

When the next crew had arrived to take over surveillance duties, Ranger had driven me home and walked me up to my apartment. I still remember what he said to me as he was leaving.

"_You and Lester are two of the most important people in my life, and I want you to be happy. Lester has had one hell of a rough life and he deserves someone like you. I hope it works out."_

I knew it had taken a lot for him to say that and, as I watched him turn and leave, those same bittersweet emotions I'd felt earlier in the truck resurfaced. The excitement about what lay ahead with Lester was somewhat offset by the sadness of knowing that things would never work out with Ranger. Feeling overcome with the sudden turn of events in my life, I crawled into bed and crashed. But it wasn't long before I awoke, sensing a familiar presence in my room.

_I opened my eyes to find Ranger standing in my doorway. The moonlight that was filtering through my curtains cast him in a soft, white light, just enough so that I could make out his features. The expression on his face gave nothing away, but the emotion in his eyes and in his voice told me everything I needed to hear._

"_I tried to walk away, but I only got as far as the parking lot."_

"_Ranger -"_

"_You're not his yet," he said, his baritone voice barely louder than a whisper. "Be with me tonight, Stephanie."_

_My breath caught in my chest and I was powerless to do anything but nod. At that moment, there was nothing, _nothing_, in the world that would have made me deny him. _

"_Just for tonight," I whispered as he moved closer. _

"_Only for tonight," he whispered back._

_In an instant our bodies were entwined. Hands fisting hair, removing clothes, touching skin, trying to get as close as humanly possible. He covered me with his body, with his mouth, and when we finally joined, he made me feel love like I never had before. He was everything I'd remembered from our first night so long ago and more. _

_So much more._

_There were added emotions this time, a deeper significance to what we were doing. We were making love with the knowledge that it was likely the last time we ever would. We savored our time together, knowing we were creating a memory that had to last a lifetime. _

_When we were finished, he held me in his arms and we talked. In those early morning hours, long before the sun was to come up, we reaffirmed our mutual decision to remain friends. Despite how wonderful the night had been, we knew it wasn't something we could sustain…and admitting that nearly broke my heart. The only thing that let me keep it together was the knowledge that no matter what turns my life would take, Ranger's friendship was a constant. _

_When it became obvious that our night together was nearing an end, after our conversations had wound down and we'd said all there was to say, Ranger stood and dressed. Though we never acknowledged it, there was an unspoken understanding that we wouldn't allow ourselves to fall asleep together, to wake up together. Even though I didn't know where things were going, I still felt as if I was beginning a new chapter of my life by going out with Lester, and I couldn't begin that new chapter by waking up in another man's arms. _

"_I must be the world's biggest fool," Ranger said, crossing the room and sitting on the edge of the bed, while I lay, undressed, beneath the comforter. His lips were tilted ever-so-slightly in a pensive, humorless smile, and his voice was raw with emotion. "First I sent you back to Morelli, and now I'm sending you to Lester."_

_My eyes closed in an effort to keep myself from crying. I took a deep breath and met his gaze. "You're not sending me to him. I'm choosing to go," I said, hoping he would take my words as I'd intended them. They weren't meant to cause pain, but to let him know that this time it was different, this time the decision was mine._

_Ranger's eyes searched mine for several long beats before he spoke. "Then he's a lucky man," he said at last, tucking a curl behind my ear. He bent his head and gave me a soft, clingy kiss. "Goodbye, Babe," he whispered and then he stood and walked out the door. _

I closed my mind to the memory and focused on the picture in front of me, the one that had put the anguish in Lester's voice.

I stared at the image of myself, completely nude, back arched and eyes shut. From the look on my face, it was clear that I was in the throes of passion. The face of the man beneath me wasn't visible, but his identity was obvious to both of us.

"So what you told me about only being with him the one time, was that a lie?"

I looked down at my feet, unable to stand the coldness in his eyes, and shook my head. "Not at the time."

"And since?"

Now my head snapped up. "No. Since our date, you are the only one I've been with. I swear. Lester, I don't even know how I can explain this to you."

"Explain what? How you fucked Ranger and then turned around and fucked me the very next night? Seems pretty straight-forward to me."

I flinched as his words knocked the wind from my chest. The tears that had been threatening now began to fall. "Lester, please, that's not fair."

"We should go. The guys are waiting on us."

"Lester," I implored, refusing to budge. I couldn't stand that he was so angry. Before we did anything else, I wanted to make this right.

I wish I could tell him it didn't mean anything or at least that I regret it, but that would be a lie. The truth is I don't regret it and it did mean something. It meant a lot. It had been more than just a physical act. It was an emotional act and something I'll never forget.

_A memory to last a lifetime._

"Lester, I never wanted to hurt you," I pleaded with him, my voice shaky with emotion.

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Not in that way."

"Did you when you slept with him?"

"Lester-"

"Did you?"

"Yes," I said, unable to tell him anything but the truth. I could see his jaws clenching. His mouth was set in a firm line, proof positive of the anger and hurt he was feeling.

"You told me things were over between you two. You both told me that."

"They are," I said, hoping my sincerity was obvious. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand in a feeble attempt to compose myself. "It might be hard to believe, Lester, but that is what that night was about. We were coming to terms with _three years_ worth of unresolved feelings. We were ending whatever it was we had between us, giving ourselves closure so that we could get on with our lives without always wondering what might have been."

"Closure?" he humorlessly laughed. "You know, Steph, I've slept with a lot women for a lot of different reasons but closure was never one of them."

The thought of him sleeping with other women caused my heart to twist in a knot. I can't imagine how much it would hurt to actually _see_ it in a photograph. I glanced down at the picture in my hand and choked back a sob, knowing that I was the cause of his pain.

Before I had a chance to respond, Ranger's voice echoed through the narrow passageway from the warehouse floor.

"Santos, get your ass up here. We got a job to finish."

Lester's spine stiffened and his jaw clenched once again. As pissed as he was at me, it appeared he was just as pissed at Ranger. Wordlessly, he moved towards the narrow cut-out in the wall that led back to the main warehouse, gesturing for me to go first.

"Lester, can't we talk about this?"

"Not now."

"Please, Lester. I want to make this right."

"Sorry, Steph, but you heard the man; we've got a job to finish."

I let out a frustrated sigh, "What about the picture? Scully will notice if it's gone, but I can't leave it here."

"Give it to me for now. He'll have more to worry about tomorrow than where his photo went. When we get out of here, you can have it back to do whatever you want with it."

"I'm going to destroy it," I said as I handed him the photo and watched him tuck it into his flak jacket.

"Like I said, whatever you want."

_Whatever I want? _Did he really think I was going to keep it?The coldness in his tone was beyond frustrating, even though I knew he had every reason to be angry. Succumbing to the fact that there was nothing I could say at that exact moment to make things better, I crawled into the cramped tunnel on my hands and knees and made my way back to the main warehouse with Lester following me, silently, from behind.

A few moments later, we were standing on the main floor of the cold, empty warehouse. The rain was pounding against the high windows that ran the length of the ceiling and the sound was echoing off the walls. It was a fitting backdrop to the reality of what had just taken place down in the bunker. Dark and dreary, that pretty much summed up the situation between Lester and me at the moment. Periodically, the sky outside would light up, thanks to the thunderstorm, but otherwise, it was pitch black out. It wasn't much better inside, a few utilitarian wall sconces were the only source of light. Various RangeMen could be seen moving about the open space, securing hidden cameras and microphones, testing their listening devices and scoping good hiding places for the next evening's events.

Ranger crossed the warehouse floor to us when we'd emerged. "I just heard from Woody. He and Ram stayed to research the connection between Scully and Al Bhatema."

"What did they find?" Lester asked, giving Ranger the same barbed tone as he'd given me.

"An offshore account in Scully's name with a recent deposit of $13.5 million."

"Were they able to determine who initiated it?"

"It came from the same bank in the Cayman's that Al Bahtema has been known to have accounts in the past. Ram is working with Baker to see if they can match any account numbers."

"Baker?" I asked.

Lester answered without sparing a look in my direction, "A contact in Homeland Security. He's on a team that is trying to track Al Bhatema's activity here in the States."

"What did you find down in the bunker?" Ranger asked. Lester let out an abrupt, almost ironic, laugh. For a moment, I thought he was going to tell him about the picture and we were going to have a knock-down, drag-out confrontation right here in the middle of the warehouse, but, to my relief, he kept focused on the job at hand. We needed to resolve this, but I didn't particularly want to do it in the middle of a large room filled with gossiping Merry Men.

Ignoring Ranger's confused look, Lester filled him in on what we'd found. "About 500 weapons, half are hand-guns, probably intended to go straight to the Slayers. Some Sig Sauer snipers, and about 50 AMs."

"AMs?" I asked.

"Anti-materiel rifles," Ranger finally answered, when Lester only managed to blow out a sigh of frustration, apparently at my ignorance of modern day warfare terminology. "AMs can penetrate armored vehicles, like tanks and other machinery. These weapons are meant to be used in a war-zone."

"Perfect for Al Bhatema," I said and Ranger nodded.

"Still, that's not $13.5 million worth," Ranger continued.

"Either he's already moved some or he's got more shipments on the way," Lester offered.

"So what's our next move with this guy?" Ranger asked, directing the question to Lester.

"We nail him to the wall tomorrow and find out."

"Good answer," Ranger said as he turned to walk away.

"Wait," Lester said to his retreating back. "I'd like to have a word with you…in private."

Ranger stopped and turned around, giving a short nod. "I'll follow you."

"Lester, wait, will you just listen to me first?"

"Let's go in here," Lester ignored me and pointed Ranger to a small room off of the main floor.

"Lester, please," I begged, but he'd already walked away.

"Stephanie, can you go and help Bobby? He's testing the cameras in the southeast corner," Ranger said and then followed Lester into the small room, shutting the door behind them.

Fat chance was I going to help Bobby right now, I thought as I inched towards the room, careful to stay to the side so that my shadow wasn't visible beneath the door. I flattened myself against the wall and leaned in slightly, pressing my ear to the door, straining to hear what was being said. Lester's angry, unrestrained voice carried well enough for me to hear.

"I found something else down in the bunker." His words were followed by a brief stretch of silence, in which I assumed he was showing the picture to Ranger. "Care to fucking explain?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, a little more angsty than normal, but I hope you enjoyed. Thanks to everyone who has been commenting - it means more than you know! I'd love to hear what you thought of this one! Hugs, Kendall


	27. Chapter 27

Name: Kendall

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: To be safe, I'll say all.

Disclaimer: If you recognize the characters then they belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just having some fun and meaning no harm.

**Note:** _This is a repost of Chapter 27. While working on the next chapter, I realized there were things I needed to say here first. Most of it is the same, some wording was slightly reworked, but I did add 3 pages of new material. So, please, take the time to read this reworked chapter before going on to Chapter 28 (which will be posted very shortly, I promise!). Thanks!_

**SOLDIER**

"_I found something else down in the bunker," he said, pausing to, what I assume was, show Ranger the picture. "Care to fucking explain?"_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

_**Lester's POV**_

"Lester, this isn't the time or the place," Ranger said in a voice much calmer than my own.

"That's too fucking bad because I'm not doing another goddamn thing until you tell me what the fuck is going on."

Ranger blew out a long, exaggerated sigh. "What do you want me to say, Les?"

"I want you to tell me that this date stamp is wrong. I want you to tell me you didn't sleep with her the day after you told me you were backing the fuck off."

He fixed me with a blank look. The same calm, steady look that is honed and perfected way back in basic training. The same look that I use when I don't want anyone to know I'm ruffled or uneasy. The same damn look that I couldn't force on my face right now if I tried. Fucking arrogant prick.

When he spoke, his voice was as calm as his expression. "Don't you think you should be more concerned that someone was taking pictures of her through her bedroom window than what she and I did before you two even started dating?"

"Trust me, I am concerned," I said. "And when I get my hands on that piece of shit, I'm gonna make him pay. But right now I'm still trying to figure out why two people I trusted would go behind my back.

"I came to you, Ranger. You knew I had feelings for her. Fuck," I said, throwing my arms out, "you knew I was falling in love with her. You told me you were done. You said you were walking away."

"I know."

"So what the fuck happened? Couldn't stand that I was stepping up when you've always been too chicken-shit? Had to prove that you could still get in her pants, is that it?"

If I hadn't been expecting it, I would have wound up on my ass. As it was, he only managed to shove me into a wall. He pinned me with a forearm across the throat. His voice remained calm, but there was fury in his eyes. The blank look was long gone.

"You don't know a goddamn thing, Santos," he said through clenched teeth.

"Then fucking enlighten me," I answered, shoving him away from me.

He took a few steps back and ran a hand over his head, blowing out a sigh. "Believe it or not, Les, what happened in that picture wasn't about you. It was about Stephanie and me and our history together. Like it or not, she and I have a past."

"Yeah, but she and I had a future."

"Have a future. Not had, _have_. And, do I have to remind you that you two hadn't even started dating when this was taken?"

"You knew I was interested in her. You both knew."

"And you knew she and I had been involved. You knew we had something between us. Look, I didn't walk in there that night trying to stop anything from happening between you two. I went there to say goodbye to her."

"Hell of a job."

"What do you want from me?" he asked. "Yes, we had sex, but it wasn't the start of something and, believe me, it wasn't a continuation of something. It was the end of something. It's over between us and what we did and said that night allowed us to put it all behind us. She's yours now. She may have been mine before in some jacked up way, but it's over. She's yours now. Don't make a mistake by letting her go. Get over it and go to her."

He walked past me and out the door, leaving me alone with my head spinning.

_**Stephanie's POV**_

My ear was pressed to the cold metal door, trying my best to hear what Lester and Ranger were saying. After Lester's initial outburst, they lowered their voices and I couldn't make anything out. My heart was pounding so loudly that even if they were yelling, I'm not sure if I'd be able to hear them. I leaned in a hair closer when suddenly the door flung open, causing me to lose my balance and nearly fall face first into the room.

Strong arms reached out to steady me and I looked up to see Ranger shielding my body with his. He pulled the door closed behind him. I wasn't sure if it was to give us privacy or to keep me from going in to try to talk to Lester.

"You okay?" he asked me, his voice barely audible.

"He's really hurt." My voice sounded hollow even to me.

Ranger nodded and his eyes searched somewhere in the distance. After several beats went by, he focused his eyes on me and asked, "Do you regret it?"

I thought about it again and realized, despite everything, my answer hadn't changed. "No, I don't regret it."

The corner of his mouth tilted upwards and he nodded just slightly, satisfied with my answer. Just then the door swung open and Lester walked out. Without sparing a glance in our direction, he walked past us and continued to the opposite side of the warehouse where several other RangeMen were congregated. .

"Lester, wait," I called out to no avail. My attempt to run after him was halted when Ranger placed a hand around my arm and stopped me.

"Give him some space. He'll come around."

Space was the last thing I wanted to give him, but I knew Ranger was right. Lester needed to calm down before he could possibly understand. Besides, at that moment, I didn't know what I'd say if he did hear me out.

"So what do I do now?" I asked.

"We're just about finished here. I'll get one of the guys to drive you home."



Twenty minutes later, Bobby and I pulled up to my building. He led me up the stairs and did a walk-thru of my apartment, only allowing me to enter after he'd declared the coast clear. I took my jacket off and tossed it across the back of the couch, then sat down and toed my running shoes off.

"Alright, Steph, you ready for tomorrow or do you want me to go over it one more time?"

"That won't be necessary. I got it. I wait here for Morelli to pick me up and then I sit in the surveillance van while you guys do your thing. Not that hard."

"Good, and don't forget to wear your wire and earpiece. I left them right there on the counter. The guys inside will be wearing the same and we'll be communicating back and forth. I know it doesn't seem like you have a big role to play, but you're our eyes and ears to the whole operation. You're playing a very important part in all this."

I acknowledged Bobby with a stiff smile as I spread out on the couch and picked up the remote control to the TV. It was good of him to give me a pep talk, especially since I wasn't in the peppiest of moods. And I supposed he was right. Still, I kinda wanted to be in there when they nailed Scully's balls to the floor. But at least this way, I couldn't screw things up too badly, right? I mean, what's the worst that could happen with me locked safely in a surveillance van?

On second thought, maybe I don't want to know the answer to that.

I caught Bobby out of the corner of my eye. He was watching me with a strange expression on his face. He looked like there was something he wanted to say but he wasn't sure if he should. His brows were furrowed and he kept opening and closing his mouth. He was clearly uncomfortable. If I hadn't been in such a pissy mood, I probably would've found it pretty darn funny.

"What is it, Bobby?" I sighed, deciding to put him out of his misery.

He shrugged as a guilty smile passed over his lips. "Everything alright with you and Les?"

"Just dandy," I replied as I flipped through the channels, not really paying attention to what was on any of them. I didn't know how much Bobby knew, and I wasn't really feeling up to talking about it. Obviously he'd picked up on the fact that Lester and I had a problem, but I suspected he didn't know the details. There hadn't been time for him to get the scoop, even with the fact that the RangeMan gossip mill works faster than the Burg's.

He nodded. "Well, if you want to talk about anything, I'm here for you. And I'm not just saying that to be nosy."

"Thanks, Bobby. I appreciate it, but I'm not going to talk to anybody until I talk to Lester."

"Fair enough," he said, standing to leave. "Can I get you anything before I go?"

"Nope. I'm fine," I said, though _fine _was a pretty far stretch.

"Alright, just remember that Ranger has every man focused on the warehouse from now until this is over. There's no one downstairs, so keep your door locked, your security system turned on and don't leave here under any circumstances until Morelli comes to get you tomorrow night. You need to go somewhere, you call me. Anything suspicious goes on, you call me. You accidently slice your finger off with a kitchen knife, you don't call 9-1-1, you call me," he said making his way to the door. He planted a friendly kiss on top of my head as he passed by.

"Aye, aye, Captain," I said with a mock salute. "And, by the way, thanks for the ride home."

"Anytime. Have a good night, Steph. Try to get some rest."

"Say 'hi' to Gina for me."

He turned and flashed me a cheshire cat grin. "Will do."

I sighed as I got up to lock the door behind him. At least one of us was getting lucky tonight.

I flipped the last deadbolt and activated the alarm system before going back and flopping down on the couch. I punched the power button on the TV remote, causing the screen to go black and the apartment to fill with silence. I closed my eyes and let my head fall onto the back of the couch.

I pictured the look on Lester's face when he saw the photograph, the hurt in his eyes as he looked at me, willing me to tell him that somehow it wasn't true. But I couldn't.

It was killing me that I'd hurt him, and the worst part was I didn't know how to make it right. I understood why he was hurt, but at the same time, it wasn't something I felt I could apologize for. Sure, the timing pretty much sucked, but I wasn't sorry that it happened.

I could easily tell him I was. It would be simple to say the words, but it wouldn't be heartfelt and I knew if I were to say them, I at least owed him some sincerity.

I fisted my hands in my hair. If only he would talk to me so I could try to explain. If only I knew _how_ to explain.

But I knew I had to try.

Without a second thought, I grabbed my cell phone from my jacket pocket and dialed Lester's number. It rang until his voicemail picked up.

"Please call me," was my simple message. I wasn't surprised that he didn't answer, but it was a twist of the knife all the same. I flipped my phone closed as the first tear fell down my cheek, followed by another and another.

I let myself cry. I mean _really_ cry. The kind of body-wracking, headache-inducing, gasping-for-breath cry that only a broken heart can cause. I just let myself cry until, eventually, I was all cried out. And, though I felt exhausted and beaten and nothing had changed, in some small way I did feel better.

I forced my exhausted body off the couch and into the bathroom where I brushed my teeth and scrubbed my face clean. I stripped down to my panties and t-shirt, pulling my bra off through the arm holes of my shirt, and crawled into bed. I turned the ringer all the way up on my cell phone and placed it on the bed next to my pillow. I didn't want to take the chance of missing Lester's call. Not that I really expected him to call, but a girl can hope, can't she?

Despite my exhaustion, I tossed and turned for a few hours, my mind working overtime replaying everything that had happened between Lester and me since my night with Ranger, before finally falling into a fitful sleep. Some time later I was awakened by the shrill ringing of my cell phone just inches from my ear.

I bolted to an upright position and flipped open the phone. "Lester?"

"Nope, Cupcake, it's me."

"Oh. Hey, Morelli," I said, unable to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Wow, sorry to be such a letdown."

"No, I'm sorry. I was just hoping…never mind. What's up, Joe?"

"I just want to make sure you're all set for tonight. I'll be by at 6:00 to pick you up. Do you have everything you need?"

"I guess so."

"Okay, then, I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight," I said as I disconnected and flopped back down on my pillow.



_**Lester's POV**_

I finally forced myself out of bed about 8am. Usually by this time, I'd already have put in an hour at the gym, gone on a six-mile run, showered, eaten, driven to the office, and, on a good day, spent a half hour at the shooting range. But when you don't actually fall asleep until an hour prior, 8am seems way too damn early.

My head was pounding and I had, what felt like, the world's worst hangover. Only this hangover wasn't caused by a bottle, it was caused by a brunette. A 1000-proof, blue-eyed brunette.

I'd spent all night trying to come to terms with what happened and I still couldn't. The logical part of me knew that Stephanie and Ranger had unresolved feelings for each other back in the beginning. Maybe I'd let myself forget that they had a past together. That he loved her, too. I'm the one who pushed Ranger to make a decision one way or the other with the hopes that I could have a chance with her. I'm the one who moved in and upset his status quo. Did I expect him to just turn off his feelings because I asked him to?

No, but I did expect him not to go behind my back and fuck her either.

And that's the part I can't get past. The fact that every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was that damn photograph. The image of the two of them together. I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to get past it. I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to look at either of them without picturing them together. Kinda makes being in a relationship with someone a little tough when you can't look at them without seeing them with another man.

Even if it was _technically_ before we started dating. But, for the record, I'm putting an asterisk on that minor technicality.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Not sure I was ready to face the day, but knowing I had no choice. I picked up my cell phone. Six missed calls. I scrolled through the caller IDs. Bobby, Stephanie, Bobby, Bobby, Tank, Bobby. So she'd only called once. I didn't know whether to be relieved or insulted.

I took a quick shower, got dressed and threw my Slayer clothes in a duffle bag. I would change at the office before I headed out to meet up with Rivera and the rest of the Slayers who would be accompanying me to the warehouse tonight. I got in my car and drove the ten minutes to RangeMan and was upstairs by 8:30.

"Santos, nice of you to show up today," Tank said as I walked into the comm. room and tossed my jacket over the back of a chair. I gave him the finger and headed for the break room. I needed coffee in a bad way.

As I walked down the hall, I heard footsteps jogging up to me from behind and then Bobby's voice as he followed me into the kitchen area. "Why didn't you call me back last night?"

"Why are you such a girl?"

"Hey, man, I'm just trying to be a friend. You know, help you out."

"Maybe I don't want any help," I said, probably more harshly than I should have. I braced both hands on the countertop and let my head drop and my voice soften. "Maybe I don't want to know how it happened or why it happened. Maybe I just want to be pissed off, alright?"

"Whoa, man. What's up your ass?"

"Ranger's up my ass," I said as I poured myself a cup of coffee. I turned around to see Bobby biting his lip to keep from laughing. "Oh, for fuck's sake, Bobby, would you grow up? What are you, fourteen?"

"Sorry, bro. Seriously, though, what's going on with Ranger?"

"He just…he talks too much, you know?" I said, rubbing my forehead in a feeble attempt to relieve the dull ache.

"No, I don't know," Bobby said, looking confused. "Actually, I'm pretty sure that's the first time anyone has ever said that about Ranger in his life. What are you talking about, Les?"

"I can't get into it right now, man. It's stuff between me and Stephanie. Let's just say, Ranger gave me more to think about last night than I wanted. So now I'm pissed off that he couldn't just let me be pissed off. He had to go and make sense. And I don't know how to deal with that right now."

"So you're pissed off that you're not pissed off. Man, you're not making a lot of sense right now."

"I know, but I can't talk about this now. I need to get my head on straight and focus on tonight."

"I understand. But if you decide later you want to talk or you want someone to spot you or kick your ass in the ring, I'll be around."

"Thanks, B," I said and truly meant it.

"Anytime, Bro."

I refilled my coffee mug and took a deep breath. My next stop was one I wasn't looking forward to, but it had to be done. Better get it over with, I thought to myself. I walked down the hall and knocked twice on Ranger's office door.

"Yo," came the voice from the other side of the door.

I took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. He glanced up from his computer and studied me for a beat.

"Sit down," he instructed from behind his desk. I closed the door behind me and walked the five paces across the room to stand in front of him.

"This won't take long," I said. "I need to apologize for my behavior last night. It was unprofessional and it won't happen again."

He raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought you were coming in to kick my ass."

"It's tempting."

"Sit down, Lester."

This time I did take a seat. So much for apologizing and getting out of there. I knew he wouldn't make this easy on me.

"Did you think about what I said last night?" he asked.

"Regarding the takedown?" I wasn't going to make this easy on him either, I decided.

"Regarding Stephanie."

Do I lie and pretend I'm unaffected by what happened or tell the truth? Since I pretty much blew any chance of pretending to be unaffected last night when I threw a hissy fit in the middle of a job, I settled on the truth.

"It's all I've thought about," I confessed.

"I'm telling you, man," Ranger said. "Don't be a stubborn ass about this. You let her go and you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"Are you talking to me or yourself?"

"I'm trying to tell you not to make the same mistakes I did."

I swallowed hard and asked the one question I needed to know the answer to most. "Do you regret not stepping up when I told you how I felt about her?"

He looked at me for several long seconds before he spoke. "You know, seeing the two of you together hasn't been easy. It's not like I can flip a switch and turn off my feelings for her just because she's moved on."

"So, what are you saying?" I asked when he failed to answer the question. "You want to be with her now?"

"I'm saying that it doesn't matter what I want. She's yours. She's in love with you. Not me, _you_. And if you walk away now, it'll destroy her. And it'll destroy you. Lester, don't let your pride get in the way of your happiness. It's not worth it."

"Just tell me one thing. Did you sleep with her while I was gone?"

"How could you ask me that?"

I pulled the photo out of my pocket and placed it on the desk facing him. "That's how."

Without looking at it, he picked up the photo and fed it through the shredder beside his desk. "No, I did not sleep with her while you were gone."

"So what is it then? I get back and all anyone's talking about is how you two are acting different around each other."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we were acting different. But that's because _things_ are different. She and I are in new territory and it took us some time to figure it all out. Trust me, Lester, nothing happened and you have my word that nothing _will_ happen."

"Okay." I heard all I needed to hear. I stood to leave.

"So what are you going to do?" Ranger asked as I walked towards the door.

I paused with my hand on the doorknob, turned to meet his eyes, and, once again, settled for the truth. "I don't know yet."



_**Stephanie's POV**_

I was doing a final make-up check when I heard a knock on the door. A quick glance at the clock told me Joe was early. Hopefully he brought dinner. I hadn't eaten since yesterday and I was starving. I pulled on my jacket and shoved the wire and earpiece that Bobby had given me into my jeans pocket. I'd have time to adjust those later. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. Dressed head-to-toe in black with a borrowed RangeMan windbreaker on, I certainly looked the part of the capable, bad-ass bounty hunter. I took a deep breath and tried to convince myself that I was just as bad-ass on the inside. I've been part of takedowns before, but none had me as anxious as this one. I'm not even sure why I was nervous. The guys had all their angles covered. They were as prepared as I'd ever seen them and it was going to be a pretty straight-forward job. My role was simple. I couldn't even get in the way.

I suspected my nerves had more to do with seeing Lester again than anything. He never returned my phone call and I had no idea what to expect when I saw him. Would he even acknowledge me? I exhaled a long, drawn out breath. "Let's get this over with," I said aloud.

There was a second knock on the door.

"I'm coming," I shouted as I crossed the living room. After quickly deactivating the alarm and unbolting the door I swung it open, "Joe, you're ear-." The words died in my throat when I saw that it wasn't Joe on the other side.

A chill ran down my spine and immediately tried to slam the door shut, but one of them managed to slide his foot against the doorjamb, preventing me from closing it all the way. He was good. It took me a year and a half as a bounty hunter to perfect that move.

"What do you want?" I asked, staring into Junkman's eyes, trying not to show the complete and utter terror that was taking over my body.

"I want you, pretty thang," he replied, while his sidekick Felix Cooper laughed behind him.

I did a quick inventory of the situation and instantly wished I hadn't. My gun, stun gun, cuffs, can of mace and anything else that might possibly be useful were across the apartment on the kitchen counter in my purse.

This was so not good.



_TBC…_


	28. Chapter 28

Name: Kendall

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: To be safe, I'll say all.

Disclaimer: If you recognize the characters then they belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just having some fun and meaning no harm.

**Author's Note:** _A couple of things… _

_First, I want to thank everyone who has asked, begged, poked, or prodded me for another chapter and I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I realize that I didn't always get a chance to respond to reviews of my previous chapters – something I normally try really hard to do, and for that I apologize as well. So if you left me a review or a note, whether I responded or not, thank you truly from the bottom of my heart. _

_I've had a busy year, highlighted with the birth of my son last June, and all of my free time has been focused on him and my 3y/o daughter. Over the past year, I've had the yearning to sit down and write on more than one occasion, only to discover that sleepless nights and dirty diapers just aren't as creatively inspiring as one would think, lol. Hopefully you'll enjoy the new chapter and not think I've fallen too far off the wagon – it has been a long time. Please let me know what you think and I promise I'll respond._

_Secondly, before reading this chapter, PLEASE read my reworked Chapter 27. I realized, while working on this one, there were things I needed to say that fit in better with the previous chapter. Most of Chapter 27 is the same - some wording was slightly reworked - but I did add 3 pages of new material that will help things make more sense going forward. So, please, take the time to read the reworked Chapter 27 before going on to Chapter 28 below. _

_Thanks and, again, I hope you enjoy!_

**SOLDIER**

_I did a quick inventory of the situation and instantly wished I hadn't. My gun, stun gun, cuffs, can of mace and anything else that might possibly be useful were across the apartment on the kitchen counter in my purse. _

_This was so not good. _

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"This isn't a good idea," I tried to reason, as I pushed against the door to keep Junkman and Cooper from entering my apartment. "I have a friend who'll be here any minute. He's a cop."

"No worries," Junkman sneered, reaching through the gap in the door and grabbing me tightly around the arm. Forcing the door open further, he yanked me into the hallway. "We ain't staying."

I tried fighting against him, but I was no match for his strength. My screams were silenced when he pushed the barrel of a gun to the small of my back.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch. One more sound and it's bye-bye pretty bounty hunter, you understand?"

When I didn't answer, his fingers tightened painfully around my arm and he gave me a violent shake. "I said, do you understand, bitch?"

I shook my head yes. Junkman was nuts, that much I knew, and I didn't doubt for a second that he'd pull the trigger if he felt like it.

_Joe, where are you?_ I thought to myself, praying that he would, in fact, show up earlier than expected. How could I have been so stupid to answer the door without making sure I knew who it was? Right after Bobby lectured me about being careful. And I don't even want to think about how many times Lester drilled into me about checking the peephole before I opened the door.

"Man, Santos is gonna be real pissed," Cooper said as Junkman prodded me down the hall and into the stairwell. _Yeah, for more reasons than one_, I thought. "He ain't gonna like us messing with Manoso's bitch."

I fought back the urge to scream, _I'm not Manoso's bitch, I'm Santos's bitch! _Or something like that…at least I hoped I still was…I mean, if I lived and all…

"Santos ain't in charge here," Junkman sneered. "I'm sick and fucking tired of goddamn Santos calling all the shots. As soon as this shit is over I'm gonna personally take him out." Junkman momentarily held the gun out in front of him, pointing into the distance. He pretended to pull the trigger and then raised the barrel to his mouth, blowing on the top like an old Western gunslinger. "Don't worry about Santos. Rivera and Espinosa will be so impressed when we come through for them on this deal, they'll forget everything that happened before and we'll be made men."

"You really think so?" Cooper asked, practically wagging his tongue like a puppy dog.

"I know so. We just have to get this bitch to the old man before they hand over the 50 large. I wouldn't be surprised if they were so grateful, they gave _us_ the money instead."

"Oooh, this is gonna be good," Cooper said rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

As Junkman led me down the stairs, I tried to assess my options. Considering I had a gun pointed at me, that assessment wasn't very encouraging. But I was going to assume that they had to deliver me to Scully alive and unmaimed…or at least I hoped. Knowing that bought me a little bit of time and also a little bit of courage. Not much, but some. I figured I just had to stall them long enough to give Morelli a chance to show up.

Junkman pushed me through the glass doors into the parking lot, the gun pressed forcefully into the middle of my back. He nodded to an old beat up four-door, that looked like it used to be painted silver, but was now more of a rusty brown. Cooper unlocked the trunk and held it open.

"Get in."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "I don't think so."

"Get in, bitch," Junkman sneered, nudging me not-so-gently with the barrel of the gun.

"I'm not riding in the trunk," I said matter-of-factly. I thought if I could drag things out here, the chances that Morelli would show up before they took me somewhere else were significantly improved. Oprah taught me that you should never let your attacker take you to a secondary location. It's a known fact that the odds they'll have to dig up your body from a shallow grave greatly increase if you let them take you somewhere else. My eyes flicked to the main road leading to my building, silently imploring them to see Joe's police-issued beater speeding towards us. But it wasn't yet 6:00, and the road remained empty. _Please, Morelli, get here soon._

"I'm not going to tell you again. Get the fuck in the trunk." Junkman was seething.

I swallowed hard, trying to buy myself some more time and extra courage. "And I'm not going to tell _you_ again. I'm not riding in the trunk."

I saw his gun hand come up and at me and, in that split-second, I thought to myself, _maybe I've taken this courage thing a little too fa-…_



_**Lester's POV**_

After making sure my .45 was loaded, I slipped it into the pocket of my baggy, 4 sizes too big jeans and pulled on an oversized black hooded sweatshirt. I didn't like the idea of my gun banging around in my pocket. I wanted it at the small of my back where I could feel the cool metal and know it was there if I needed it. But these stupid gang-banger jeans were so damn big, if I were to put it in the waistband like normal, it would fall out the pants leg with my first step. Between the oversized clothes and the teardrop on my cheek, I looked like a fucking idiot…but I'd pass as a Slayer any day of the week.

I'd spent the day doing the final preparations for tonight's takedown, and everything was squared away. A few more hours, I thought to myself. A few more hours and all this shit will be over. Scully, Rivera, Espinosa, and the rest of the idiot Slayers will be in custody and I can kiss my life as a thug goodbye once and for all. The takedown tonight couldn't get here soon enough.

I closed my apartment door behind me and made my way back to Ranger's office where he, Tank and Bobby were making their own last-minute preparations.

"Whad'up, gangster?" Bobby called out as I entered the room.

"Lookin' good, man," Tank added. "Like a right fool."

I flashed them one of the Slayer's signs and took a seat on the couch, just as Ranger's desk phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID and pressed the speaker button. "Morelli."

"Please tell me Steph is with you guys."

Ranger's eyes met mine and instantly a feeling of sheer terror coursed through me. I was on my feet in an instant.

"She's at her apartment, waiting for you," Ranger answered.

"I'm at her apartment and she's not here. There's no sign of forced entry, but she's gone. Her purse and phone and everything are on the counter."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Fuck," I growled, as I moved within range of the speakerphone. "There's no way she would have left on her own without that stuff."

"I made sure she set her security last night, and no breaches have come across the monitor," Bobby said. "No one could've gotten in. Unless…"

"Unless…," Ranger added. We were all thinking the same thing. This is Stephanie we're talking about.

"Looks like the alarm was deactivated from the inside," Morelli confirmed.

"Damnit, Stephanie," I cursed, running my fingers through my overgrown hair.

"I'm calling for backup," Morelli said. "I'll have the uniforms canvass the area and talk to her neighbors. See if they saw anything."

"Can you tell how long she's been gone? Is the stove still warm or anything?" Tank asked.

"She doesn't cook," Morelli and I said at the same time.

"Check her bathroom," I suggested, my voice strained in an effort to hide the emotional whirlwind that was going on inside of me. "Are the shower walls wet? Is her towel still damp? It'll be on the floor in her bedroom. She never hangs it up."

"Let me see what I can find. I'll call you back in a few."

Ranger disconnected and his office immediately filled with the sounds of four men focused on a mission. Ranger pulled out his cell and began barking orders. Tank and Bobby started calling Stephanie's friends and family to see if they knew anything, and I pulled out my own cell phone and stepped into the hall to dial Antonio Rivera. I needed to find out what, if anything, the Slayers knew about Stephanie's disappearance.

My mind reeled as I waited for him to pick up. I had to believe Stephanie wouldn't have left on her own, not knowing what was at stake. And even if she _had_ been that reckless, she would've taken her purse with her. No, she left that apartment against her own free will. That much I was sure of. I was also sure that her disappearance was related to the exchange tonight. The timing was too coincidental to be anything else. I had to find out what the Slayers knew. Because if they were involved, if Rivera and the Slayers went behind my back and renegotiated with Scully to offer her up, then I would have failed in everything I've spent the past several weeks working towards. Shit, everything I've spent the past several _months_ since the school bus incident working towards. Everything I did, I did to keep her safe. And now she's missing, possibly in the hands of either the same Slayers who want payback for the school bus incident or Scully, the deranged lunatic who wants to do God knows what to her. Either option was chilling.

"Santos," Rivera said when he picked up. "What's up, bro?"

I had to play it cool. If I let on that I know anything, it could blow my cover. If I still had one, that is. "Yo, Riv. Just making sure we're still good to go tonight. You got the money?"

"I got the money, bro. Fifty large. Had to hide it under a floor board so the bitch didn't steal it and go on a shopping spree," he said, laughing at his own joke.

"Any change on Scully's side? He still cool?"

"Yeah, man. He just wants to get his hands clean. He's gonna take the money and disappear, just like we talked. We'll get the stash and once we do, we're gonna run this town again."

"And Manoso's woman?" I asked, cringing inside as I used those words to describe Stephanie.

"What about her?"

"She's out of the picture, right?"

"You're awfully concerned with that bitch. I'm starting to think she really does have you by the balls. You're not fallin' for her, are you, Santos?"

"I'm just trying to look out for the team, man. I've said from day one, we need to forget about her. She's got friends in high places. Anything happens to her, and we're asking for more trouble than we need."

"I hear you loud and clear, bro. No worries. She's forgotten."

"I have your word?"

"You always have my word. We're Slayers, bro. That's thicker than blood. You know that."

Whatever you say, _bro,_ I thought as I disconnected and walked back into Ranger's office.

"Rivera doesn't know anything," I informed the guys. I still didn't have any answers, but I was convinced he was telling me the truth. He's not that good of a liar. Whatever's going on with Stephanie, the head of the Slayers doesn't know about it.

"She's not with Lula or Mary Lou," Bobby said.

"Or her parents," added Tank.

The takedown was drawing nearer and we needed answers, but none of us had any. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration as a silence filled the room. I wanted to hit something, break something, _do _something_. _Anything. Anything would be better than sitting here on our asses. I was pissed that I wasn't out there looking for her. I was pissed that someone felt they could just walk in and take her. I was pissed that she wasn't safe inside her apartment where she should be. I was pissed that I wasn't there to protect her, and I was pissed that she and Ranger fucking had sex on her bed twenty-four fucking hours before she and I did.

"Goddamit," I yelled, cutting through the silence that was threatening to suffocate me.

"She's gonna be okay, Les," Tank said softly. I appreciated it, but he knows as well as I do, there's no guarantee of that.

I flopped down on the couch next to him. "I'm losing my fucking mind, man."

"She's gonna be okay," he repeated, mostly because I don't think he knew what else to say.

Just then Ranger's desk phone rang again and the four of us snapped back to attention. Ranger hit the speaker button again and Morelli's voice came across the line. "She hasn't been gone long. Her shower, towel, toothbrush, sink…all wet. Her hairdryer is still warm. There's makeup stuff spread out all over the counter. Looks like she was in the middle of getting ready for tonight."

"The wire," Bobby suddenly blurted out. All eyes turned to him. "Morelli, is there a wire and earpiece on the kitchen counter? Next to her purse."

"Hang on, let me check."

"Damnit, I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. I gave her a wire and an earpiece last night," Bobby continued. "If they're not there, she might have them on."

"I don't see anything."

"I'm on it," Bobby said as he ran to the comm. room to see if he could connect to her.

"Keep looking for clues, Morelli. We'll be in touch," Ranger told him and disconnected.

The three of us followed Bobby to the communications hub of RangeMan. If, by some small chance, she was wearing the wire, we might be able to find out who had her and where she was at. Bobby sat down at the control panel and switched the dials to the correct channel. Tank, Ranger and I stood behind him and listened with bated breath, each of us grasping to the small glimmer of hope that we'd be able to communicate with her.

Bobby flipped one last switch and…

…nothing.

He shook his head. "Not even background noise. She doesn't have it on."

The hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach was back. "Come on, Stephanie," I muttered. "Turn on your damn mike."

We waited a few moments. Still nothing. I glanced at my watch. Fuck. If I didn't leave now, I'd be late. Stephanie's disappearance didn't change the fact that I had a job to do. Somehow I had to focus and not let on that I was about to lose it inside.

I checked my gun one last time and slipped on my jacket, ready to do my part to bring down Scully and get a whole bunch of lowlifes off the street all at once. And hopefully get some answers about Stephanie in the process. If anyone there did anything to her, they're gonna be leaving in a body bag.

The guys' focus was still on the silent radio as Bobby was switching between frequencies.

"Stephanie? Can you hear me?" Tank practically begged her to answer.

I paused, waited. Nothing. I turned to walk out of the room, and was half-way out the door, when I heard Ranger implore to the silence.

"Talk to me, Babe. Please."

_Babe. _It was a name I'd heard him call her a million times. But at that moment, after everything that had happened, hearing him use that name made my eyes blur with anger and I felt something inside of me snap. I turned and walked the three paces to where he was standing, his hands on his hips, his eyes focused on the unresponsive control panel. He turned his head to look at me and I punched him. A hard right to the jaw. The sound of fist meeting bone echoed throughout the room.

He wasn't expecting it and his head snapped back and for a split second, his eyes lost focus. Almost instantaneously, his body turned ridged in response, an unconscious reaction to his natural instinct to fight back. But he didn't fight back. He just straightened his shoulders and looked me in the eyes and gave the most imperceptible of nods.

His peace offering. The closest he would come to admitting that maybe, _just maybe_¸ he deserved it.

It was all I asked from him.

I returned the nod, then headed for the door with renewed focus on the task ahead. I walked past the stunned onlookers, who had no idea that an unspoken truce had just been made between Ranger and me.



_**TBC…**_

_Thanks to all of you again for reading, and special thanks to Lorie, another of "Santos's Bitches," for her unwavering support and enthusiastic *ahem* encouragement along the way. Girl, I don't know why you've put up with me for so long, but I'm glad you have! -Kendall_


End file.
